Akai Ito (Hilo rojo)
by Geri Haratari
Summary: El hilo rojo te lleva a la persona que estas destinada a amar... el hilo se puede estirar o contraer pero nunca romper... pero y si hubiera mas que sólo un hilo... si hubieran muchos hilos de otros colores conectados entre sí... ¿hacía donde te llevarían?... Puzzleshipping, Puppyshipping, Tendershipping, Bronzeshipping, Spiritshipping, Idolshipping, entre otras...
1. Chapter 1

Konichiwa espero y les guste este fic, sé que no he terminado los demás, pero enserio quería hacer uno de este fandom y no me resistí… es mi primera vez escribiendo en esta categoría…sean tan duros como puedan…ya que aprendes más de los fracasos que del éxito

Disclamer: Yugioh y sus personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor Kazuki Takahashi, yo solo los tome prestados para realizar este fic

"Hey" – pensamientos

¿Cómo estas? – habla normal

***_Flash Back***_

**En el templo – cambio de escenario**

(jaja que buena onda) – mis notas locochonas

Ahora que comience el fic:

**Capítulo 1: La hechicera que podía ver el hilo Rojo**

Había una vez hace 3000 años, en el pequeño pueblo de Kul Elna vivía una hechicera con increíbles poderes… esta hechicera tenía el poder de ver el famoso hilo rojo del destino… su hogar se encontraba en una colina, a las afueras del pueblo, se trataba de una modesta choza de madera y techo de paja, con ella vivía su único hijo y su suegro ya que su marido había fallecido en una batalla defendiendo el pueblo de una guerra contra los Asirios.

El nombre de aquella hechicera era Ashita Motou… muchas personas iban a verla para que ella los guiara hacia el final de su hilo rojo…

Pero… y si hubiera más que solamente un hilo rojo… y si hubiera no solo uno sino varios y de otros colores… y estuvieran conectados entre sí… hacia donde te llevarían…

_-_Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar el tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper… ese es el hilo rojo del destino – terminó de decir la mujer a su pequeño hijo de 10 años, quien escuchaba entretenido a su madre, una mujer de mediana estatura, de cabellos cortos rojizos y unos hermosos ojos amatistas y piel apiñonada, llevaba puesto una túnica de color lila con un cinturón café alrededor de la cintura y unas zapatillas del mismo color que la túnica

-¿y ese hilo sólo es uno mamá? – preguntó un pequeño niño de 10 años de cabello tricolor, rojo y negro peinado en puntas, con unos lindos mechones rubios al lado de su rostro y unos hermosos ojos amatistas como los de su madre de piel clara

-si Yugi, sólo es uno, es de color rojo… no lo olvides – le dijo su madre cariñosamente mientras le acariciaba su cabeza y se disponía a levantarse para arropar al pequeño

-¿rojo? Pero ¿y los demás hilos? – pregunto con evidente confusión el pequeño

-demás hilos… ah es cierto olvide que tu también puedes verlos de otros colores – le dijo su madre

-si… hay blancos, azules, amarillos, verdes, morados y naranjas – le dijo el niño con orgullo

-es cierto… ¿cuál es el hilo que me conecta con tu abuelo y contigo?

-el naranja es el mío mami… y está… aquí – señala Yugi el dedo pulgar de su madre viendo como el hilo naranja lo conectaba a él con su madre – y el hilo de mi abuelito es el blanco y ese esta aquí – dice señalando el dedo índice de su madre, viendo como este salía de la habitación para adentrarse en el cuarto de su abuelito

-que alegría… Yugi escúchame con atención muchos niños no pueden ver los hilos que tu puedes ver, nadie debe saber tu don

-pero por que…

-porque hay gente mala que por saber eso te haría daño… y yo no quiero que te pase nada malo

-por que hay gente mala mamá…

-eso no puedo decírtelo mi niño, ahora descansa que mañana será otro día – dijo amorosamente la hechicera Ashita a su adorado hijo mientras se despedía de él con un beso en la frente deseándole las buenas noches. Después de eso apagó la vela dejando a oscuras el cuarto del pequeño, quien dormía plácidamente en su colchón, mientras el manto nocturno del dios lunar, Jonsu el viajero velaba los sueños de todas las personas hasta que Ra se asomara por el horizonte indicando que un nuevo día comenzaba.

Ra Salió como de costumbre iniciando así un nuevo día, en la casa de la familia Motou el abuelo del pequeño Yugi, el señor Salomon Motou se encontraba despierto, mientras desayunaba lo que su Nuera había preparado.

-Ashita, muchas gracias por el desayuno, estuvo delicioso – dijo jovialmente el anciano mientras devolvía su plato y se disponía a ir por sus cosas para ir al trabajo

-no hay de que Solomon... no se si hoy vendrá gente para que las guíe al final de su hilo Rojo… muchas personas desean encontrar a su persona destinada

-así es… no te preocupes seguro que ayudarás a muchas personas

-muchas gracias por el ánimo aunque… no se por qué pero tengo un mal presentimiento – le hizo saber la hechicera al anciano

-de seguro no es nada malo…

-eso espero – dijo mientras tocaban la puerta, el señor Salomón fue a abrir y se encontró con un joven plebeyo de Kul Elna

-bu-buenos días ¿aquí vive la hechicera que puede ver el hilo rojo del destino? – pregunto tímidamente el muchacho

-si soy yo, en que puedo ayudarle – ofreció amablemente la hechicera

-verá… esto es un poco vergonzoso… ahm… me preguntaba si podría llevarme hasta el otro extremo de mi hilo – dijo mientras un ligero sonrojo se asomaba por sus mejillas

-por supuesto… deme su mano – dijo la hechicera para comenzar a ver hacía donde se dirigía el hilo Rojo

-sígame… no se preocupe encontraremos el extremo de su hilo – dijo mientras hacía el ademán de agarrar un hilo y seguirlo con la mirada, la cual indicaba que el hilo se perdía colina abajo en Kul Elna

-veo que tienes trabajo Ashita… me llevaré a Yugi a las caballerizas para que me ayude

-claro Solomon… solo no le pierdas la pista a Yugi, y no dejes que hable con extraños

-no te preocupes, yo lo vigilo – dijo el señor Motou para divisar como su nuera salía de la choza y seguir buscando hilos…

**En Menfis, en el palacio real del faraón**

-entonces ¿ella puede ver el hilo rojo del destino? – preguntó un anciano moreno con barba, de ojos maliciosos vestido con ropas se seda, portaba una corona con el símbolo del ojo de horus, signo inequívoco de que era el emperador temporal de Egipto

-si su señoría Aknadin, ella vive en una choza a las afueras del pueblo de Kul Elna, ella puede llevarlo al otro extremo de su hilo – informó el sirviente real

-manda a llamar a esa poderosa hechicera ante mi – ordenó el anciano prontamente mientras el sirviente mandaba a los mensajeros reales a llamar a la hechicera Ashita

-ella vive en la colina del pueblo de Kul Elna… tráiganla lo más pronto posible ante el señor Aknadin

-si, la traeremos lo más pronto posible – respondió el pequeño grupo de mensajeros que habían sido llamados para traer a la hechicera

-¿y si ella se rehúsa? – pregunto con cierto interés el sacerdote Mahad de apenas 17 años, quien había escuchado lo que había ordenado el faraón temporal Aknadin, en ausencia de su hermano Aknamkanon que se encontraba de viaje en tierras vecinas, haciendo una visita al rey de Nubia pero no tardaría en volver.

-entonces…

-Hagan lo que sea necesario para traerla – ordenó con voz firme el faraón temporal de Egipto a los mensajeros

-si el faraón Aknamkanon se entera puede…

-si lo sé… pero quiero ver si lo que dicen de esa hechicera es cierto, dicen que es muy poderosa y puede ver el hilo del destino…

-entonces yo iré por ella… – se ofreció Mahad, quien era el sacerdote del joven príncipe Yami Atem

-no me importa quien vaya por ella, sólo tráiganla – ordeno enfadado Aknadin al ver que nadie se movía para ir por la hechicera

-bueno… entonces iré… será mejor que me vaya, después de todo Kul Elna está a poco más de medio día de aquí – dijo mas para sí mismo Mahad mientras se dirigía a las caballerizas para agarrar un caballo y ponerse en marcha hacia el pueblo de Kul Elna, llevando con el lo indispensable

-Mahad ¿a dónde vas? – preguntó una pequeña niña morena de unos 11 años cabellos castaños lisos cortado en varias capas y unos lindos ojos azules, llevaba puesto un vestido color arena y unas lindas botas haciendo juego, en su cabeza portaba una especie de visera de tela mientras sostenía su varita mágica con la cual practicaba sus hechizos

-iré a traer a la hechicera que puede ver el hilo rojo del destino Mana, ¿ya terminaste de practicar? – pregunto ya que era algo raro ver tan temprano a su aprendiz por esos lugares

-¿enserio?... ¿y para que la traerás?

-para que encuentre el hilo rojo del hermano del faraón… el hilo rojo de Aknadin – respondió Mahad seriamente mientras subía a su caballo

-oh… quien querría terminar al otro lado del hilo de ese sujeto – dijo Mana con desagrado ya que no le caía bien el hermano del faraón

-seguramente alguien tan feo como él – respondió Mahad lanzando una discreta sonrisa mientras Mana reía ligeramente con el chiste que hizo su mentor

-eso es seguro… cuídate mucho Mahad, el príncipe y yo esperaremos por ti… yo también quiero conocer a la hechicera… le diré si puede guiarme a mi amor – dijo con mucha ilusión la niña

-quizás lo haga… hasta luego Mana, volveré al anochecer con la hechicera… termina de practicar tus conjuros – dijo a modo de despedida mientras se alejaba del palacio del faraón con destino al pueblo de Kul Elna, mientras en uno de los balcones una mirada rojiza siguió su camino hasta salir del palacio

-"me pregunto a donde irá Mahad…" – se pregunto un chico con cabello tricolor, de piel morena clara, vestido con finas ropas de seda con una corona y aretes que lo distinguían como alguien de la realeza de Egipto

**En Kul Elna**

-Vamos Marik patea la pelota – dijo con evidente emoción un chico albino de piel morena clara de unos 13 años de ojos cafés rojizos y cabellos blancos que llegaban hasta poco más abajo del hombro, vestía con una túnica roja con detalles de líneas blancas que llegaba hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla y zapatos grises

-ya voy Bakura… no seas impaciente – respondió de mala gana un chico de la misma edad con cabellos rubio cenizo en punta, ojos lila, de piel canela, iba vestido con una faldilla color negra con detalles en azul que le llegaba hasta las rodillas con un cinturón blanco y encima levaba una camisa de algodón ligera de color negra para hacer juego con el conjunto y unas sandalias blancas

Ambos niños se encontraban jugando con una pelota que Bakura había robado hábilmente a una caravana que había parado por un poco de provisiones en el pueblo de Kul Elna, el adolescente albino la había robado sin que nadie se diese cuenta

-bien ahí va – dijo Marik lanzando de nuevo la pelota a Bakura, que jugaban con otros chicos

-bien, ahí te va el balón Duke – gritó el albino para después pasarle el balón a un chico de cabello negro atado en una cola alta y ojos verdes, de la misma edad que los otros dos niños de piel morena clara, este chico vestía una túnica verde con pequeños detalles de triángulos negros y sandalias negras con hebillas

-si… - dijo para recibir el balón y patearlo directamente a unos postes y ver como el balón pasaba a través de ellos

-Anotación - grito el chico de cabellera negra

-si – afirmó Bakura para sonreír

-victoria – dijo Marik haciendo el símbolo de la V con sus dedos y una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y superioridad

-ganaron… muy buen juego – le dijo uno de los chicos con quienes jugaban, era un chico de 15 años de cabello castaño oscuro, liso y peinado en varias capas, que le llegaba hasta media espalda, sus ojos eran de color café oscuro, de piel trigueña y vestía una faldilla blanca con bordes en azul, una camiseta de algodón sin mangas blanca con una capucha y sandalias blancas

-si jugaron bastante bien – respondió un chico de 9 años cabellos castaños oscuros y claros cortos, sus ojos de color chocolate y piel apiñonada, vestía una túnica roja con bordes negros, zapatos rojos y un cinturón azul marino

-claro que si Judai… siempre jugamos muy bien – respondió Marik

-no es justo… ustedes tienen a Bakura en su equipo… es quien mejor patea – se quejo una chica rubia con unos bonitos ojos miel y piel clara, vestía una falda azul que llegaba hasta encima de la rodilla una camisa de lino blanca sin mangas y unas zapatillas azules, era la única mujer que jugaba con ellos, hermana menor del chico de cabellos castaños oscuros y largos, no rebasaba mas de los 9 años

-Asuka sabes que nosotros 3 somos un equipo – le dijo Duke a la niña

-pero yo quería jugar en su equipo

-sabes que no puedes jugar con Bakura y Marik Asuka, ellos tiran demasiado fuerte el balón podrían lastimarte – le explicó amablemente su hermano mayor Fubuki

-no es justo – se quejó la menor mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-vamos Asuka, no te quejes te has divertido con nosotros – intentó animar Judai a su amiga y vecina

-bueno chicos tenemos que irnos, mis padres nos estarán esperando para comer en casa Asuka y Judai tu madre me dejo a tu cargo así que andando – dijo al tiempo que tomaba a Asuka y a Judai de la mano y se retiraba de ahí con ellos

-nos vemos mañana chicos, iremos al río ¿vale? – se despidió un entusiasmado Judai continuando agarrando a Fubuki de la mano para ver a los otros tres niños

-si… recuerden llevar un par de ropas extras, las van a necesitar – gritó Duke al ver como se alejaba Fubuki con los 2 menores

-si… bueno yo regresaré a casa… mi hermano llegará temprano de trabajar y seguramente querrá que lo acompañe a comprar al mercado – dijo Duke caminando al lado del albino y el rubio ceniza

-sí, yo tengo que llegar… acompañaré a mi padre en sus negocios esta noche

-de nuevo… esta vez cuál es su objetivo

-una caravana a las afueras del pueblo

-¿por dónde vive la hechicera que puede ver el hilo rojo?

-no… sino por la entrada principal al pueblo… en unas dunas cercanas – explicó seriamente el albino

-¿no puedes rechazar el ir? – pregunto preocupado el chico rubio

-si puedo hacerlo pero… – corto el chico albino bajando la mirada un poco

-pero – animaron esos 2 para que el albino continúe hablando

-mis habilidades como ladrón aun no son suficientes, sé que el robar no es bien visto, pero las habilidades como ladrón pueden ser importantes en una situación riesgosa… o peor – terminó de explicar el niño albino mientras se detenía frente a una casa de ladrillos de color blanco despidiéndose de sus otros 2 amigos

-hasta mañana Bakura – se despidieron los otros dos niños y al cabo de unos minutos se separaron para dirigirse a sus casas

La tarde comenzaba a caer y con ella el trabajo bien hecho y exhaustivo del día para los campesinos y trabajadores del pueblo. A la entrada del pueblo llegó un hombre de alta y esbelta figura, montado en un caballo blanco, entró al pueblo y preguntó por la hechicera, después de eso pudo divisar la choza en la colina, llegó hasta ella y toco la puerta suavemente, para que esta sea abierta dejando ver a una mujer joven de cabello rojizo y ojos amatistas

-sí, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-buenas tardes señora, ¿aquí vive la hechicera que puede ver el hilo rojo?

-sí, soy yo, mi nombre es Ashita Motou, soy quien pude ver el hilo rojo del destino – se presentó la mujer con cautela ya que nunca había visto a ese hombre, ya que a juzgar por sus vestimentas venía de otra ciudad

-¿puedo pasar?

-claro, adelante – ofreció la señora dejando pasar a su invitado al tiempo que veía sus vestimentas, dándose cuenta que era un sacerdote o algún miembro de la nobleza, al cerrar la puerta le ofreció el sentarse en la mesa que servía de comedor para su familia, mientras ella se sentaba en el otro extremo, al tiempo que Mahad comenzaba a dar la explicación del porque se encontraba en ese lugar

-Mi nombre es Mahad, sacerdote del joven príncipe, he venido de Menfis, el faraón Aknadin me ordena que la lleve al palacio para que usted haga gala de sus habilidades – dijo seriamente el sacerdote Mahad tratando de sonar lo más claro posible

-su faraón quiere que yo lo lleve hasta el otro extremo de su hilo rojo ¿no es verdad?

-así es hechicera…

-no es necesaria tanta formalidad… llámeme Ashita o señora Motou… ¿cuándo desea verme el faraón?

-lo más pronto posible señora Motou… preferiría que partamos hoy mismo para llegar al palacio al anochecer y mañana mismo comenzar a realizar la encomienda del faraón

-mmm… hoy mismo… - reflexionó la señora mientras la puerta de la choza era abierta

-Mami hoy fui ayudar al abuelo a… – se detuvo en seco el pequeño Yugi al ver a un hombre hablando con su madre en la mesa de su choza

-Yugi, cariño ve a tu habitación un momento… no tardaré en subir – dijo la señora cariñosamente a su hijo para ver como subía las modestas escaleras de madera y entraba el abuelo de Yugi, el señor Solomon

-que sucede Ashita… buenas noches joven – dijo amablemente el abuelo al ver que su nuera tenía visitas y el invitado ante el saludo inclino la cabeza devolviendo el saludo

-Señor Solomon, el faraón de Egipto desea verme para que lo lleve hacia su persona destinada – comenzó a explicar Ashita levantándose de la mesa

-¿tienes que partir? – pregunto preocupado el abuelo

-si… el faraón quiere verme para que lo lleve hacia su persona amada, quiere que parta inmediatamente a verlo – dice con un poco de preocupación

-es mejor que vayas Ashita… no querrás hacer que el faraón se enfade

-sí, pero no quiero dejarlos solos a ti y a mi pequeño Yugi

-no te preocupes, él y yo estaremos bien

-¿está seguro Salomon? – preguntó insegura la mujer

-si… es tu trabajo encontrar a la persona destinada para el faraón, después de todo eres una hechicera muy poderosa… estoy seguro que lograrás hallar a la persona que el amará – dijo animado el señor Motou a su nuera mientras la tomaba de las manos en señal de confianza

-de acuerdo… entonces iré a Menfis… iré a despedirme de Yugi – dijo para subir a la habitación de su hijo dejando solos a los dos hombres

-Yugi hijo, tengo que decirte algo importante

-vas a ir a buscar el hilo rojo del señor de ahí abajo

-si… iré a buscar el hilo rojo… pero no del señor de ahí abajo… sino del faraón de Egipto, por eso partiré ahora mismo para ir a buscar el hilo rojo de ese hombre y mañana estaré de regreso en el pueblo – le explicó cariñosamente a su hijo mientras le daba un abrazo

-entonces volverás pronto mami

-si mi niño… regresaré muy pronto… te lo prometo – le dijo besando en la mejilla a su hijo con mucho amor

-si mami – dijo separándose de su madre para bajar con su abuelo, al tiempo que la señora Motou cogía una bolsa para meter unas cuantas ropas extras y ponerse una capa para no sentir frio, ya que la tarde poco a poco se iba desvaneciendo

-hare todo lo posible por regresar con ustedes

-no te preocupes por Yugi ni por mi Ashita, sé qué harás bien tu trabajo – le dijo Solomon amablemente

-gracias, nos vemos dentro de 2 días – se despidió la hechicera para subir al caballo que era conducido por el sacerdote Mahad hacía Menfis bajo la mirada de su hijo y su suegro quienes los veían alejarse

-"Ashita cuídate mucho, regresa con bien a casa… es todo lo que pido… pero porque tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto" – pensó un poco angustiado el señor Solomon entrando de nueva cuenta con el pequeño a la choza

-abuelito, tengo hambre…hay que hacer la cena – dijo entusiasmado el pequeño niño para ir corriendo a la cocina y comenzar a cocinar

-espera Yugi, yo te ayudo – dijo el abuelo para encaminarse a la cocina junto con su nieto para preparar la cena.

Mientras el sacerdote y la hechicera salían de Kul Elna rumbo a Menfis, cerca de la entrada principal en una dunas cercanas, se encontraba acampando una caravana con dirección a Alejandría, harían su última escala en Menfis para emprender un viaje de 5 días hacía dicha ciudad.

-muy bien, ustedes rodearán la parte este… ustedes por el oeste, ustedes asegúrense que nadie los vea – ordenaba por última vez observando como en la caravana, quienes hacían guardia eran alrededor de 6 personas

-Bakura, tu irás con los demás ladrones, eres bueno para ultrajar y calcular el valor de los objetos – ordenó un hombre de unos 40 años, vestía una túnica café, zapatos cafés, su cabello era blanco ceniza, ojos grises y mirada severa, tenía múltiples cortadas en la cara y una gran cicatriz en su brazo derecho que cargaba un sable curvo muy filoso

-si padre – respondió Bakura mientras veía la caravana al tiempo que su grupo se acercaba sigilosamente para asaltar la caravana

-ahora – ordenó el jefe de los ladrones para que los demás empezaran a correr para abalanzarse contra la caravana

-ladro…

-calla mujer – dijo un bandido que había derribado a la mujer que intentaba alertar a los demás amenazándola con un cuchillo en su cuello para evitar que escapara

-no te muevas – dijo otro bandido para poner su espada en el cuello de un hombre mayor evitando que este alertara a los otros.

-bien, vamos, ustedes 3 encárguense de la parte delantera, yo me encargaré de robar los objetos de aquí hacia adelante – le dijo a los chicos mientras se separaban y Bakura entraba a una tienda de color azul, ya que era la última de la caravana encontrando a un niño albino, de bonitos y gentiles ojos cafés y cabello blanco, un poco más largo que el suyo cayendo en capas y de piel blanca; vestía una túnica azul cielo y se encontraba tapado y algo sorprendido y asustado por la presencia del otro niño

-u…un…un…Lad… – pero su grito fue silenciado por la mano de Bakura en un ágil movimiento posicionándose en las piernas del niño al tiempo que sacaba una daga de entre su túnica y la movía lentamente para que el niño la viera

-tranquilo, si me das las cosas de valor no te hare daño – susurro por lo bajo sintiendo como se estremecía el pequeño que tenía apresado

-quitaré mi mano y me darás todo lo de valor… a cambio no te haré nada… entiendes… por el contrario si gritas o haces algo estúpido te mataré – dijo lo más amenazante que pudo logrando que el niño asintiera en señal de que entendía lo que le habían dicho

-bien – dijo retirando la mano lentamente de la boca del niño…este no hablo, ni siquiera se atrevía a moverse o a hacer algún ruido por temor a morir en manos de ese ladrón dejando que Bakura robara joyas, diamantes, piedras preciosas, brazaletes, sortijas, anillos, collares, tobilleras, estatuillas de bronce, dijes, adornos para el cabello, aretes entre varias cosas más. Los metió en un bolso que llevaba consigo y miró al niño que aun estaba en el sitio donde lo había acorralado con sus piernas juntas y su cabeza mirando hacia el suelo. El ladrón lo miró por unos instantes y se dio cuenta de que llevaba un brazalete de oro, en los bordes había pequeñas incrustaciones de esmeraldas, y en la parte de en medio tenía incrustados rubíes con forma de pequeños rombos que llamaban mucho a atención, sin duda un objeto muy valioso que no pasó desapercibido para los ojos del joven ladrón

-dame tu brazalete – sonó firme y calmo para ver como su víctima daba un respingo e intentaba ocultar su brazalete siendo demasiado tarde

-pero…

-entrégame la joya que tienes o te asesinaré – dijo para asustar al chico frente a él, quien no pasaría más allá de los 10 u 11 años según calculaba el joven ladrón haciendo movimientos rápidos con su daga

-n-no pu-puedo dártela – respondió con voz temblorosa el niño agarrando el brazalete en señal de protegerse, eso intrigó al ladrón ya que nadie nunca antes le había negado nada, ya que por lo general siempre le daban lo que pedía sin objeción alguna

-¿y porque no?

-eh… porque… fue un regalo que me dio mi hermana antes de que Ra la llamara junto a él – respondió sinceramente el pequeño niño llevando el brazalete a su corazón en un gesto de cariño por la persona que se la entregó

-….

-es el único recuerdo que tengo de ella… por favor no te la lleves, te daré lo que quieras pero no te lleves el brazalete – pidió el niño mirando al mayor con sus ojos vidriosos, los cuales pedían piedad y comprensión por el valor sentimental que tenía hacia el objeto

-mmm… quiero el brazalete niño

-por favor, por favor te daré lo que quieras a cambio del brazalete – dijo cerrando sus ojos al sentir como el ladrón se abalanzaba nuevamente hacia el, tumbándolo en el suelo quedado el ladrón sobre él

-cuantos años tienes… ¿10, 11, 12? – susurró el ladrón en el oído del mas chico quien al escucharlo se estremeció por sus palabras

-10 años – respondió bajito desviando la mirada

-hacia donde se dirige esta caravana

-ha… hacia Alejandría… pe-pero haremos una última escala en Menfis… muchos se quedaran allá y los que queden continuarán con el viaje – susurró el niño esperando algún movimiento por parte del ladrón encima de él, quien de un momento para otro aspiro con fuerza los cabellos del niño sintiendo su aroma

-lavanda… cuál es tu nombre niño

-Ry-Ryou señor La…

-no me digas Ladrón… si no sabes las razones no tienes derecho a juzgar… por cierto mi nombre es Bakura… y tengo 13 años – dijo para quitarse de encima del chico y disponerse a salir de la tienda ante la mirada perpleja y sonrojada del pequeño niño por lo que el ladrón le había dicho

-ah… respecto a lo que quiero ya lo he obtenido – dijo para mostrarle el brazalete que tenía en sus manos

-pe-pero…

-lo que yo quería era tener algo con lo que pudiera recordarte y ya lo he obtenido, nos veremos luego Lindo – dijo guiñándole un ojo al niño para salir de la tienda e ir en dirección a las demás y robar los objetos de valor, al cabo de un tiempo se escucho un silbido, indicando con eso que los ladrones deberían retirarse. Poco a poco fueron dejando la caravana, hubo algunos heridos pero nadie había muerto afortunadamente, ya que ellos se dedicaban a robar no a matar, caso contrario a los mercenarios

-bien Bakura, que tienes para nosotros – dijo ansioso su padre y el jefe de los ladrones

-en esa caravana había objetos de mucho valor, pude robar todo lo que tenían pero antes quiero pedir un favor jefe – pidió Bakura mirando a su padre, ya que cuando lo acompañaba en sus negocios era su Jefe no su Padre

-que es lo que quieres ahora

-quisiera quedarme con este brazalete, no tiene mucho valor, solo sacarías 2 monedas de bronce por esta baratija, pero me queda bien – dijo sonando desinteresado mientras se ponía el brazalete que le había robado al niño albino

-y como sabes eso… es de oro y tiene incrustaciones de piedras – dijo su padre sospechando de su hijo ya que era difícil comprobar si lo que decía era mentira o no ya que no se veía muy bien en la oscuridad

-no es cierto, es obvio que es de latón barato y fue pintado, el color pronto desaparecerá dentro de unos poco años y las piedras... son de granate en diversos colores, no valen mucho en realidad… si fueran zafiros, diamantes o esmeraldas valdría algunas monedas de oro, pero el granate vale 1 moneda de bronce… menos de la cuarta parte que el topacio – terminó de decir el albino cruzándose de brazos, ya que no solo era bueno calculando el valor de los objetos si no que también sabía el precio de estos en el mercado y a cuanto los vendían los mercaderes

-entiendo, no valdría nada si nos dan 2 monedas de bronce por él… entonces quédatelo, que mas tienes para nosotros – pregunto mas ansiosamente

-estos brazaletes valen por los menos 5 doblones de oro – dijo repartiéndose el botín y mostrando los demás brazaletes entre otros objetos, al final de la noche luego de que todos se hayan repartido el botín Bakura y su padre regresaron a su casa en la madrugada

-enserio… dime porque quieres quedarte con ese brazalete… y no me digas que su precio vale menos que 3 monedas de plata por que eso es mentira – le reprochó su padre a su hijo mientras este reía de lado, cerraba sus ojos y cruzaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza en señal de cansancio

-digamos que es un recuerdo de la primera persona en oponerse a mis deseos – soltó tranquilamente recordando al pequeño albino y sus lindos ojos cafés

-entonces debió de ser alguien muy interesante para que no lo asesinaras – comento divertido su padre

-"no sabes cuan interesante era" – pensó mientras en su mente recordaba el aroma y la voz suave, poco temerosa pero firme del niño

-bueno, al menos cumpliste con el trabajo, tus habilidades van mejorando… incluso tuviste el descaro de mentirme sobre ese brazalete con buenos fundamentos… serás un gran ladrón – afirmó su padre al entrar a su casa junto con su hijo

-si… por supuesto – dijo para dirigirse a su habitación dispuesto a dormir ya que el robo lo había agotado en sobremanera, sonrió al recordar su encuentro con el pequeño

-"ese niño era lindo… sus ojos eran preciosos… más hermosos que cualquier joya… su piel blanca como el marfil suave como el terciopelo, y su aroma… el más delicioso que mis fosas nasales hayan tenido la dicha de oler… sin duda… hoy fue la mejor noche" – pensó con alegría un muchacho cayendo atrapado en el mundo de los sueños

**En Menfis, en el palacio real **

Dos personas se encontraban desmontando del caballo blanco que los había transportado hasta el imponente palacio, el sacerdote ayudo a la hechicera a bajar del corcel para llevarla posteriormente a palacio, la noche había caído ya desde hace unas cuantas horas y seguramente todos se encontrarían durmiendo

-sígame por aquí, señora Motou… le daré una habitación para que pueda dormir y mañana hable con el faraón Aknadin, el es el hermano menor del faraón Aknamkanon, quien salió al país de Nubia a visitar a su primo y acordar algunos asuntos políticos – explicó Mahad a la joven hechicera

-entiendo…el faraón debe de querer encontrar a su persona amada, a la que está destinada a pasar el resto de su vida junto a él

-si… esta será su habitación señora Motou, siéntase cómoda, descanse para que mañana vea al faraón Aknadin… - se despidió cortésmente el sacerdote dejando a la joven madre en la habitación, mientras se ponía un camisón blanco largo para poder dormir y doblaba su ropa para que no se maltratara tanto, la deposito junto a una silla que se encontraba ahí junto con sus zapatillas; se metió a la cama y se arropó para quedar dormida a los pocos minutos por el cansado viaje hacia Menfis

-"Espero que Yugi y mi suegro se encuentren bien…mañana será otro día… intentaré dar lo mejor de mí" – pensó alegremente la hechicera al tiempo que iba cerrando sus ojos, cayendo en un profundo sueño… ignorando que pronto sucedería una desgracia sobre su querido pueblo…

CONTINUARÁ…

**Notas: **

Hola, que les pareció este primer capítulo…espero que les haya gustado…

necesito sugerencias... que es lo que les gustaria que pasará?

y ¿que parejas les gustaría ver?

Gracias n.n


	2. Chapter 2

Konichiwa mina-san, les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic de Yugioh… espero que les guste… muchas gracias a las personas que lo leyeron y me dejaron algún review

**Disclamer**: Yugioh, Yugioh Gx y Yugioh 5Ds pertenecen a su respectivo autor Kazuki Takahashi, Naoyuki Kageyama yo solo tome a sus personajes prestados para realizar este fic

-"Hey" – pensamientos

-¿Cómo estás? – habla normal

***_Flash Back***_

**-En el templo – cambio de escenario**

-(jaja que buena onda) – mis notas locochonas

Ahora que comience el fic:

**Capítulo 2: la Desgracia de Kul Elna y los sobrevivientes**

La noche estrellada sobre el imponente reino de Egipto poco a poco iba cediendo su lugar para dar paso al radiante Dios Ra e iluminar con su esplendor el reino… En el palacio del faraón los rayos del poderoso Ra iluminaban todo lo que tocaba, dándole un aspecto majestuoso al pueblo egipcio. Los trabajadores y campesinos con el saludo del dios salieron dispuestos a continuar con sus labores diarias, las mujeres preparaban el desayuno para sus hijos y maridos, algunos jóvenes iban a sus lecciones en la casa de la Vida, donde aleccionaban a los niños para que aprendieran a leer y a escribir, sumar y restar, algunos a combatir, otros a curar, unos cuantos a forjar espadas o metales para la pelea… todo dependía de las habilidades que aprendían a desempeñar los niños… cuando escogían un determinado oficio se les enviaba a la casa correspondiente donde sus nombres eran anotados para que una vez que salieran de esa casa fueran aceptados en algún establecimiento conocido siendo recomendados por sus habilidades, trabajando en el negocio familiar o comenzando su propio negocio.

En una de las habitaciones del palacio se encontraba el joven príncipe Yami Atemu, un chico de 13 años, cabellos rojizos y negros en punta, con mechones rubios cayendo a los lados de su cara y luces rubias esparcidas entre su cabello, piel morena clara, y lindos ojos rojizos; vestía una túnica blanca de manga corta con un cinturón de oro, alrededor de su cintura, debajo de este caía una especie de cinta azul, con el borde blanco, usaba un collar de oro alrededor de su cuello, en su frente portaba una especie de diadema con el símbolo de un ojo, distintivo de la realeza, en sus muñecas llevaba brazaletes de oro y en sus piernas usaba unas tobilleras largas de oro, que cubrían sus pantorrillas y haciendo juego unas zapatillas del mismo color que su túnica.

El joven príncipe se encontraba levantado apenas los rayos del sol habían tocado su rostro, ya que como príncipe, tenía que recibir educación como tal cuando tomara el lugar de su padre, el faraón. El recibía lecciones junto con los demás hijos de la nobleza en la casa Jeneret, impartidas por el sacerdote real Ai y el sacerdote Daitokuji, el sacerdote Ai era un viejo de edad avanzada, pero era el más sabio y también un buen maestro en cuanto a lecciones reales se tratase; mientras que Daitokuji-sensei era un joven maestro, se encargaba de dar lecciones de vida y lo que fuese necesario a los hijos de los funcionarios, cortesanos, sacerdotes, y al príncipe mismo. En otra parte del palacio, específicamente en uno de los pasillos se encontraba un hombre mayor, vestido con el traje real que lo acreditaba como faraón temporal junto con la corona real, ya que el verdadero Faraón de Egipto se encontraba de visita en el reino de Nubia, a unos días de camino, pero llegaría muy pronto, según el mensaje que recibió de su real majestad el faraón Aknamkanon la tarde de ayer.

Ayer en la noche había esperado hasta la llegada del sacerdote con la hechicera que podía ver el hilo rojo pero no llegaron hasta muy entrada la madrugada, molesto porque lo hagan esperar se fue a dormir con un castigo pensado para el sacerdote del joven príncipe.

-"Mahad… en cuanto te vea te azotaré lo más fuerte que pueda con el látigo del rencor" – pensaba Aknadin dirigiéndose al trono real, donde seguramente atendería algunas audiencias que tendría con los legisladores de Egipto, para discutir sobre los impuestos y tributos a los templos establecidos en cada pueblo de Egipto, tales como Sakkara, Danshur, Abusuir, Tanis, Mitanni, Abu Sir, Abydos, Tebas, Luxor, Kul Elna, Assuan, Gerzeh, Amarna, Dendera, Cairo, Menfis, Karnak, entre otros pueblos pequeños pero más alejados de Egipto, pertenecientes al reino de Nubia, pero por sobre todo tenía que ver la creación de artículos milenarios para poder proteger a Egipto de sus enemigos, pero para ello requería el alma de mil personas, por lo que secretamente había decidido mandar a un ejército hacia uno de los pueblos más detestados por él… Kul Elna… pueblo en el cual curiosamente residían los bandidos más peligrosos de todo Egipto…hasta que sorpresivamente el día anterior se había enterado que ahí residía la hechicera, por lo que antes del ataque la había mandado a llamar

Aknadin se encontraba pensando en todo lo que tendría que hacer para ese día hasta que en una de las esquinas logró divisar al sacerdote Mahad, quien hizo una breve inclinación hacia el hombre y habló

-Aknadin, he encontrado a la hechicera que puede ver el hilo Rojo, se está preparando para verlo señor – dijo calmadamente Mahad

-entonces llévala cuanto antes a mis aposentos – ordenó retirándose del pasillo en camino a su habitación para esperar ahí a la poderosa hechicera

Mahad fue a ver a la hechicera quien ya se encontraba despierta y cambiada, ella vestía una túnica rosa con flores bordadas que iban desde el cuello hasta la falda de la túnica la cual llegaba hasta poco mas encima de las rodillas, llevaba un cinturón negro, zapatillas rosas con suela negra, y aretes largos. Mahad tocó la puerta y la hechicera fue a abrirle, encontrándose con el sacerdote, quien al verla se sonrojo ligeramente ya que la señora Motou parecía muy joven y era muy bonita.

-Buen día señora Motou, el faraón Aknadin la espera en sus aposentos, con gusto la llevaré ahí

-muchas gracias sacerdote Mahad, y gracias también por la comida, estuvo deliciosa – agradeció la hechicera con una hermosa sonrisa, ante la mirada seria y sonrosada del sacerdote

-no hay de que, después de todo es una invitada del palacio real, siéntase como en su casa – le dijo Mahad sonriendo a la hechicera para que se sintiera en confianza

-el palacio es impresionante – exclamó la señora Motou al verse rodeada de tanto lujo, mientras caminaban por los pasillos, algunos estaban adornados con finas pinturas, otros contaban la historia de la construcción y edificación de Egipto, doblaron en una esquina divisando el jardín real rodeado de columnas y al otro lado de este se encontraba la casa de Jeneret, donde se podía ver a los hijos de nobles funcionarios y gente importante tomar sus lecciones del día, subieron unas escaleras donde encontraron otro amplio pasillo ampliamente iluminado, la diferencia es que en este pasillo era donde residía la familia del faraón, al fondo del corredor este se dividía en un pasillo lateral, donde se suponía estarían algunos sacerdotes y miembros de la corte real

-por aquí – dijo el sacerdote Mahad acercándose a una puerta dorada con el símbolo del dios solar Ra grabada en ella, tocando la puerta y escuchando un pase procedió a abrir la puerta, y entrar por esta anunciando la llegada de la hechicera

-dile que pase, y retírate cuanto antes, tengo asuntos más importantes que tratar, dile al visir que se encargue de la audiencia sobre los impuestos y los tributos a los templos – ordenó mientras Mahad salía despidiéndose con una inclinación de cabeza hacia la hechicera

-hasta luego sacerdote Mahad – se despidió para entrar a los aposentos del faraón temporal Aknadin

-buenos días tenga usted Faraón Aknadin – saludó la hechicera haciendo una inclinación respetuosa hacia el faraón de Egipto. Aknadin en cuanto vio a la señora Motou se quedó impresionado por lo que veía, ya que él esperaba ver a una anciana decrépita entrada en años y espeluznante…pero resulto ser todo lo contrario, una señora que no pasaba más allá de los 35 años, relativamente joven, de piel apiñonada, cabello rojizo corto, con una esbelta y proporcionada figura, y los ojos más amables y decididos que jamás haya visto en una chica… sin duda aquello no se lo esperaba

-buen día señora… ¿es usted la hechicera que puede guiarme al otro extremo de mi hilo rojo? – pregunto sintiéndose estúpido por la pregunta obvia que había hecho, pero más valía asegurarse de eso ya que por alguna extraña razón no quería llevarse una decepción y que todo fuera una broma

-si… mi nombre es Ashita Motou, y puedo llevarlo hasta su persona destinada faraón Aknadin – respondió respetuosamente y amablemente la señora Motou

-entonces… llévame hacia el extremo de mi hilo

-por supuesto, deme sus manos – dijo al tiempo que Aknadin extendía sus manos hacia las manos de la hechicera mientras esta las tomaba y dirigía su mirada al dedo meñique del faraón para ver el invisible hilo rojo que las personas deseaban ver para llegar a su persona amada. Luego de verlo, con una de sus manos lo aprensó mientras lo seguía con la mirada dirigiéndose a la puerta, notando una particularidad en el hilo rojo de ese hombre.

-Faraón Aknadin es mi deber advertirle algunas cosas sobre el hilo Rojo del destino – habló Ashita rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ellos, mientras Aknadin sentía una inmensa calidez en sus manos

-que es lo que tienes que advertirme hechicera

-verá, el hilo rojo de una persona está conectado a su otra mitad por decirlo de alguna manera, sin embargo… el hilo rojo puede estar conectado a una persona, un animal o a un objeto determinado, no importa cuál de los 3 sea… a lo que esté conectado con usted al otro lado de su hilo… quizás podría no gustarle, o quizás si… sea cual sea la situación yo sólo puedo ver y seguir el hilo rojo… mas no puedo ver quién o qué es lo que está a su otro extremo… por lo que mi deber es preguntarle a todos aquellos a quienes guió… si usted está dispuesto a presenciar que es lo que está al final de su hilo, siendo que fue advertido sobre lo que podría encontrar – dijo Ashita de modo firme a Aknadin sin soltarle las manos esperando su respuesta

-si… estoy dispuesto a ver qué es lo que hay al otro extremo de mi hilo Rojo – dijo firmemente el faraón Aknadin al ver la mirada decidida de la hechicera, mirada que capto por completo su atención al ver a la joven hechicera tan segura

-bien… antes debo darle otra advertencia… existen personas en las que el brillo de su hilo rojo ha dejado de existir… el brillo del hilo rojo significa que esa persona, objeto o animal sigue con vida en algún lugar de esta vasta tierra, puede ser Egipto o algún pueblo en donde se encuentre su persona destinada por lo que volveré a repetir la pregunta… ¿usted está dispuesto a continuar con la búsqueda de su ser destinado? – pregunto suavemente y firme la hechicera mientras Aknadin sentía un fuerte Ka provenir de ella, indicador de ser alguien poderosa

-si… estoy dispuesto a ir en busca de mi persona destinada – atino a decir monótonamente a la hechicera frente a él, mientras veía como era rodeada por un haz en color rojizo y cálido

-una última advertencia… no será necesaria para usted pero nunca está de más…el hilo rojo puede estar cortado y ser simplemente un hilo como cualquier otro… eso significa que la persona a quien usted estaba destinada ha muerto y pasado a mejor vida junto al dios Ra – terminó de decir la hechicera para soltar las manos de Aknadin y comenzar a seguir el hilo rojo de aquel hombre quien seguía con la mirada a la hechicera que estaba frente a él

-Hechicera… mi hilo… ¿está cortado?

-no… su hilo esta completo al parecer… pero… el brillo que irradia de él es opaco

-y eso que significa – quiso saber Aknadin

-que quien este al otro lado de su hilo puede ser una persona muy joven… ya que habitualmente el brillo significa que tanta fuerza vital tiene esa persona, animal u objeto… si brilla demasiado esa persona tiene una extraordinaria fuerza vital o bien se encuentra en sus buenos años… si el brillo es poco intenso significa que la persona es alguien anciana o le queda poco tiempo de vida… y está el brillo opaco, que significa que la persona es demasiado joven – explico serenamente la hechicera mientras era seguida por Aknadin a la parte frontal del palacio, sin salir de este

-Hechicera si no te molesta preferiría quitarme mis cosas de valor para pasar desapercibido por el pueblo

-claro, yo lo esperaré aquí sentada, no se preocupe, no me iré a ningún lado – dijo la hechicera sonriendo amablemente al anciano Aknadin, quien se retiro inmediatamente a sus aposentos mientras se cambiaba de ropa

-"esa hechicera… es muy hermosa… pero también muy poderosa, su Ka es demasiado grande pero al mismo tiempo cálido… si lo que encuentro al final de mi hilo no me gusta, me quedaré con la hechicera como recompensa por lo que hay en mi otro extremo… pero si por el contrario… llega a gustarme… me quedaré con la chica o el chico que este al otro lado, pero también con la hechicera… no puedo dejar escapar a una mujer como ella… además el pueblo de Kul Elna desaparecerá esta noche y no tendrá otra opción más que quedarse aquí" – pensó maquiavélicamente cambiándose de ropa, usando una túnica simple con capucha, sandalias grises y cinturón negro. Salió de su habitación dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba la hechicera, la vio ahí sentada observando la cantidad de flores preciosas que se encontraban en la parte frontal del palacio, sosteniendo algo en la mano, suponiendo que era el hilo rojo que él no podía ver

-bien… continuemos buscando a la persona al otro extremo del hilo rojo – dijo situándose junto a la hechicera mientras comenzaban de nueva cuenta a caminar, viendo como las imponentes puertas del palacio eran abiertas dejando ver lo que les esperaba una vez que salieran del gran palacio

**En el comedor de la casa Jeneret**

Un grupo de niños se encontraba comiendo en el gran comedor de ese edificio, puesto que el dios Ra se hallaba cernido en el punto más alto del cielo de la mañana, indicando que ya pasaba poco más del medio día. El joven príncipe Yami Atemu se encontraba en el extremo de la alargada mesa… viendo como los demás niños comían y conversaban amenamente, al otro lado se encontraba Seto quedando los demás niños entre ellos

-Ne, ¿quién crees que este al otro lado del hilo de Aknadin? – preguntó una niña morena de 11 años… la alumna del sacerdote hechicero Mahad… Mana

-mmm… no lo sé Mana… de seguro debe ser alguien como él – respondió un niño de unos 9 años; cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color, con la particularidad de que sus ojos estaban un poco rasgados, de piel clara, vestía una túnica morada con rebordes negros, un cinturón de plata, zapatillas negras, una tobillera en el pie derecho y un collar café alrededor del cuello su nombre era Jun Manjoume, era hijo de uno de los funcionarios de la casa de las leyes que se encargaba de ver la administración, las leyes, economía, la gestión de impuestos y tributos, así como los códigos de leyes del pueblo de Menfis, capital de Egipto en ese tiempo.

-seguramente debe de ser alguien tan estricto como él – comentó una chica de unos 14 años, cabellos rojizos cortos, con mechones más largos cayendo graciosamente alrededor de su rostro, ojos miel y piel trigueña, vestía una faldilla rosa con un bordado de una flor a un costado y caía por esa misma de frente una pequeña porción de su cinturón negro que tenía, llevaba una camisa de lino rosa con mangas con rebordes amarillos y unas zapatillas rojizas haciendo juego, su nombre era Akiza Isayoi y era hija del chaty o visir en quien recaía las funciones ejecutivas tales como la realización de los trabajos del faraón, director de 3 de los 6 tribunales en todo Egipto, jefe supremo de los archivos reales, y jefe supremo del doble granero y el doble tesoro; por no decir que era la única hija de uno de los primos del faraón Aknamkanon

-o quizás sea todo lo contrario a él y sea una persona educada y amable – dijo desinteresadamente un chico de unos 10 años, ojos negros, cabellos negros cortos y peinados hacia atrás, piel sonrosada, vestía una faldilla negra que estaba por debajo de las rodillas, una camiseta amarilla de manga cota con rebordes dorados, y zapatillas negras, su nombre era Daichi Misawa y era hijo de uno de los 6 funcionarios que atendían los trabajos del faraón, encargados de la edificación de los grandes edificios, construcción de canales y en la expedición de edificar nuevos templos o estatuas para los faraones

-bah!, no entiendo porque le dan tanta importancia a esos asuntos – respondió sin mucho interés un niño de 13 años, cabellos castaños y de impresionantes ojos azules, piel ligeramente morena, vestía una faldilla blanca que llegaba hasta las pantorrillas con un cinturón de oro y de este caía una cinta azul, y una camiseta azul sin mangas y zapatillas azules con suela blanca. Su nombre era Seth Kaiba, pero sus amigos le decían Seto, era el hijo ilegítimo del sacerdote Aknadin, y hermanastro de Mokuba pero él desconocía ser hijo del faraón Aknadin y primo del faraón, ya que los padres de Mokuba lo habían adoptado a muy temprana edad.

-sigo sin entender que tiene de especial ese hilo rojo – comentó un chico de unos 14 años de cabellos rubios y en punta, unos ojos violeta un poco rasgados y de piel clara, llevaba una faldilla verde oscuro, con un cinturón gris ajustable y una camiseta de manga ¾ blanca y zapatillas grises parecidas a unas botas. Su nombre era Jack Atlas, hijo del escriba principal del faraón Aknamkanon, quien estaba de servicio en la Heliópolis

-dicen que ese hilo está conectado a tu persona amada – respondió un niño de 8 años de cabellos negros alborotados, largos, que llegaban hasta media espalda, de ojos azul oscuro y piel morena clara, vestía una túnica verde azul con detalles de líneas blancas y azules, usando un par de zapatillas azules, su nombre era Mokuba, el hermanito menor de Seto, quien se encontraba sentado junto a él.

-quien puede verlo es una hechicera poderosa, y es quien está llevando a Aknadin a su hilo – comentó alegremente Mana

-tengo entendido que es la única que puede verlo – continuo Akiza

-sí…

-te imaginas encontrar a esa persona especial al otro lado de tu hilo rojo – comentó Mana emocionada

-y que te corresponda con la misma intensidad que tu… – continuo Akiza

-si…

-eso sería…

-tan romántico – dijeron ambas chicas suspirando como si estuvieran enamoradas mientras los demás niños ponían cara de asco por lo dicho

-enamorarse es perder el tiempo – dijo Jack

-¡NO ES CIERTO! – levantaron la voz las únicas niñas en el comedor

-es para personas que no tienen estima – comentó Seto llevándose un poco de pescado a la boca

-¡MENTIRA! – continuaron las niñas

-enamorarse es sólo para perdedoras como ustedes – comentó Jun despreocupadamente… ocasionando un silencio sepulcral que se hizo presente entre los chicos dejando lo que estaban haciendo y observando a las niñas… mientras un aura asesina se elevaba a gran velocidad

-que fue lo que dijiste – dijeron ambas con voces guturales viendo asesinamente a Jun quien estaba preparado para emprender la huída

-yo… hasta luego – dijo levantándose rápidamente y saliendo huyendo de la furia de sus amigas hacía el jardín

-¡NO SOMOS PERDEDORAS! – gritaron para elevar su Ka y dejar salir a La Maga oscura y al dragón del Rosal Negro atacar a su amigo mientras este se defendía con su dragón de luz y oscuridad, pero fue inútil ya que mientras Akiza enfrentaba al dragón Mana le daba una paliza mientras los demás niños veían la escena con un goterón en la cabeza

-no vamos a ayudarlo – dijo un preocupado Daichi

-No… él se lo busco – dijo Jack mirando como el dragón atacaba al otro

-si fuésemos a ayudar… ayudaríamos a Mana y Akiza – comento divertido Yami

-no creo que necesiten ayuda – comentó Seto

-recuérdenme no hacer enfadar a las niñas – dijo Mokuba mientras los demás pensaban de forma similar al ver la paliza que le estaban dando a Jun

Resultado: las dos niñas satisfechas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con un Jun todo chamuscado y apaleado

-porque no fueron a ayudarme – reclamó un Jun muy molesto

-porque a quienes ayudaríamos serían a ellas – respondió Jack

-pero eran ellas dos contra mí

-pero ellas son niñas – dijo Seth

-y a las mujeres no se les hace eso – respondió Mokuba

-pero son más grandes que yo

-pero eso no quita el hecho de que sean niñas… además te lo merecías por decir eso – dijo diplomáticamente Yami

-pero… no es justo – se quejó por última vez Jun al ver que los demás chicos defendían a las niñas

-claro que lo es… Akiza apenas puede controlar su Ka y Mana apenas está aprendiendo… tu por lo menos ya puedes sacar a tu dragón a voluntad… ellas sólo cuando están furiosas o tristes – le hizo ver Daichi a su amigo

-jum

-victoria – dijeron las 2 niñas alegremente llegando detrás de Jun

-fue suerte de principiantes – dijo Jun desviando la mirada

-no es cierto… además… eres muy grosero – dijo Akiza

-mandón – esa fue Mana

-egocéntrico – recordó Akiza

-insensible – opinó Mana

-y lo peor de todo es que… eres un arrogante – terminaron de decir al unísono para sacarle la lengua a Jun en señal de ofensa

-buen manejo de sus Ka – felicitó Yami

-gracias… pero en cierto modo el crédito se lo debes a Jun

-sin él no podríamos haberlos sacado – dijeron ambas niñas

-jajaja supongo que sí – río de buena gana el príncipe

-bueno... continuamos comiendo, ya que si no lo hacemos las horas siguientes de clase serán muy aburridas

-sí… lo bueno es que es el turno de Daitokuji-sensei para darnos clase – expresó tranquila Akiza

-si… pero nos hablará de las lenguas extranjeras y su importancia – dijo Akiza

-tengo una idea AKiza

-te escuchamos Mana

-y si le decimos a Daitokuji-sensei sobre la hechicera y nos hable de eso

-¡No! – dijeron al unísono los demás niños

-bueno… yo solo decía – se quejaba la niña al tiempo que los sirvientes retiraban los platos sucios y llegaba el sacerdote Daitokuji, y al verlo se dirigieron al salón respectivo para que impartiera su clase.

Daitokuji-sensei era un joven sacerdote de piel clara, y cabellos negros largos atados en una coleta baja, llevaba una túnica blanca con bordes negros, un collar rojo con incrustaciones de rubíes en él, zapatillas negras, y brazaletes de oro en ambas muñecas

-hola niños, bien, hoy pensaba continuar las lecciones de lengua extranjera, su importancia y dejarles tarea… pero como es un tema un poco extenso y aburrido para ustedes y muchos no me pondrán atención les voy a hablar de un tema interesante – dijo Daitokuji-sensei misteriosamente causando la curiosidad inmediata de todos los niños presentes

-de que va a hablarnos Daitokuji-sensei –dijo un intrigado Jack

-hoy voy a hablarles de una gran leyenda…

-de que se trata – dijo Seth un poco ansioso por tanto misterio

-una leyenda viviente que actualmente se encuentra aquí en Menfis… - dijo seriamente causando que todos los niños se acercaran para escucharlo mejor

-voy a hablarles de…

-de – dijeron todos juntos no aguantando las ansias de saber

-de…

-...

-¡De la Hechicera que puede ver el Hilo Rojo! – termino diciendo Daitokuji felizmente causando diferentes reacciones

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO – fue el grito colectivo de todos los niños

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII – Gritaron las niñas emocionadas por lo que dijo Daitokuji-sensei causando que un goterón caiga graciosamente por su cabeza

-supongo que pudo ser peor – musito bajito observando cómo los niños tenían auras depresivas y las niñas auras de corazones y una gran sonrisa

-la razón por la cual les hablaré sobre ella es simple… no es por que pueda ver el hilo rojo solamente… si no que su poder espiritual y su energía vital son impresionantes, además tengo que darles una lección sobre el amor y eso es lo que veremos hoy… díganme ¿qué piensan sobre el amor?

-es para personas que no se aprecian a sí mismas – respondió Seto despectivamente

-las personas que sienten amor se lastiman mutuamente – declaró Jack cruzándose de brazos

-es el sentimiento más hermoso que hay – esa fue Mana

-mmm… el amor te hace estúpido – comentó tajante Jun mirando muy mal a Mana

-el amor… es algo natural que se da entre las personas – respondió una sonrojada Akiza

-es esa emoción por ver a la persona que quieres – dijo Mokuba apoyando a las niñas

-es… algo que nace desde lo más profundo de tu ser – comentó Daichi Misawa mientras los demás lo veían con extrañeza pero no comentaron nada… hasta que faltaba el príncipe Yami en decir lo que pensaba siendo el centro de las miradas por parte de los demás

-yo emh… lo que pienso del amor es… es esa sensación de calidez que sientes cuando estás junto a esa persona, sin importar quien sea, te sientes bien a su lado y te gusta todo de esa persona… ya que tú la consideras especial – terminó de hablar el Príncipe Yami sumamente sonrojado dejando a los demás chicos sin palabras

-bueno todo lo que me dijeron ha sido correcto o al menos válidamente aceptado ya que todos tenemos una percepción diferente sobre las cosas, ya sea por experiencia o por lo que han escuchado – explicó el sacerdote Daitokuji

-…

-no se sabe cómo es que el hilo rojo está conectado a determinadas personas o como es que se relacionan entre ellas ni quien lo hace… ni siquiera se sabe si son los mismos dioses quienes elaboran este hilo

-entonces, ¿Cuál es el propósito de la hechicera?

-en las antiguas tablillas de la ciudad de Alejandría se muestra la historia de una mujer que aparece cada 1000 años, esta mujer puede ver el hilo rojo del destino y su misión principal es guiar a las almas que están destinadas a encontrarse tarde o temprano… ese es el propósito principal de la hechicera… también nos explica que la hechicera es la hija predilecta del dios Ra, por lo que explicaría el gran poder que tiene… sin embargo unos pocos textos dicen que al estar la hechicera en esta tierra… al mismo tiempo existe otra persona tanto o más poderosa que ella – les dijo Daitokuji-sensei

-espere… está diciendo que hay personas más fuertes que el faraón y sus allegados

-sí… sin embargo; muchas personas desconocen su poder o no pueden controlarlo libremente

-como Mana y Akiza – dijo Jun burlonamente mientras a ellas les salía una venita en la frente

-eh… no… esas personas desconocen los límites de sus poderes y hasta donde son capaces de llegar – les informó el profesor

-entonces… no saben que son personas poderosas

-no Jack, ellos no lo saben

-mmm

-continúe Daitokuji-sensei – sugirió Akiza ya que lo que les estaba diciendo era en verdad muy interesante

-bueno al mismo tiempo que la hechicera existe otro ser más poderoso que ella… pero a diferencia de la hechicera este poderoso ser puede ver los demás… - terminó Daitokuji-sensei el relato

-¿los demás? – preguntó alzando una ceja Seto

-si… el texto está incompleto… sólo esa mitad pero falta lo demás de ese antiguo relato, de las seis tablillas que cuentan la historia sólo fueron encontradas tres, además de un pergamino con la misma historia, pero lamentablemente también se halló la mitad de él en la gran biblioteca de Alejandría… la otra mitad sigue perdida

-ya veo… tan interesante que estaba

-sí

-entonces existe alguien más poderoso que la hechicera

-así es… aunque se desconoce quien pueda ser…

-por lógica tendría que ser alguien allegado a la hechicera

-o con los mismos poderes

-….

-entiendo que ella nos guíe a nuestra… persona destinada pero… ¿para qué?, es decir… ¿y si se equivoca?

-la hechicera nunca se equivocaría… después de todo ella es quien sabe al respecto del tema

-y si ella no existiera… nosotros podríamos llegar a amar o a juntarnos con la persona equivocada – concluyó Mana

-esa es exactamente la razón por la cual junta a las parejas… nosotros al no saber quién es nuestra persona destinada los dioses la mandaron para que ella nos guíe hacia esa persona y no cometamos el error de lastimar a nuestro ser querido

-¿lastimarlo?

-ese es un hecho muy conocido, ya que nuestros antepasados cometieron ese error, por eso los dioses enviaron a esta hechicera… cada mil años ella reencarna para guiar a las personas que están destinadas a encontrarse – terminó de decir Daitokuji mientras la lección de vida, amor e historia continuaba

**En Kul Elna**

El sol había bajado un poco de intensidad, pero no dejaba de irradiar calidez donde quiera que se viera, en el pueblo un chico albino y un chico rubio cenizo platicaban caminando en dirección a ver a sus demás amigos, iban vestidos con una túnica simple de color Café, sin accesorios

-entonces… robaste el brazalete de ese niño a pesar de que era algo valioso para él – se exalto Marik

-claro… después de todo ese chiquillo es la primera persona que se opone

-por lo general tu siempre les haces daño a aquellos que se oponen… o en el peor de los casos matarlos

-pues claro… pero no valía la pena… además era un niño muy lindo – le dijo a su compañero

-ah, con razón no lo mataste… te Gustó ese niño

-cállate… siempre sacas conclusiones apresuradas – le dijo Bakura con un ligero sonrojo asomando en sus mejillas

-que mal que no sepas si viajo hasta Alejandría o se quedó en alguna ciudad de Egipto

-claro que lo sé… el chico se dirigía a Menfis para ir a vivir con unos amigos que le ofrecieron asilo

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-porque hoy en la mañana lo vi mi amigo – dijo pasándole el brazo a su amigo moreno en señal de amistad y acudiendo a él un flash Back

_***Flash Back***_

_Luego del asalto a la caravana, muchos hombres y mujeres decidieron dormir un poco y partir con apenas los primeros rayos del dios Ra. Las horas pasaron hasta que poco antes del amanecer en una tienda de campaña de color azul una figura sospechosa se colaba entre la tienda, se acercó a la persona que se encontraba dormida y la movió hasta que logró hacerlo despertar_

_-¡ah! – dio un pequeño sustito tapándose la boca con una de sus manos por temor a despertar a alguien más al ver al peculiar intruso que se coló en su tienda_

_-Hola Lindo – saludo el ladrón frente a él_

_-co-como se atreve a venir después de que le robó a toda la caravana – le reprocho el niño albino al mayor_

_-es como si le preguntaras a un asesino por qué regreso a la escena del crimen – respondió Bakura_

_-…_

_-para ver a su víctima, eso es obvio – comentó divertido el ladón_

_-pero si usted ya me robó mi brazalete… ¿acaso no le basta con eso?_

_-la verdad… no – dijo sonriendo de medio lado el ladrón_

_-es usted un sinvergüenza – opinó Ryou_

_-gracias por el halago y no me trates como si fuera un anciano que no soy tan mayor_

_-¿a qué has venido? – pregunto a la defensiva Ryou_

_-puedo asegurarte que no ha robar… a decir verdad… vengo en son de paz – dijo mostrándole ambas manos para demostrar que no mentía_

_-son de paz… mmm... jajajajajajaja – se río bajito el niño albino ante lo dicho por el mayor lo que causo que apareciera una vena en la sien del ladrón_

_-no te rías, es en serio – dijo algo molesto ante la diversión del otro_

_-lo siento pero… jaja… es que me pareció muy gracioso ya que por lo general los ladrones nunca asaltan dos veces el mismo lugar ni a la misma persona_

_-…_

_-no te ves tan temible como anoche – hizo notar el menor esbozando una sonrisa angelical_

_-si bueno… anoche… yo… verás… yo – comenzó a explicar el albino mayor con una mano tras su cabeza en señal de vergüenza_

_-tu… – animo al chico_

_-yo… quería… quería entregarte esto – le dijo extendiendo el brazalete que anteriormente había robado_

_-mi brazalete… viniste para devolvérmelo – dijo sorprendido el niño albino al entender las intenciones del mayor acercándose a este, dándole un abrazo dejando sorprendido al otro niño quien correspondió el abrazo, mirándolo con ternura_

_-muchas gracias – dijo con verdadero agradecimiento recargándose en el pecho del mayor_

_-no hay de qué pequeño – respondió el mayor mientras acariciaba los cabellos del albino menor para después separarse del abrazo_

_-¿Por qué me la devuelves… si eres un… es decir, si robas?_

_-porque no robo por querer, robo para sobrevivir, el pueblo de Kul Elna es muy pobre, por eso hacemos lo que podemos para poder comer, robando caravanas o a extranjeros pero nunca entre nosotros, esa es la primera regla de los ladrones profesionales, y si te lo devuelvo es porque es importante para ti – explicó calmadamente sus razones para hacer algo así_

_-muchas gracias en verdad pero… mejor quédatela – le dijo extendiéndole de nueva cuenta el brazalete_

_-después de venir hasta aquí para devolvértela ¡ya no la quieres! – se exaltó el ladrón_

_-no es eso… si la quiero… pero… ayer dijiste que querías un recuerdo de mí y después de mucho pensarlo… yo… me sentí un poco feliz de que tuvieras el brazalete porque te recordaría a mí – admitió avergonzado el menor_

_-eh… entonces quieres que me quede con ella – corroboró el ladrón tomando el brazalete para colocarlo en su muñeca derecha nuevamente_

_-estoy seguro de que Amane estaría de acuerdo – sonrió amablemente haciendo que el mayor se sonroje por el comentario – será mejor que te vayas a casa… podrían descubrirte_

_-claro… pero antes de irme… dime hacia donde te diriges_

_-voy hacia Menfis… iré a vivir con unos amigos ahí ya que me he quedado sólo… entraré a tomar lecciones en la casa de la vida con mis amigos para poner un negocio juntos… o al menos esa es la idea – le explicó Ryou al ladrón_

_-eso es bueno_

_-sí… será mejor que te vayas el sol ya va a salir – dijo empujando al ladrón para que saliera de la tienda y se fuera antes de que toda la caravana notara su presencia y armaran un escándalo_

_-nos volveremos a ver… Ryou – terminó de decir el ladrón saliendo de la tienda_

_-ha… hasta luego… Bakura-san – se despidió el niño viendo como el ladrón se alejaba en dirección a su pueblo con una sonrisa satisfecha_

_***Fin del Flash Back***_

-recordó mi Nombre Marik – dijo con ilusión Bakura

-que emoción… un niño recordó tu nombre – dijo burlonamente Marik mientras Duke llegaba junto a ellos con una bolsa en mano, como las que ellos tenían, ya que irían al río a nadar y a pescar, por lo que todos acordaron vestirse de la manera más simple para luego cambiarse a sus ropas normales

-hola Bakura, Marik

-Hola Duke

-Hola niño dado – saludó Bakura

-¿Por qué tan de buen humor?

-por que un niño recordó su nombre – le dijo divertido Marik a Duke quien entró en confusión

-luego me contarán… hay que ir por Fubuki – le respondió Duke caminando mientras los dos chicos se molestaban mutuamente, para detenerse en una casa blanca de dos pisos y a lado de esta una casa roja, en la puerta de la casa blanca se encontraba un Judai y una Asuka con 2 bolsas a sus lados platicando amenamente, ambos vistiendo una túnica simple de color roja para Judai y lila para Asuka

-hola Asuka, Judai – saludaron los 3 una vez ahí

-Hola chicos – saludaron los menores

-¿Y Fubuki? – preguntó con interés Bakura al no ver al castaño con los niños

-fue por un encargo de mamá a última hora…regresara pronto…espero – explicó Asuka cruzada de brazos

-bueno, ya que estamos casi todos presentes… Bakura les tiene que contar algo muy bueno… no es así – animo Duke mientras le daba un codazo a su amigo

-si… ayer… mientras robaba la caravana que se quedo cerca de las dunas…conocí a un chico – confesó el ladrón a los chicos

-un chico – repitió Asuka con extrañeza

-si… un chico – menciono de nuevo avergonzado causando que tanto Judai como Asuka se vieran y sonrieran de manera cómplice

-Kura está Enamorado, Kura está enamorado – cantaron los dos niños al mismo tiempo

-ca… cállense – respondió el ladrón – ustedes no saben nada del amor…cuando mencionamos la palabra beso…ustedes dos se asquean

-claro… esas cosas no nos interesan como a ustedes, y como son mayores que nosotros cuando conocen a alguien que les gusta por lo general ustedes siempre se… se… - dijo no pudiendo acabar con la oración el pequeño Judai

-¡SE BESAN! – gritó Asuka con los ojos cerrados ayudando a Judai a terminar la frase

-si… lo que dijo ella – respondió señalándola ya que esa palabra era una palabra desagradable para ellos

-ja… lo ven, no pueden pronunciar esa palabra sin que sientan horror o asco – les hizo ver Bakura

-no saben cuánto tiempo tardara Fubuki… se supone que hoy iríamos al río para volver temprano

-no… mamá le dijo cuando estábamos a punto de salir y tuvo que irse corriendo, desconozco hasta donde tuvo que ir por que salió como rayo de aquí

-ya veo – dijo Duke

-pero en fin… ¿cómo era el chico de quien estás enamorado? – preguntó con cierto interés Asuka

-no les diré nada… porque él y yo nos B-E-S-A-M-O-S – dijo con burla el ladrón a la niña ya que no quería contarles nada a los menores, al menos no sin la presencia de Fubuki, ya que como buen hermano mayor, y el más grande de los tres era quien los cuidaba a todos ellos, velando por su hermana, su vecino y los otros tres chicos, además de que Fubuki les había salvado en ocasiones anteriores culpándose por cosas de las que no era responsable y también por haberle ayudado a pesar de saber que él era un ladrón… conocido como el príncipe de los ladrones

-ah… puaj que asco, no entiendo cómo pueden besarse…si no son adultos – dijo Judai al imaginarse la escena, causando la risa de los presentes en general y platicando de otros temas, como los juegos o lo que harían ese día

-pienso pescar un pez enorme – comentó Duke divertido

-yo quiero aprender a pescar… nunca lo he hecho

-yo quiero aprender a nadar… mi hermano dice que es sencillo pero…me da un poco de miedo

-no te preocupes Asuka seguro lo lograrás – la animo Judai

-sí… después de todo Fubuki nada muy bien y no te será difícil aprender…a mí me enseño a nadar también hace un par de años

-¿enserio mi hermano te enseñó a nadar Marik?

-si… a mí me daba mucho miedo el agua…por lo que un día accidentalmente caí en el río… Fubuki quien se encontraba cerca me sacó y me regaño, luego me enseñó a nadar… me costó un poco de trabajo pero ya sé nadar

-mi hermano siempre ha estado con ustedes verdad… ¿desde hace cuanto lo conocen?

-yo lo conozco desde hace 2 años – dijo Marik

-yo desde hace año y medio – contestó Duke

-yo lo conozco desde poco más de 4 años – respondió Bakura – es un poco extravagante, escandaloso, demasiado alegre y espontáneo para mi gusto pero… también es una persona responsable, leal, y seria cuando se lo propone – terminó de expresarse Bakura del castaño mayor

-si… además da buenos consejos cuando se trata de parejas – aclaró Marik

-si hay que decirle que nos enseñe como besar – comentó distraído Duke

-Si – dijeron los otros dos al unísono provocando una mirada reprobatoria por parte de los más chicos

Pasó un tiempo más y a lo lejos de esa calle se podía ver una nube de polvo que se acercaba peligrosamente a los muchachos, en un acto reflejo Duke abrazó a Asuka intentando protegerla mientras que Marik y Bakura se ponían delante de Judai para que lo que sea que se acercaba a ellos no dañara a los menores, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando vieron a un Fubuki despeinado, sudoroso, cansado y agitado por lo que se recargó sobre sus rodillas para tomar aire y normalizar su respiración, mientras Duke, Marik y Bakura se acercaban a verlo

-Fubuki… ¿estás bien?

-s-si… ah… ah… vaya… yo creí que no escaparía de esas chicas pero… al fin... lamento la tardanza chicos, será mejor que nos vayamos rápidamente al río si no quiero que ellas me encuentren – comentó entrando a la casa, bajo la mirada confusa de sus amigos; cogió 2 bolsos y salió de nueva cuenta, indicando que estaban listos para partir

-bien entonces… al río – dijo determinada Asuka, cargando sus bolsa, junto con los demás

-que fue lo que te ocurrió Fubuki

-una larga historia… ¿están dispuestos a escucharla hasta llegar al río?

-por supuesto que si amigo

-claro

-una buena historia nunca se rechaza y menos si eres tú el que la protagoniza – rió de buena gana Bakura

-bueno verán pues lo que paso fue que esta mañana… – comenzó a relatar Fubuki siendo escuchado por su grupo de amigos en dirección al río

**En Menfis**

La señora Motou se encontraba aun siguiendo el hilo Rojo del faraón temporal Aknadin, lo curioso y lo que era una bendición era que solamente podía ver el hilo rojo de ese hombre ya que si veía los otros hilos rojos de las demás personas no sabría hacia donde ir y seguramente acabarían mezclándose y enredándose entre ellos, una vez que cruzaron las puertas del imponente palacio se habían dirigido hacía las calles de la ciudad… pasando varias casas, establecimientos y mercados… caminaron durante mucho tiempo hasta salir del pueblo de Menfis y llegar al pueblo de Sakkara… se adentraron en él y el hilo rojo continuaba… no podía saber con seguridad si terminaría encontrando ahí el final de su hilo pero era su deber como la hechicera del hilo rojo seguirlo hasta encontrar su objetivo, el sol ya había bajado y no hacía tanto calor como antes

-ya casi llegamos hechicera – dijo un poco impaciente Aknadin

-no lo sé… pero quizás no falte mucho – le respondió ella viendo la cantidad de hilo enrollado en una mano y en la otra aprensado el hilo que podía ver. Continuaron caminando un rato más hasta llegar a un pequeño bazar donde pudieron ver a una mujer vendiendo sus productos con una pequeña niña en brazos de no más de 4 años… la hechicera vio como el hilo del faraón Aknadin se dirigía hacia ellas… se acerco con el señor pisándole los talones, al ver esto la mujer se puso de pie y bajo a la niña… sólo así pudo darse cuenta de que el hilo rojo terminaba en el dedo meñique de esa pequeña niña. Por lo que contenta con su trabajo se acercó cautelosamente a Aknadin y le dijo con voz susurrante

-su hilo Rojo señor Aknadin termina en esa pequeña niña, junto a la señora que vende sus productos

-entonces tráigala hacia mí – ordenó con voz firme

-espere… tendré que aclararle a la señora sobre esto… no tardaré

La señora sonrió amablemente a la hechicera ofreciéndole uno de sus productos, pero Ashita devolviendo la sonrisa negó amablemente la oferta acercándose a ella y diciéndole quien era ella y que era lo que estaba haciendo ahí

-entonces… usted ha guiado a ese hombre hasta aquí…y mi hija es la persona destinada a esa persona – dijo sorprendida la señora

-así es señora… el hombre de ahí es el faraón Aknadin de Egipto me pidió que lo llevara hasta el otro extremo de su hilo – respondió la señora Motou jalando el extremo del hilo viendo como la mano de la pequeña se movió ante tal acción

-tengo que entregar a mi hija – dijo resignada la señora

-siento mucho todo esto pero yo solo hago mi trabajo…estoy segura que ella estará bien… le doy mi palabra

-entonces… puede llevársela… si es la persona destinada para el faraón entonces… llévesela, aquí solamente tendría una vida dura y cruel – le hizo saber la señora

-muchas gracias – respondió Ashita regresando con Aknadin mientras la señora hablaba con su hija y le explicaba la situación mirando a la hechicera y al señor Aknadin

-ya le expliqué la situación… ella no se opuso… prefiere que su hija este en buenas manos y sea feliz a estar viviendo en un lugar así – le hizo saber al faraón Aknadin mientras veía a la niña, una niñita de unos 6 años de piel blanca, cabellos azulados claros y largos y unos hermosos ojos, que eran tapados por un mechón de cabello que caía desde su frente… vestía una túnica beige hasta las rodillas de manga corta y zapatillas beige… una niña que se veía que cuando creciera sería una hermosa señorita

-entonces tengo que ir con el señor de ahí

-si Kisara… tienes que ir con ese señor… pero descuida hija la señora de ahí te cuidará – le dijo para calmar a la pequeña niña mientras tomaba su mano y la guiaba hacia la hechicera y el faraón

-Faraón, ella es mi hija Kisara… la hechicera me dijo que mi hija está en el otro extremo de su hilo rojo… no me opondré a que se la lleve ya que ese es su destino – le dijo al faraón respetuosamente entregándole a Kisara a la señora Motou recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del hombre, manteniéndose serio

-descuide su hija estará bien – respondió la hechicera logrando tranquilizar a la señora

-muchas gracias Hechicera… pórtate bien Kisara y no lo olvides… sé feliz siempre – le dio como último consejo su señora madre al ver como se alejaban del mercado del pueblo de Sakkara rezando a los dioses para que su hija se encuentre a salvo

Una vez fuera del mercado la niña comenzó a hacerle preguntas a la hechicera

-mi mami me dijo que usted puede ver el hilo rojo… ¿cómo lo hace?

-bueno… es algo con lo que se nace por decirlo de alguna manera… fui bendecida con el don de poder de ver el hilo rojo de las personas – respondió amablemente a la pequeña niña tomándola de la mano para que no se perdiera

-ha de ser un hilo muy largo para que viniera hasta aquí

-si… algunos hilos rojos son muy largos, otros son cortos… pero no importa que tan largos o cortos sean… lo importante es donde terminan – respondió Ashita sonriente a la niña mientras la tenía agarrada de la mano inspirándole confianza

-sí supongo… si usted puede ver el hilo rojo de los demás… ¿también puede ver su hilo rojo? – pregunto con interés Kisara

-sí, también puedo verlo

-¿y ya encontró a su persona destinada? – pregunto con emoción Kisara

-por supuesto… estuve casada con él durante un tiempo pero… lamentablemente murió – le dijo a la niña calmadamente mientras Aknadin veía la escena de reojo ante lo dicho por la hechicera

-lo siento mucho

-no te preocupes, después de todo murió defendiendo a su pueblo con valentía, y mientras viva aquí en mi corazón no me pondré triste – respondió Ashita con alegría a la niña provocando que esta sonriera y se sintiera contenta ante las palabras de la hechicera

Continuaron caminando por las callejuelas de Sakkara viendo que el Sol había descendido un poco, faltando ya poco para ser la media tarde y dar paso a la estrellada noche

-"Muy pronto el pueblo de Kul Elna desaparecerá, la hechicera se quedará y crearé los objetos más poderosos que jamás hayan existido" – pensaba con malicia Aknadin, quien era un hombre malvado y sin corazón, pero esta vez, nadie, ni siquiera el faraón o los dioses podrían ponerle un alto ante lo que planeaba hacer

**En Kul Elna**

El grupo de amigos que habían ido al río para pescar y nadar se encontraba frente a una hoguera que habían hecho para asar los pescados, ya que mientras Duke, Bakura, Marik y Judai pescaban, Fubuki le enseñaba a su hermanita a nadar… al final habían pescado casi una docena de peces y Asuka había aprendido a mantener su cabeza fuera del agua por unos minutos. Judai había entendido que las lombrices eran mejor carnada que las ramitas y gracias a él habían tenido una buena pesca. En el tiempo que estuvieron pescando y nadando apareció el hijo de la hechicera y se unió a la clase de nado junto con Asuka y Judai. Para que después de terminar con las clases de nado se pusieran a jugar los menores entre ellos mientras Fubuki ayudaba a los otros a hacer la hoguera, ya que muchos tenían hambre y nunca pensaron en regresar a comer a sus casas, por lo que se quedaron a comer en el río

-así que tu eres el hijo de la hechicera – comentó interesado Judai

-si… gracias por permitirme jugar con ustedes… me divertí mucho – dijo un Yugi sonriente

-no hay de que… después de todo… eres famoso – se expresó Fubuki

-no creo

-por supuesto que sí… eres el hijo de la hechicera más poderosa de todo Kul Elna – respondió Marik

-gracias a ella existo yo – mencionó Bakura

-tiene razón… ¿cómo es que nunca te habíamos visto por aquí?

-bueno… mamá siempre está fuera de casa y mi abuelo siempre me lleva con él a su trabajo para que no me quede solo ya que no tiene con quien dejarme

-ya veo… bueno… pues bienvenido a nuestro grupo – dijo animadamente Judai

-bienvenido, soy Asuka, y el niño más grande de todos es mi hermano mayor, Fubuki – presentó Asuka al niño nuevo

-Yo soy Marik – se presentó el rubio

-Duke Deblin – se presentó sonriente el pelinegro

-también le puedes decir niño del dado – respondió Bakura

-el odioso de aquí es Bakura – presento Duke al peliblanco moreno

-pero nosotros los niños le decimos KURA – dijeron al unísono Asuka y Judai

-sólo porque no puedo darles una paliza les permito decirme así

-todos sabemos que quien terminaría dándote una paliza sería Fubuki si tocas a esos dos – respondió Duke con intención de molestarlo

-cállate niño dado

-Bakura tiene diferentes apodos para todos nosotros – le explicó Fubuki sin prestar atención al comentario antes dicho

-Duke es él niño dado

-Marik es él pelos de Elote

-Judai es él niño malcriado

-Asuka es la princesa de hielo

-y yo…bueno yo…

-¡ERES EL CANTANTE FRUSTRADO! – gritaron todos a coro haciendo que Fubuki se sonroje al ser incapaz de decir su apodo

-y… se los pones debido a un rasgo distintivo ¿verdad?

-claro… mis apodos tienen bases sólidas…. Duke porque es un As en los juegos de dados, Marik por su cabello que me recuerda al maíz, Judai porque siempre hace lo que le viene en gana, Asuka porque siempre dice lo que piensa sin que le importe un pepino y Fubuki por que siempre se la pasa cantando cuando cree que nadie lo escucha – le dijo mientras a la mayoría de los presentes les salía una venita y elevaban poco a poco su Ka, dispuestos a saltarle encima a su amigo ladrón

-¿y cuál es el apodo de Bakura?

-el apodo de Bakura…

-aparte del de Kura… si… y es Basura – respondió Deblin con saña para molestar al albino

-a quien le dices Basura niño dado – comenzaron a pelear los dos preadolescentes

-si hay algo que deteste Bakura es su apodo… pero casi nunca le decimos así… sólo cuando queremos molestarlo un poco – le dijo Fubuki a Yugi

-los únicos que me dicen Kura son los chiquillos… nadie más puede decirme así – le dijo el ladrón a Yugi quien prestaba atención a todo lo dicho

-claro que sí… Yugi también puede decirte así porque ya es parte de la pandilla y seriamos ahora 3 niños – comentó Judai felizmente al ladrón

-mmm… no el no puede decirme así

-claro que sí

-que no

-que si

-que no

-que sí

-que no y es mi última palabra

-no te tengo miedo

-apenas eres un mocoso ¿crees que puedas darme una paliza?

-si

-tú y que ejército

-Fubuki y yo te daremos una paliza… verdad Fubuki… di que sí

-ehm… bueno… debido a que no hay una política establecida entre el grupo la votación será unánime… levanten la mano quienes apoyen a Judai en… lo que sea que este diciendo – dijo Fubuki de manera diplomática para que Asuka, Duke, Marik y el propio Fubuki levantaran la mano apoyando a Judai en su propuesta; ya que el mayor no había prestado mucha atención a la pelea por estar hablando con Yugi

-no es justo – se cruzó de brazos Bakura

-bien por elección de la mayoría del grupo… eh… que era lo que estabas diciendo Judai

-sobre que Yugi también puede decirle Kura a Bakura – respondió Asuka irritada al ver que su hermano no puso atención

-ah eso… claro que le puedes decir Kura Yugi, ahora eres parte del grupo así que siéntete en confianza – dijo animadamente Fubuki palmeando el hombro del pequeño

-muchas gracias – respondió sonriendo – aunque creo que me tomara un tiempo hacerlo ya que apenas los conozco chicos

-no te preocupes pronto tomaras confianza

-sí, mañana planeábamos ir a jugar con la pelota de Bakura y después iríamos a casa de Marik para que nos enseñe a jugar el Taw, el juego de la Serpiente y la ruleta loca – le informó El niño Dado a Yugi

-si gustas puedes acompañarnos mañana, para que no estés solo y puedas convivir con todos nosotros – invitó Fubuki al pequeño

-y así conocernos mejor – le dijo Judai

-vas a divertirte mucho… y más con esos 3 que siempre se la pasan peleando – comento una divertida Asuka

-bueno… mi mamá llegará mañana así que no creo que a mi abuelito le moleste que pase un tiempo con ustedes – respondió Yugi ante la invitación de sus nuevos amigos

-será mejor que regresemos, ya comienza a oscurecer – sugirió Duke viendo la primera estrella nocturna

-sí, será mejor que regresemos pronto, si no nuestros padres se van a preocupar – dijo Fubuki mirando cómo el cielo se oscurecía en poco tiempo

-sí… mi hermano se estará preguntando donde estoy

-igual mi abuelito

-Odión ya debe de haber llegado a casa – dijo Marik al ver las estrellas aparecer poco a poco

-entonces pongámonos en marcha – dijo Bakura

Los chicos apagaron la fogata y se dirigieron al pueblo, platicando y bromeando entre todos mientras la noche se cernía sobre ellos, al llegar a la colina donde se encontraba la choza de la hechicera, se separaron, quedándose Yugi en su casa y los demás niños continuaban caminando colina abajo hasta adentrarse en las calles del pueblo

-oigan chicos… ¿nunca han tenido la sensación de que va a pasar algo malo de un momento a otro? – pregunto Judai un poco preocupado

-no… porque Judai

-es que… tengo un mal presentimiento Asuka

-tranquilo Judai… debe ser porque está oscuro… pronto llegaras a tu casa, de eso me encargo yo – intentó tranquilizarlo Fubuki

-así es niño… además recuerda no tienes por qué temer… nosotros robamos a los extraños no a los nuestros – le recordó Bakura

-no es eso… es algo… extraño – susurró inseguro sin que ninguno de ellos advirtiera el peligro que su pueblo corría…

Las calles de Kul Elna estaban vacías siendo que ya todos se encontraban dormidos, incluso los ladrones se encontraban descansando, ya que vendieron los objetos que robaron anteriormente para poder tener un poco de paz.

A la entrada del pueblo se divisaba un pequeño ejército de soldados dispuestos a atacar el pueblo ya que según las palabras del señor Aknadin, el pueblo de Kul Elna estaba poblado de ladrones y necesitaba ser erradicado por el bien de Egipto; el ejército se opuso en un principio pero Aknadin los hechizó para que obedecieran lo que había mandado

-atacaremos a mi señal…rodeen el este y el oeste… ¡ESTA NOCHE KUL ELNA DESAPARECERÁ!… ¡DESCUARTICEN!, ¡ASESINEN!, ¡APUÑALEN A LOS LADRONES!, ¡LO QUE SEA NECESARIO!, ¡QUIERO A TODOS MUERTOS! – Ordenó el capitán del ejército egipcio Horemheb, quien era manipulado por el faraón Aknadin, al igual que todos los soldados: Aknadin se encontraba observando a las afueras del pueblo montado en su caballo, esperando ahí una vez que acabasen con la última persona del pueblo para comenzar a realizar el ritual para crear los artículos milenarios

Ante el grito de orden de su capitán, el ejército se escabulló silenciosamente por las calles del pueblo… una vez que rodearon toda la ciudad dieron la señal…

-¡ATAQUEN! – Fue el grito que se escuchó causando que unos pocos despertasen por el escándalo asustándolos mientras los de ejército allanaban moradas y asesinaban a familias enteras, niños, mujeres, y ancianos…toda una carnicería en el pueblo

-¡BAKURA! – gritó el padre de este despertándolo por el grito

-¿qué sucede padre? – preguntó un confundido Bakura

-toma el machete y vete… ¡rápido, sal de aquí! – habló rápidamente el padre del chico empujándolo hacia la ventana

-¿Por qué?

-nos están atacando… huye, salva a los que puedas… ¡rápido! – dijo el padre sacándolo por la ventana para que cayera en el jardín mientras la puerta de su habitación era abierta bruscamente y unos hombres se abalanzaban contra su padre… siendo atravesado por una espada filosa ante la mirada aterrada del chico quien a pesar de no haberlo visto, pudo deducirlo

-¡hey tú!… maten al niño… no dejen que escape – ordenó un soldado al ver al peliblanco moreno desde la ventana de la que era su habitación

El ladrón adolescente salió de su casa topándose con la escena más escalofriante que en su corta vida haya presenciado: gritos, gente asesinada sin piedad, mujeres corriendo con sus hijos en brazos buscando donde esconderse, soldados desmembrando a todo ser que se cruzara frente a ellos… sangre derramada por doquier, varias piezas de cuerpos desperdigadas… espadas desgarrando… alaridos espeluznantes… gritos de terror… ojos resignados… miradas de clemencia… ruegos por su vida… los soldados no paraban… no se inmutaban ante las miradas suplicantes de los niños… ante los ruegos de las mujeres con sus hijos en brazos… ni la súplica de los ancianos… lo único que les importaba era su sed de sangre

No soportando más lo que veía ante sus ojos corrió lo más lejos que pudo… corrió… huyendo de esa espantosa escena… llevaba un machete para poder defenderse en caso de que algún soldado se le pusiera enfrente

-"ah… tengo que… irme de aquí… ah… tengo que salvarme… será mejor que huya ahora que tengo oportunidad" – pensó Bakura mientras acudían a su mente las caras de sus amigos – "Fubuki… Marik… Deblin… no puedo dejarlos" – pensó corriendo lo más que le daban sus piernas a casa de sus amigos para ver si estaban bien… mientras continuaba la matanza por parte de los soldados egipcios

-no… espere sólo son niños… no les haga daño… por fa… – pero no acabo la frase ya que la madre de Asuka y Fubuki había sido degollada frente a ellos, Fubuki fue quien le impidió ver a Asuka lo que había ocurrido con su madre para que sus ojos inocentes no presencien semejante acto de barbarie; el soldado se acercó a ambos niños siendo Asuka quien lanzó un grito de terror ante lo que les aguardaba. Fubuki fue muy rápido y alcanzó a agarrar una lanza que se hallaba colgada en una de las paredes

-¡Argh! – gritó el soldado de dolor al ser perforado por la lanza que Fubuki le incrustó al ver cómo este alzaba su espada dispuesto a lastimar a Asuka.

Fubuki logró tumbarlo al suelo y le arrebato la espada sin ningún miramiento, agarró a Asuka de la mano y salieron de la casa rápidamente… y lo que vio… fue una imagen que nunca podría alejarse de su mente… llamas… sangre… gritos… muerte… se quedó inmóvil unos minutos tratando de asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo… un apretón fuerte en su mano y algunos sollozos de su pequeña hermana fueron suficiente para que saliera de su ensimismamiento y se pusiera alerta

-¡AUXILIO! – Se escuchó el grito de su vecino… Judai… la parte de arriba ardía en llamas al igual que toda la casa… no encontrando otra salida más que las ventanas delanteras de la morada

-JUDAI… ¡SALTA! – Fue la orden desesperada de Fubuki al ver como el menor se acercaba a la ventana y sin dudarlo ni un segundo se lanzaba… siendo atrapado por los brazos de Fubuki quien lo deposito en el suelo a salvo

-Hay que ir por Marik, Duke y Yugi – dijo Fubuki sin vacilar mientras Asuka tomaba la mano de Judai fuertemente… temiendo que le fuera a pasar algo. Los 3 corrieron en dirección hacia la casa de Duke, ya que vivía más cerca de donde ellos estaban

-¡Duke Corre! – fue lo último que le escuchó decir a su hermano para subir las escaleras rumbo al techo de su casa. Una vez ahí se dio cuenta de la situación en el pueblo… gente siendo asesinada por soldados, casas quemadas por los mismos sujetos… su pueblo… siendo destruido sin miramiento alguno. Bajo la mirada divisando a Fubuki y los niños corriendo hacia su casa por lo que no dudo en gritarles

-¡FUBUKI!… ¡NIÑOS!… ¡AQUÍ ARRIBA! – Gritó fuerte para que lo pudieran escuchar entre los gritos de la gente

-¡Duke!… en el techo – señaló Fubuki con la mirada

–… ¡SALTA YA! – Fue Judai el que gritó, el pelinegro no lo pensó dos veces por lo que salto cuando uno de los soldados había logrado dar con él

-¡Argh! – Fue lo que salió de su boca cuando llegó al suelo, ya que había caído sobre su brazo derecho, fracturándolo en el proceso pero no quiso preocupar a los demás – ¡hay que correr!

-Faltan Bakura, Marik y Yugi – le dijo Fubuki viendo como se acercaban unos cuantos soldados a ellos

-conociendo a Bakura ya debe estar en casa de Marik... iré por Yugi… me llevaré a Asuka y a Judai para que puedas manejar la espada… nos veremos en el río… ahí estaremos seguros – le informó Duke tomando a Judai de la mano y sacándolos lo más pronto de ahí

-Fubuki

-ve con el Asuka, yo los alcanzaré en un momento

-pero

-Asuka vámonos no hay tiempo – la jaló Duke para que corriera junto con Judai mientras Fubuki se alejaba de ellos

-¡Marik huye! – dijo Odión mientras contraatacaba al soldado con un cuchillo grande

-pero…

-vete… no te preocupes por mí… sálvate – le dijo su hermano mayor Odión a Marik mientras este agarraba 2 dagas y salía al jardín para huir

-estás muerto mocoso – le dijo un soldado que le salió al frente paralizando de miedo al niño en su intento de huida, el soldado ya tenía en alto su espada pero un gran machete lo atravesó antes de dejar caer su espada contra el niño rubio. El machete fue retirado bruscamente y el tipo de una fuerte patada cayó al piso

-Marik, hay que salir de aquí – dijo Bakura al tiempo que Marik se levantaba del suelo y se disponían a salir. Corrieron una cuantas calles hasta que fueron interceptados por un hombre grande y musculoso, Bakura empujó a Marik hacia un callejón para ponerlo a salvo hasta acabar con ese sujeto, blandió el machete como todo un experto y se lanzó de frente, pero en un movimiento rápido el soldado se apartó del ataque, golpeó la muñeca de Bakura haciendo que soltara el machete y le dio una patada en el estómago provocando que cayera al suelo de rodillas

-eres bueno niño… pero eres muy lento – le dijo nada más ni nada menos que el capitán del ejército que los había atacado, se acercó un poco y le dio una patada en la espalda, y pisándola ejerciendo todo su peso para que el chico bajo él no intentara escapar

-un último deseo antes de morir… Ladronsuelo – dijo el capitán Horemheb agachándose para hacerle una cortada en línea recta desde el párpado inferior hasta la mitad de su mejilla

-porque hacen esto – quiso saber Bakura bajo la mirada aterrada de Marik en el callejón y el tipo que estaba sobre él

-fueron órdenes del faraón de Egipto… este pueblo es un pueblo de ladrones buenos para nada… ninguno de ustedes merece vivir… así que disfruta tu muerte – dijo Horemheb alzando su espada dispuesto a atacar de no ser… porque un joven castaño empuñó una espada por detrás del tipo, atravesando su pecho, la sacó bruscamente para comenzar a apuñalar a aquel hombre que murió al poco tiempo de recibir la tercera puñalada; no fue sino hasta que el tipo cayó al suelo desangrándose que dejó de apuñalarlo… el autor de dicho acto: Fubuki Tenjouin, quien había llegado al rescate de sus dos amigos

-Fu-Fubuki – dijo El ladrón sorprendido por ver lo que había hecho su amigo… quien al parecer se encontraba en trance… dejó caer la espada y miro a sus amigos… teniendo un momento de lucidez en el cual dio un grito aterrador al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado llevando sus manos a su cabeza al no creer lo que había hecho y caer al suelo de rodillas. Bakura y Marik actuaron rápido, lo tomaron de ambas manos, lo levantaron y echaron a correr jalando al mayor con ellos, quien durante la huída recobro por un momento la conciencia de la situación en la que se encontraba

-El río… Duke y los niños están en el río – les informó a los otros corriendo a la par de ellos olvidándose por un momento de lo que había hecho

-¿ya fueron por Yugi? Ah… ah – jadeó Marik al hablar y estar corriendo

-si… ah… Duke fue por él… con Asuka y Judai

-está bien… ah… pasaremos a su casa… ah… quizás nos los topemos

En la casa de Yugi el señor Solomon y su nieto se hallaban escondidos en una cripta subterránea, que estaba tapada por una alfombra

-¡Yugi… señor Solomon… ¿están aquí? – pregunto Duke quien llegaba a la choza y estaba todo desordenado… había manchas de sangre en el piso pero aparentemente la choza se encontraba vacía

-¿crees que hayan escapado? – preguntó temerosa Asuka mientras veía hacia todas partes

-es una probabilidad, tenemos que ir al río, Fubuki y los demás quizás ya hayan llegado

-quizás… vamos – dijo Judai al escuchar cómo se iban acercando los soldados

-¡Esperen! – dijo el señor Solomon saliendo de su escondite junto con su nieto, el hombre estaba herido en uno de sus costados y la sangre seguía emanando

-señor Solomon, hemos venido a salvarlos, por favor hay que ir al río… ahí no nos seguirán

-¡DUKE, JUDAI, ASUKA, YUGI! – Gritaron los chicos restantes quienes llegaban al encuentro de los demás

-hermano – abrazó Asuka a Fubuki al verlo entrar a la casa de los Motou, Fubuki se encontraba con algunas manchas de sangre sobe su ropa, que no eran de él

-Asuka, me alegró que estén todos bien, hay que ir al río… ahí Duke tiene una barca, podemos navegar rio abajo hasta llegar a un pueblo cercano – les dijo el plan Fubuki

-crees que todos demos en esa barca

-por supuesto… hay espacio para todos nosotros

-llévense a mi nieto con ustedes… yo… no puedo acompañarlos – respondió el anciano empujando a Yugi hacia los chicos

-Abuelito… aun puedes venir…

-No Yugi… ve con ellos… estarán bien si permanecen juntos… tomen, aquí hay unas cuantas mantas, algo de ropa, comida y un poco de dinero… salgan por la parte trasera… nadie los verá… dense prisa – les aconsejó el señor Salomon entregándole un gran bolso a Marik mientras los demás corrían hacia la puerta trasera saliendo de ahí en dirección al Nilo

-no se preocupe por Yugi señor Solomon, nosotros lo cuidaremos… se lo prometo – le hizo saber Fubuki saliendo de la choza dándoles alcance a los niños

-"que los Dioses los acompañen y cuiden en su viaje niños" – fue el último pensamiento del señor Solomon antes de ser atacado y asesinado por los soldados del ejército

Los chicos corrían con todo lo que sus piernas daban… llegaron al río en poco tiempo… caminaron un poco más de donde habían estado esa tarde y a lo lejos divisaron la barca que los llevaría lejos de la masacre

-empujen – dijo Bakura siendo ayudado por Marik, Fubuki, y el brazo izquierdo de Duke. Una vez que toco el agua completamente ayudaron a los niños a subir, para después subir ellos, Bakura y Marik tomaron los remos y se alejaron lo suficiente para no ser vistos… alcanzando a ver el humo que a lo lejos se divisaba… sólo en ese momento… se permitieron llorar por la pérdida de sus seres queridos

-Fubuki… mamá fue… mamá fue… - Asuka fue la primera en sollozar y echarse a llorar abrazando al mayor con fuerza correspondiendo el abrazo y viendo el estado en el que estaban los demás

-mi papá y mi mamá me defendieron de esos tipos mientras yo me escondía en mi habitación – decía Judai con lágrimas surcando sus mejillas y conteniendo su llanto sin lograrlo del todo

-mi abuelito… el recibió… el golpe por mí… y… nos ayudó a salir – sollozó un poco Yugi, intentando limpiar las lágrimas que caían sin control y comenzando a hipar

-mi hermano les hizo frente a esos tipos mientras me daba tiempo para escapar – conto Marik mientras sacaba el remo del agua y lo apretaba mostrando su dolor

-las últimas palabras de mi hermano fueron que yo escapara... él… dio su vida para salvarme – dijo Duke ocultando su mirada bajo su flequillo

-mi padre… el me despertó y me dijo que salvará a los que pudiera… yo… por un momento pensé en salvarme yo mismo pero… no podría haber tenido el valor de continuar de no ser por ustedes – confesó Bakura ocultando su mirada bajo su fleco mientras una lágrima furtiva resbalaba por su mejilla dejando de remar y apretando el remo contra su pecho

Fubuki los observaba en silencio… se acercó a Judai y a Yugi sin dejar de abrazar a Asuka, en cuanto sintieron el abrazo colectivo por parte del mayor los dos niños se echaron a llorar desahogándose por todo lo que habían vivido

-lloren… les hará bien sacar todo ese dolor – susurró Fubuki a los niños sintiendo como sus ropas se humedecían con las lágrimas derramadas.

Al cabo de un rato los niños se cansaron de llorar y se quedaron dormidos encima de Fubuki, él los recostó juntos y los tapo con una manta que sacó del bolso que les había entregado el señor Salomon, luego fue a ver como se encontraban sus amigos

-chicos – comenzó diciendo para ir a abrazar al joven ladrón junto con los otros 2 chicos, Bakura se encontraba en medio, Duke a su derecha y Marik a su izquierda

-ustedes también necesitan desahogarse… si quieren llorar háganlo, por mí no se detengan… lloren todo lo que necesiten llorar… no me moveré de su lado – susurró Fubuki causando una reacción diferente en cada uno, Marik apretó la manga de la túnica del castaño mientras lloraba en su hombro, empapándolo por completo. Duke tembló ligeramente y colocó su cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de Fubuki sollozando y dejando caer las lágrimas que había retenido

Bakura cerró los ojos y se permitió llorar en el pecho del mayor… los tres chicos lloraron un tiempo prolongado sobre el mayor de ellos, hasta que sintieron cansancio, se separaron de Fubuki y se dispusieron a dormir juntos, eran demasiadas emociones en un día, Fubuki agarró otra manta y arropó a los 3 pero fue detenido por Bakura quien lo tomo de la muñeca

-Fubuki… gracias por consolarnos… pero… ¿Quién te consuela a ti? Tú también necesitas llorar – afirmó Bakura preocupado por su amigo

-hoy no Bakura… mañana… quizás lo haga – respondió Fubuki apartando la mano de Bakura mientras este se dormía al instante al oír las palabras del mayor

-"Mañana… lo mejor será que haga guardia por si llegara a pasar algo… la corriente nos llevará rio abajo… a todos aquellos que nos defendieron y nos ayudaron a escapar… Gracias… prometo que cuidaré de Asuka, Judai, Yugi, Marik, Bakura y Duke… no dejaré que nada malo les pase… Jonsu guíanos y protégenos esta noche de inmensa tristeza, Amón llévanos a buen puerto con ayuda del viento, y Ra… haz que todos veamos un nuevo amanecer otra vez… lo único que tengo para ofrecerles son estás lágrimas saladas… cuídennos… se los ruego" – eran los pensamientos de Fubuki al recordar todo lo sucedido… el asesinato de sus padres, la matanza del pueblo, la destrucción de sus viviendas y su escape…

Fubuki esperaba tener la fuerza y el valor suficiente para afrontar el mundo que les esperaba ya que aún era considerado un niño ante la ley pero al ser el más grande del grupo tenía la responsabilidad de cuidarlos… por ellos sería fuerte, sería valiente y enfrentaría lo que el mundo les tuviera preparado... mientras la barca en la que iban se iba alejando cada vez más de lo que alguna vez llamaron hogar

CONTINUARÁ…

Que les pareció?

¿Merece un review?

Que personajes les gustaría que aparecieran en los siguientes capítulos... necesito algunas sugerencias para las parejas de Yugioh Gx y YuGIOH 5DS...

Se los agradecería muchísimo n.n


	3. Chapter 3

Konichiwa Mina- san aquí está el tercer capítulo de este fic

**Disclamer**: Yugioh, Yugioh Gx y Yugioh 5Ds pertenecen a su respectivo autor Kazuki Takahashi, y Naoyuki Kageyama yo solo tome a sus personajes prestados para realizar este fic

-"Hey" – pensamientos

-¿Qué tal? – habla normal

***_Flash Back***_

**-En el templo – cambio de escenario**

(jaja que buena onda) – mis notas locochonas y algunos significados sobre lo que escribo

Ahora que comience el fic:

**Capítulo 3: Un día tranquilo en Menfis**

La noche se cernía sobre la apacible y aparentemente tranquila Menfis, capital de Egipto, en una de las muchas casas de esa ciudad se encontraba Ryou mirando hacia el horizonte desde la ventana, desde hacía horas había llegado a la ciudad con la caravana, mientras esta continuaba su viaje hacia Alejandría, siendo unas pocas personas quienes se dirigían hacía dicha ciudad.

Una vez en Menfis, el niño albino se dispuso a encontrar a sus amigos, ya que pensaba que no lo recibirían, pero grande fue su sorpresa al verlos en la entrada principal de la ciudad esperándolo

-¡Ryou! – fue el saludo que recibió por parte de un chico de aparentemente 10 años, rubio de ojos melados y piel clara, vestía una túnica corta de color gris de manga corta con rebordes de un gris más oscuro, llevaba puestas unas zapatillas del mismo color, su nombre: Jonouchi, pero sus amigos le decían Jono de cariño

-¡Ryou!... ¿cómo has estado amigo? – ese fue un chico de la misma edad que el rubio, cabellos rubios cenizos mate y lacios, que llegaban poco más por debajo de sus hombros y unos lindos ojos de color púrpura, y de piel morena clara, vestía una túnica que llegaba hasta por debajo de la rodilla de color azul eléctrico, con sandalias negras y hebillas plateadas, su nombre era Malik Ishtar y al lado de este se encontraba su hermana mayor Ishizu Ishtar

-Ryou-chan… bienvenido a Menfis – saludo cortésmente la joven adolescente de 15 años, cabellos negros, lacios y largos, ojos azules y piel morena, llevaba un vestido largo que llegaba hasta sus pies de color beige y manga larga, en los bordes del vestido y las mangas había detalles de pequeños rombos cafés, vestía unas zapatillas del mismo color haciendo juego

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte amigo! – exclamó alegremente un chico de la misma edad que los otros niños, de cabello en punta y rapado a los lados, ojos cafés y piel canela llevaba puesta una faldilla corta de color negro y una camiseta de lino blanca sin mangas con una bata encima de manga larga en color beige y zapatillas negras, su nombre: Tristán Taylor

-¡Hola Ryou, mucho gusto en conocerte! – había dicho una pequeña niña de 7 años, cabellos rojizos cortos, y unos lindos ojos miel como los del chico rubio, de piel clara sonrosada, llevaba un vestido en color rosa pálido de manga corta que llegaba hasta por encima de sus rodillas, con un lindo collar de madera de color café rojizo en el cuello y zapatillas del mismo color… su nombre: Shizuka, hermana menor de Jono

-amigos… muchas gracias a todos – se acercó Ryou para ser abrazado por todos los chicos que lo esperaban desde hacía un par de horas

-no hay de que Ryou… después de todo te estábamos esperando – comentó la morena alegremente al ver llegar al nuevo inquilino

-seguro has de estar cansado, será mejor que vayamos a la casa para que descanses un poco – dijo Malik para tomar una de las pocas bolsas que le pertenecían al albino, siendo ayudado por Jono y Tristán

-muchas gracias – respondió Ryou con una sonrisa para comenzar a caminar junto a sus amigos y estos platicaban un poco más sobre el viaje que había hecho el albino

-¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?, seguro habrás visto muchos lugares interesantes – supuso Jono queriendo saber más sobre el peliblanco

-bueno, el viaje no ha estado tan mal… de no ser por unos pequeños percances – comentó como quien no quiere la cosa

-qué clase de percances – quiso saber un curioso Malik

-mmm… la caravana fue asaltada por ladrones ayer en la noche

-¡cómo! – exclamó preocupado Jono

-¿en dónde? – preguntó al instante Tristán preocupado

-en el pueblo de Kul Elna… unos ladrones sorprendieron a la caravana al anochecer, nos quitaron todas nuestras cosas de valor y se fueron – relató el chico

-por los dioses – dijo Ishizu preocupada

-nos da gusto tenerte en una pieza amigo – dijo un aliviado Malik intentando bajar un poco la tensión que se había formado en el grupo, continuando caminando hacia la casa de los chicos

-sí… aunque he de admitir que no todos los ladrones fueron ladrones - comento sonriendo

-¿qué quieres decir? – preguntó intrigado Jono

-bueno… me paso algo peculiar cuando entraron a mi tienda a robar… - dijo misteriosamente el albino

-¿Qué fue? – pregunto Ishizu curiosa ante tanto misterio por parte de Ryou

-cuéntanos – pidió Shizuka

-bueno… el ladrón que robó mi brazalete fue a devolvérmelo después del robo

-¿enserio? – preguntó incrédulo Malik

-sí, pero le dije que se quedara con él

-¿y por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó Jono confuso

-eso amigos es un secreto – dijo sonriendo a sus amigos

-dinos Ryou, si vamos a vivir todos juntos debemos de tenernos confianza – protestó Tristán

-mmm… no… luego les diré por qué le dije que se quedara con el brazalete

-podemos adivinar por qué al menos – esa fue Shizuka que tenía mucha curiosidad por saber que era lo que había pasado

-de acuerdo… ustedes pregunten

-¿el ladrón era joven? – preguntó suspicazmente Ishizu

-un chico de 13 años – respondió Ryou

-mmm… un poco menos que la edad de mi hermana

-es verdad – dijo Tristán pensativo

-mmm… ¿te hizo algo cuanto te asalto? – preguntó Shizuka con interés

-nada que ningún otro ladrón no hubiese hecho – respondió tranquilo no revelando demasiada información dejando aún más intrigados a sus amigos

-ehm… ¿era guapo? – pregunto Malik provocando un pequeño sonrojo en Ryou

-pues… era… llamativo – confesó Ryou desviando la mirada

-¿Cómo era ese chico, Ryou? – quiso saber Jono ante la reacción del peliblanco

-pues… era alto, piel morena clara, con el cabello blanco como el mío hasta los hombros, y de ojos cafés… pero de un café rojizo… cómo… cómo el collar de Shizuka – les dijo Ryou señalando el collar de la menor

-oh ya veo… ¡TE GUSTÓ! – afirmó un emocionado Malik al chico

-no… no es cierto – protestó sonrojado a más no poder ante un Malik divertido y las miradas cómplices de los demás

-entonces el ladrón hizo algo más que robar tu brazalete – comentó Jono molestando a su amigo

-mmm… algo así – rio un poco apenado por el comentario

-¿Qué fue lo que robo además de tu brazalete Ryou? – preguntó algo confusa Shizuka al no entender la indirecta

-bueno… robo mis mercancías que pretendía vender aquí

-que mal…

-sí… y yo que había hecho brazaletes para los chicos y collares de piedras a las niñas – explicó Ryou un poco afligido al perder los regalos de sus amigos

-eso no importa Ryou, lo que importa es que estas bien…y vivo – dijo Ishizu intentando alegrar al niño albino que estaba con ellos

-muchas gracias chicos – respondió Ryou por tener a tan buenos amigos

Continuaron caminando un poco más para detenerse en una casa de dos pisos, de color amarilla con rebordes blancos, con una entrada libre, donde las personas podían entrar y ver la terraza, dentro había un edificio con pequeñas ventanas y del lado izquierdo se apreciaban unas escaleras, que daban a un dormitorio al aire libre, y formaba parte del techo de la vivienda; en el cual estaba puesto un gran toldo, donde los niños subían a dormir cuando hacía demasiado calor. La puerta de la casa era de madera, Ishizu abrió la puerta dejando a los niños entrar; entraron y vieron el recibidor; una pequeña salita con un tapete y alguno que otro adorno en la pared, pasando el recibidor se encontraba la sala de estar; en esa sala se encontraban muebles como sillones y sillas, una mesita de madera baja y algunos estantes, contigua a esa sala se encontraba la cocina del lado derecho y del lado contrario el comedor. El comedor contaba con una mesa rectangular larga con sillas de madera con cojinetes naranjas y unas pocas ventanas para dejar entrar el aire. Ambas salas se encontraban separadas por una barra, la cocina contaba con un fogón, vasijas con agua, algunas otras con cerveza, unas cuantas más con preparados, y varios estantes y anaqueles donde almacenaban especias, fruta, trigo, y algunas medicinas, pasando ambas salas se encontraba un pequeño espacio donde se encontraba el baño y las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, que era donde estaban las habitaciones de los niños. En el segundo piso se encontraban 3 habitaciones de mediano tamaño, un poco espaciosas, y junto con estas el segundo baño y la zote huela, que era donde Ishizu lavaba la ropa de los niños. Los chicos guiaron a Ryou hasta su habitación, subiendo al segundo piso y explicándole los lugares de la casa

-bien Ryou, aquí está tu cuarto, tendrás que compartirlo con Malik ya que solamente tenemos 3 habitaciones, y están repartidas entre nosotros, Tristán y yo estamos en una y Shizuka e Ishizu en otra y esta será para ustedes – explicó Jono a su amigo albino

-no hay problema, después de todo es bueno tener compañía – respondió Ryou entrando a la habitación y dejando una pequeña bolsa que había cargado sobre una cama de las dos camas que había, mientras Jono, Tristán y su ahora compañero de cuarto dejaban las demás bolsas en el piso, junto a él.

-seguro quieres descansar un rato… nosotros bajaremos para ver que se le ofrece a Ishizu y hacer la limpieza, no podemos tener todo desordenado, tu duerme un poco, que después saldremos a mostrarte la ciudad – dijo Malik a su amigo para salir junto con los otros niños de la habitación, dejando al albino solo. Ryou se acostó en la cómoda cama, se tapó con una frazada que encontró encima de la almohada y se dispuso a dormir ya que desde que Ra había salido temprano, la caravana partió lo más rápido hacia la ciudad… llegando cuando el sol se encontraba en el punto más alto.

-"Bakura-san fue muy amable al querer devolverme el brazalete… no cualquiera haría eso… sin duda es una persona muy especial… espero volver a verlo" – pensó cansinamente el chico para quedarse dormido al poco tiempo.

Abajo, Ishizu se encontraba horneando panes para los niños, ya que en breves momentos se tendría que ir a trabajar y quería dejarles algo de comida mientras no estuviera en casa, ya que seguramente estarían hambrientos dentro de poco. Los chicos, habían agarrado los instrumentos de limpieza y comenzaron a limpiar y a ayudar en las labores más simples de la casa, Malik limpiaba y sacudía la sala de estar, Tristán se encontraba limpiando el comedor, Shizuka limpiaba los estantes y Jono se encontraba barriendo la terraza, ya que a pesar de que la casa estaba rodeada por un muro, el árbol del vecino sobresalía encima de este y algunas de las hojas caían en su terraza, por lo que había que barrerla

Al cabo de un rato Ishizu terminó de cocinar algunos panes y bizcochos y los deposito en unas canastillas para que estuvieran frescos, agarro una jarra de cebada y la deposito junto con los panecillos en la mesa.

Cuando los chicos terminaron su labor regresaron a la casa, encontrándose con la morena en el comedor esperándolos.

-Bien, niños debo de ir a trabajar… regresaré cuando el sol se oculte, pueden salir a jugar y enseñarle a Ryou la ciudad, les dejo algunos panecillos y bizcochos para que coman al rato – les dijo Ishizu para salir de la casa y dirigirse a la Textil NeferNefer donde trabajaba hilando ropa y haciendo bordados a vestidos y camisetas, a veces bordaba ropa para los niños de los que tenía que cuidar, saliendo de sus casa con una chalina beige para que el sol no la molestara mientras caminaba por las calles concurridas de Menfis, dejando a los niños solos.

-"esperemos que tengamos un buen trabajo el día de hoy" – pensó Ishizu alegremente ya que el día de ayer le había ido muy bien

Caminó unas cuantas calles más adelante, dobló en una esquina, hasta toparse con el mercado pasando por él, ya que su trabajo se encontraba al otro lado. En frente a la textil NeferNefer se encontraba la herrería Nilo Salvaje, donde se encargaban de forjar esculturas, artículos decorativos y armas, la herrería era atendida por el Señor Senmut, un hombre algo mayor de edad, de cabello canoso y ojos verdes, era quien tomaba los pedidos de los clientes, su hijo mayor junto con sus 3 esclavos atendían la herrería, con el hombre trabajaban dos jóvenes adolescentes quienes ayudaban al dueño a repartir el material solicitado, ya que aún no tenían la edad para trabajar forjando metales

-Crow, debes entregar estos materiales al médico que vive a unas cuadras de aquí – le dijo el dueño a un chico de 14 años, de cabello pelirrojo y en puntas, de piel trigueña clara, llevaba una cinta verde atada en su frente, sus ojos eran grises y vestía una faldilla corta de color verdeazulado y una camisa sin mangas amarilla, con una bata corta sin mangas que llegaba hasta la cintura de color café oscuro encima y zapatillas grises haciendo juego.

-claro, regreso enseguida – informó Crow a su jefe mientras iba corriendo a entregar el pedido

-Yusei, quiero que entregues esta campana a la panadería que está al otro lado de la calle – le dijo el dueño de la herrería a un chico de la misma edad que Crow, de cabellos negros con luces doradas, la parte de atrás de su cabello terminando en puntas mientras que de su frente caía un flequillo, de ojos azul oscuro, y piel morena clara, llevaba una faldilla corta como la de Crow sólo que esta era de color negra con una camisa de manga corta del mismo color, y encima de la camisa llevaba una bata corta de manga larga que llegaba hasta su cintura de color azul y zapatillas cafés

-ahora mismo – respondió el adolescente para ir a dejar el encargo que había pedido su jefe

-Buen día, señorita Ishtar – saludo el jefe a la chica quien iba pasando para entrar a la textil

-buen día señor Senmut – devolvió Ishizu el saludo al hombre entrando a su trabajo para continuar lo que había dejado el día anterior

-"me alegra que Ryou haya llegado con bien a Egipto, ahora a trabajar" – pensó animada la pelinegra comenzando a hilar en la máquina para después bordar los vestidos y las túnicas que vendería ese día.

Unas cuantas horas pasaron luego de que Ishizu se fuera a trabajar dejando a los menores solos en la casa, luego de que la morena saliera, decidieron dejar el pan y los bizcochos para después ya que se encontraban un poco cansados por que se tuvieron que despertar temprano para ir por su amigo por lo que decidieron dormir un poco y acompañar al albino en sus sueños. Luego de un merecido descanso Ryou junto con Malik fueron los primeros en despertar, el sol ya había descendido un poco y ya no hacía tanto calor como en la mañana

-¿ustedes también se durmieron?

-sí, nos levantamos temprano ya que ayer nos quedamos hasta tarde acomodando mi habitación – explicó el ojipúrpura

-oh… no tenían por qué hacerlo, después de todo, con que hubiera un poco de espacio para mí sería suficiente – dijo Ryuo apenado al ver que se tomaron tantas molestias por acomodar el cuarto de Malik

-claro que no, eres nuestro amigo y ante todo mereces hospitalidad y un buen lugar para vivir – respondió Malik sonriendo

-gracias – agradeció el chico cuando de repente su estómago gruñó exigiendo algo de comida, provocando que su dueño se apenara y el moreno soltara una carcajada

-jajaja, tienes hambre Ryou, ven vayamos abajo a comer algunos panecillos, mi hermana los dejo para que comiéramos todos antes de irse a su trabajo – dijo Malik para tomar de la mano a su amigo y guiarlo escaleras abajo. Una vez que llegaron al comedor, se encontraron con Jono, Tristán y Shizuka en la mesa, quienes vieron a los otros aparecer por el marco de la cocina

-iba a ir a despertarlos para que bajaran a comer algo, pero me alegra que estén aquí – expreso Jono al verlos sentarse, les sirvió un vaso de cebada y les ofreció tres panecillos y un bizcocho con miel.

-gracias – respondió Ryou

-muchas gracias Jono – dijo Malik

Los niños comenzaron a comer ajenos a lo que pasaba en la herrería Nilo Salvaje

-Yusei ¿ya entregaste la llave a la señora del templo?

-si señor Senmut, la acabo de entregar – respondió el chico

-muy bien ¿En dónde está Crow?, necesito que vaya a las caballerizas reales para que entregue estas herraduras – le dijo el señor Senmut al adolescente, ya que eran 2 sacos llenos, y algo pesados

-ya llegué – informó el antes mencionado por la puerta – lamento la tardanza pero el señor de la casa me entretuvo con su plática, disculpe señor Senmut

-no importa, lleva estas 2 bolsas al palacio del faraón, son las herraduras que me pidieron, llévate a Emma – le dijo el señor Senmut para entregarle un camello, sujetar bien las dos bolsas para que Crow subiera después

-de acuerdo – respondió Crow ante el pedido de su jefe

-ya están pagadas, solo tienes que ir a dejarlas y regresar

-entiendo, procuraré no tardar tanto, nos vemos Yusei, Señor Senmut – se despidió el chico yendo en dirección al palacio real

-Yusei, tu entregarás estas estatuillas de hierro en el templo de Phat, el sacerdote será quien las reciba

-si señor Senmut, en seguida – respondió Yusei para agarrar una carretilla y colocar las 3 estatuillas en ella, no pesaban demasiado pero no iba a estar transportando una por una.

De regreso a la casa con todos los niños, estos se disponían a salir para mostrarle a Ryou la ciudad, recorriendo las calles y explicándole al albino cada parte importante de Menfis

-bien Ryou, aquí en Menfis hay muchos lugares importantes, como por ejemplo, tenemos el templo que este dedicado al dios Phat – explicó Malik señalando el templo y a muchas personas entrando y saliendo de él

-ahí es donde Ishizu va a rezar por que tenga un buen trabajo en la textil – le dijo Tristán

-sí… nosotros también vamos a rezar para que tenga un buen día en su trabajo y ofrecemos unas cuantas monedas para eso – contó Shizuka

-sí… Ishizu es quien nos cuida mientras nosotros vamos a la Casa de la Vida a estudiar para después poner nuestro propio negocio – le dijo Jono

-así es – afirmó Shizuka, caminaron hasta salir un poco del pueblo donde vieron el río Nilo junto a varios puertos donde se encontraban algunas barcas y la gente cosechaba el trigo y el maíz de la temporada

-también tenemos el puerto Menfitou, que es a donde llegan las embarcaciones de Fenicios, Grecia, Tebas, entre otras ciudades mercantes para proveernos de toda clase de mercancía – señaló Tristán el puerto viendo cómo se encontraba un barco desembarcando varios jarrones tapados, pasando por ahí. Salieron del puerto y se dirigieron de nueva cuenta por las calles de la ciudad, continuando el recorrido

-y si continuamos veremos las casas de la jurisdicción, ahí es donde trabajan los funcionarios reales

-sí, y si caminamos por aquí derecho encontraremos la casa de los escribas, que es el lugar donde trabajan los escribas del faraón y donde tienen los textos antiguos que cuentan la historia de cómo se fundó nuestra ciudad – explicó con emoción Shizuka

-ah… eso es muy interesante – comentó maravillado el chico albino recordando por donde lo llevaban

-y si vamos por el otro lado podremos ver el mercado y los diferentes establecimientos que hay aquí en Menfis – habló Jono mientras se encaminaban hacia el mercado, había varios puestos de frutas, otros vendiendo joyería de todo tipo, unos cuantos más vendiendo ropas con bordados, puestos de zapatos, de comida, de pinturas preciosas, de cosméticos y perfumes, de lámparas de aceite, de velas e inciensos, otros donde vendían telas preciosas, algunos otros instrumentos musicales, había bailarinas danzando, y algunos encantadores de serpientes en las calles realizando su espectáculo recibiendo miradas sorprendidas de quienes paseaban por esa zona de la ciudad

-y después del mercado están los negocios familiares – dijo Malik al tiempo que salían del mercado para ver los diferentes tipos de negocios que ofrecía la ciudad

-¡Cuidado! – fue el grito de un chico pelirrojo que se dirigía hacia ellos encima de un camello, los chicos se apartaron dejándolo pasar para ver como el camello se detenía de golpe y el chico salía volando por el acto de la camella, cayendo de espaldas a la arena

-¡Auch!... hay Emma, te dije que más despacio – le reprendió a la camella sobándose sus pompas mientras los otros niños se acercaban al adolescente pelirrojo

-¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó Ryou al chico

-sí, no se preocupen, siempre lo hace… le encanta tirarme – respondió el chico a los otros niños

-Crow… ¿no te lastimaste? – pregunto Yusei quien había visto lo ocurrido

-descuida Yusei, estoy bien… ya sabes cómo es Emma… ama hacerme quedar mal

-jajaja si… creo que te ama porque eres al único a quien se lo hace – rio divertido Yusei

-ja ja… muy gracioso – respondió Crow cruzándose de brazos

-qué bueno que no te rompiste nada – expresó aliviada Shizuka, haciendo que los dos adolescentes se percataran de la presencia de los otros niños

-eh… gracias… soy Crow y este de aquí es Yusei, trabajamos en la herrería Nilo Salvaje, frente a la textil – señalo Crow haciendo las presentaciones

-mucho gusto… - respondió Ryou presentando a sus amigos – él chico rubio de gris es Jono, el otro rubio es Malik, el chico de cabello castaño es Tristán, ella es Shizuka y yo soy Ryou

-mucho gusto – respondieron Crow y Yusei al mismo tiempo

-no son muy jóvenes para trabajar en la herrería – les hizo notar Malik (Geri: ¿no les suena familiar esa frase?)

-sí, lo somos… pero ayudamos a repartir los pedidos solamente, aun no tenemos edad para trabajar con el metal y el fuego – respondió tranquilamente Yusei

-¿Cuántos años tienen? – preguntó un curioso Ryou ante la respuesta de Yusei

-14 años… ambos – respondió Crow

-¿y ustedes? – preguntó Yusei tranquilamente

-todos nosotros tenemos 10 años pero Shizuka tiene 7 – respondió Tristán

-ah ya veo… aún son unos niños – comentó Crow sin fijarse mucho en lo que dijo

-no quiero ser grosero niños pero tenemos que continuar trabajando – cortó Yusei la conversación al ver cómo su jefe se asomaba para saber porque tardaban tanto sus ayudantes

-es cierto… nos vemos luego niños y lamento casi atropellarlos pero Emma rara vez me hace caso – se disculpó Crow para tomar la cuerda de la Camella y llevarla hasta la herrería

-Yusei, Crow que bueno que llegan – dijo el señor Senmut a los adolescentes, ya que había visto a los chicos hablar con otros niños

-qué otra cosa tenemos que repartir Señor Senmut – quiso saber un poco impaciente Crow

-mmm… es todo por hoy niños… pueden irse temprano, tomen aquí está su pago del día – informó el señor Senmut entregándoles 2 deben a los niños

-pero señor Senmut aún es temprano… y aún debe de tener mucho trabajo

-no chicos… ustedes ya terminaron por hoy… pueden irse… salúdenme a Martha – pidió el señor Senmut a los chicos mientras estos salían del establecimiento encontrándose con los otros niños que saludaban a Ishizu

-Niños, que alegría verlos por aquí, ¿ya fueron a la casa de la vida? – preguntó Ishizu curiosa

-no hermana, aún no… le estábamos mostrando la ciudad a Ryou, aun no terminamos… apenas llevamos poco más de la mitad recorriendo la ciudad – contestó Malik a su hermana

-ya veo… nada más no se acerquen a las casas de placer, a las licorerías o a la cárcel – les advirtió Izhizu

-no te preocupes Ishizu no iremos hacia allá – aseguro Jono

-esos son los lugares peligrosos – comentó Shizuka

-descuida… tendremos cuidado – habló Tristán

-de acuerdo, cuídense mucho, regresaré al trabajo, si me apuro puedo terminar su ropa a tiempo – dijo Ishizu a los niños

-nosotros nos retiramos hermana, te vemos en casa

-sí… llevaré carne para cenar, ustedes pueden comprar el postre – les dijo Ishizu para entregarle 6 deben a Malik

-está bien, trabaja duro Ishizu

-los veré en la noche niños, hasta luego – se despidió de los menores para entrar de nueva cuenta al negocio al tiempo que se acercaban Yusei y Crow

-¿están dándole un recorrido a su amigo? – preguntó Yusei con interés

-sí, Ryou es nuevo en la ciudad y se la estábamos mostrando, llegó hace apenas unas horas – explicó Jono

-oh… con que eres nuevo en Menfis… bueno… bienvenido a la ciudad – dijo Crow

-gracias – sonrió Ryou

-no les molesta si los acompañamos en su recorrido por la ciudad ¿o sí? – pregunto Crow a los chicos ya que le habían caído bien

-no claro que no, entre más gente mejor – habló Shizuka

-¿no tenían trabajo que hacer? – preguntó Malik sospechoso

-nuestro jefe dijo que ya no había nada más que repartir – explicó Crow a los chicos

-¿A dónde irán ahora? – preguntó Yusei

-bueno teníamos pensado ir al Bazar de las artesanías – dijo Jono

-entonces vamos, hace tiempo que yo también quiero ir – pidió Shizuka tomando a Jono de la mano

-si… es muy interesante el bazar – dijo Crow

-las estatuas que venden son hermosas – les dijo Yusei

-¿ustedes ya fueron? – preguntó Shizuka con interés

-claro, fuimos hace unos días con Martha – les dijo Crow

-ah… entonces tenemos que ir – dijo Ryou emocionado ante lo que dijeron los chicos

-entonces vamos todos – dijo Jono divertido empezando a caminar junto con los demás chicos conversando en el camino

-¿y de dónde eres Ryou? – quiso saber Crow

-de la ciudad de Amarna, vivía ahí con mis padres

-oh… y viniste aquí a visitar a tus amigos

-no exactamente, mi padre murió en un robo, él era comerciante de joyería y continuamente navegaba por el Nilo para vender los productos que mi madre hacía, pues ella era artesana y mi padre se encargaba de venderlos, lo asaltaron en uno de los puertos mientras descargaba la mercancía hace ya algunos años y mi madre murió hace 2 semanas, y como no tengo otros parientes decidí venir a vivir con mis amigos – explicó calmadamente Ryou

-siento mucho lo de tus padres Ryou – dijo Crow

-no se preocupen, ahora están viviendo junto al dios Ra

-y… si tú eres de Amarna… ¿Cómo es que los conoces a ellos? – se interesó Yusei ante la historia del albino

-bueno hace tiempo yo vine aquí en uno de los viajes que hizo mi padre, mi madre se encontraba en Tebas cuidando de mi abuela que enfermó y mi padre tenía que hacer una entrega a la ciudad de Menfis y no podía dejarme solo, así que me llevó con él; una vez que llegamos y desembarcamos nos quedamos en una posada… los conocí cuando Ishizu compró los pendientes que lleva puestos ahora, me invitaron a jugar un rato con ellos y nos hicimos amigos, mi padre y yo nos quedamos un poco más del tiempo establecido en Menfis, hasta que llegó el día de partir a casa – relató Ryou a Yusei y Crow

-vaya, esa es una gran historia – comentó Crow asombrado

-el destino tiene raras formas de acercar a la gente – expresó Yusei

-miren ahí está el bazar de artesanías – dijo alegremente la menor

-veamos qué es lo que tienen – fue la propuesta del Jono y los demás chicos los siguieron

El Bazar era al aire libre, con varios puestos enfilados en ambos lados de la calle, el bazar era muy grande puesto que abarcaba casi todas las calles en línea recta; este se encontraba protegido de los rayos del sol por varios toldos que se encontraban atados en los techos de las casas aledañas a esto, de modo que sus estatuillas se podían apreciar mejor ante la vista de las personas sin preocuparse de que haya demasiado calor. En dicho bazar había varias estatuas de bronce, oro y algunas forjadas en hierro, otras más de piedra caliza, algunas recubiertas de piedras como lápiz lazuli, granito rosado, basalto, esmeraldas y obsidiana, otras más de madera, etc. todas las estatuas eran variadas, desde las famosas esfinges y pirámides, hasta los grandes faraones y dioses. La gente iba y venía preguntando por el precio de las estatuillas, algunos compraban, otros más regateaban hasta obtener el precio que deseaban, unos cuantos hacían trueques, etc. Lo curioso del dichoso bazar es que las distintas estatuillas independientemente del material del que estuviesen hechas se encontraban puestas de acuerdo a la importancia jerárquica, al principio se veían algunas estatuillas de los objetos cotidianos y algunos oficios reconocidos, un poco más adentro se encontraban los animales sagrados, los gatos, perros y monos; otro poco más al fondo estaban los faraones, y los dioses como Horus, Path, Isis, Osiris, Seth, Bastet, Jonsu, Amón y Ra para terminar al fondo del bazar donde se mostraba el lugar de descanso eterno de los faraones… las grandes e impresionantes pirámides y las imponentes esfinges.

Los chicos miraban admirados las obras presentadas en el bazar, ya que los trabajos a pesar de ser de pequeño y mediano tamaño eran asombrosos y en verdad hermosos, recorrieron el bazar de principio a fin haciendo comentarios de todo tipo pero con respeto hacia las figurillas, rieron un poco y al cabo de un tiempo llegaron al último puesto del bazar admirando las pirámides y las esfinges

-son muy bonitas… ¿verdad Jono? – preguntó Shizuka embelesada

-si… son increíbles – expresó el rubio

-deben de haber tardado mucho en hacerlas – comentó maravillado Malik

-si… debió haberles costado mucho esfuerzo – opinó Tristán

-las obras que están aquí fueron traídas de otras ciudades – les informo Yusei

-El bazar fue inaugurado por los mercaderes, por eso algunas piezas son baratas, y cómo están comenzando están viendo cómo es que podría irles con el negocio – comentó como si nada Crow

-al parecer no estará mucho tiempo en Menfis, por lo que están aprovechando todo lo posible por vender algunas cosas

-ya veo… lástima que este temporalmente – expresó Ryou

-sí… pero continuemos el recorrido por la ciudad – dijo alegre Jono

-sí – secundaron los demás animadamente

El grupo de amigos continuó el recorrido por la ciudad mientras platicaban de otras cosas

-¿ustedes por donde viven Yusei? – preguntó interesado Tristán

-vivimos a unas calles del bazar, es una casa de color verde claro con ventanas en los muros – explicó Crow al chico

-oh ya… no muy lejos de aquí – respondió Jono al ver donde se encontraban

-así es, y ¿todos ustedes son hermanos? – preguntó Crow con curiosidad ya que algunos niños tenían rasgos similares

-no todos… los únicos que son hermanos son Jono y Shizuka, y Malik e Ishizu…los demás somos amigos

-entiendo… así que todos ustedes viven juntos – concluyo Yusei ante lo dicho por los menores

-correcto – afirmó Shizuka

-debe ser algo difícil vivir todos juntos en un mismo lugar – opinó Crow

-no tanto… te llegas a acostumbrar – respondió Tristán

-¿y ustedes son parientes o algo así? – preguntó Shizuka curiosa

-no… vivimos juntos pero no tenemos ningún parentesco… aunque nos consideramos familia, ¿ne Yusei? – dijo en complicidad el pelirrojo a su amigo pelinegro

-sí – respondió este con una sonrisa

-ya veo... – respondió Malik

-¿y alguien mayor los cuida? – quiso saber Yusei, ya que en Egipto se prohibía a las mujeres abortar o abandonar a un niño, si un niño quedaba huérfano podría ser adoptado por un pariente siempre y cuando fuera mayor, la otra opción era convertirse en esclavo

-sí… mi hermana Ishizu es quien nos tiene a cargo – respondió Malik

-supongo que será mayor para mantenerlos a todos ustedes – comentó Crow

(Geri: la edad para ser mayor en Egipto es: para las mujeres 15 años y en los hombres es hasta los 17 años)

-por supuesto, mi hermana tiene 15 años, trabaja en la textil NeferNefer, frente a ustedes – respondió Malik contándoles sobre su hermana

-¿una chica morena de cabello largo y negro?

-sí… esa es mi hermana… ¿la conocen? – pregunto Malik a los mayores

-por supuesto... esa chica siempre nos manda a comprar algo al mercado o a la carnicería poco antes de que termine su trabajo, nos da 1 deben cada vez que nos encarga algo... le hemos dicho que no nos de nada pero insiste demasiado – les contó Crow a los niños que escuchaban atentos lo dicho por el mayor

-ahora entiendo porque siempre llega a casa con comida fresca – habló Malik para sí mismo

Los chicos continuaron su recorrido hasta que los mayores se dieron cuenta que iban a pasar por las diferentes casas del placer que había ahí, Yusei y Crow los desviaron ya que podía ponerse feo si pasaban por ahí, a pesar de ser de día, las casas del placer siempre se encontraban abiertas

-será mejor que vayamos por aquí – indicó Crow doblando una calle antes de llegar a alguna de las casas del placer

-está bien – dijeron los menores para seguir a Crow mientras Yusei iba atrás del grupo para vigilar que nadie se perdiera

-porque nos desviamos si al final de la calle se encontraba el barrio de los jardines – dijo a modo de protesta Shizuka

-porque… íbamos a pasar por una de las casas del placer – respondió Yusei

-¿Qué son las casas del placer? – preguntó Ryou

-en esas casas las mujeres y los hombres que trabajan en ella se encargan de dar goce a todo hombre soltero que entre en ella, ese es su trabajo – explicó Crow lo más claro posible

-oh… por eso Ishizu nos dijo que no nos acercáramos a ellas – concluyó Ryou

-así es… no es un lugar en el que ustedes, nosotros o ella debamos estar – les dijo calmadamente Yusei

-comprendo – entendió Ryou de inmediato

-oh… ¿y ahora a dónde vamos? – quiso saber Ryou ya que quería conocer todo sobre esa ciudad

-mmm… ¿ya fueron a ver el palacio del faraón?

-no aún no hemos ido

-entonces vamos, Ryou eso es algo que no te puedes perder – animó Crow

-claro, el palacio del faraón es muy hermoso, pero sólo podemos verlo por fuera ya que la entrada está protegida por guardias y la puerta casi siempre está cerrada – explicó Jono a su amigo con emoción

-entonces no se diga más próxima parada… el palacio del faraón – expresó emocionado Tristán

-¡Sí! – dijo feliz Shizuka siguiéndoles la corriente

-vamos – dijo un animado Yusei

Mientras el grupo de amigos se dirigía al palacio para que Ryou lo conociera, Ishizu se encontraba tejiendo bordados a las camisas de lino que les había hecho a los niños, ya que estando trabajando como hilandera y tejedora aprovechaba para proveerles de ropa a los niños que tenía a su cargo, siendo que ahora se agregaba un niño más a su hogar

-"Pobre Ryou… debió sentirse tan solo cuando viajaba con la caravana y luego fue asaltado... pero al parecer el ladrón no fue lo único que le robo a ese pequeño" – eran los pensamientos de la morena terminando el bordado de una de las camisetas – "bien ya he acabado la ropa de los niños, si no hay mucho trabajo mañana les hare túnicas y faldillas" – pensó con alegría Ishizu para meter las camisas en una bolsa y dejarla bajo sus pies para que no se le perdiera

-Ishizu, necesito un favor, es urgente, quiero que vayas a entregarle esta ropa a la señora Martha, ella te dará el dinero, por favor yo tengo una emergencia y no confió en nadie más que en ti Ishizu – pidió una mujer un poco más grande que Ishizu, de cabellos rojizos, ojos violeta pálido y piel trigueña, era la encargada del negocio donde Ishizu laboraba, al tiempo que Ishizu tomaba las ropas que la mujer le entregaba

-claro que sí, no se preocupe Minea-san, entregaré las ropas a la señora Martha, despreocúpese – tranquilizó Ishizu a la mujer para que esta se despidiera y se retirara del lugar

La joven morena salió del lugar para comenzar a caminar hacia el oeste, siendo antes saludada por el señor Senmut, devolviendo el saludo y notando que no se encontraban los dos chicos que siempre ayudaban a entregar los encargos de la herrería, decidió no tomarle tanta importancia a eso y continuo caminado por las calles de la ciudad notando como las personas se encontraban trabajando en sus propios negocios, algunas mujeres vendiendo ropa, otras joyería y unas cuantas más zapatos y sandalias, las niñas jugaban con sus muñecas de cerámica, danzaban y cantaban felices de la vida, los niños jugaban a las carreras, otros más daban saltos, algunos padres les enseñaban a sus hijos como pelear y defenderse, las madres hablaban entre sí, las calles de la ciudad eran bulliciosas y llenas de vida, alegría y tranquilidad en Menfis, tratándose de un día normal y tranquilo en esa ciudad.

Anduvo unas cuantas calles más pasando por varias casas y viendo el espectáculo que el encantador de serpientes daba al público entreteniendo a las personas que pasaban.

Pasó por el barrio de los Médicos, que es donde vivían y trabajaban los médicos de toda la ciudad, se encontraban los especialistas que curaban los ojos, los que curaban los huesos, estaban aquellos que curaban los problemas de espada, los que se ocupaban de las mujeres o donceles embarazados, entre otros especialistas más.

Después de pasar por el barrio de los médicos, continuo avanzando, pero alguien se detuvo a saludarla, era la amiga de Ishizu desde que eran pequeñas, Mai Valentine, una muchacha de 18 años, de piel ligeramente morena, cabellos rubios largos rizados que llegaban hasta su espalda baja y ojos violeta rojizos, vestía una faldilla morada que le llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos, una camisa de lino de manga corta blanca, encima llevaba una bata lila de lino y unas zapatillas negras combinando con su conjunto

-Ishizu, ¿Cómo has estado?, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – pregunto curiosa Mai al ver a su amiga por las calles, ya que Mai sabía que ella trabajaba hasta que caía el sol

-vengo a hacer un encargo a la señora Martha, la señora que está a cargo de los mensajeros que trabajan con el señor Senmut – comento Ishizu a su amiga rubia

-ya veo, puedo acompañarte un rato, iba a ir a la licorería para conseguir algo de cebada, pues la que tengo en la cocina se acabó y la necesito para poder preparársela a mi esposo – comentó Mai a su amiga

-es cierto, olvidaba que te habías casado con Valon – recordó Ishizu mientras se regañaba internamente por tener tan mala memoria

-así es… aunque llevamos poco tiempo de casados, aún no hemos pensado en tener niños… aunque no niego que me encantarían 2 o 3... Pero primero tendría que asegurarme que el primero llegue bien – le dijo Mai poniendo al tanto a su amiga pelinegra

-qué alegría, espero que los dioses te bendigan con un hijo sano y fuerte – comentó alegre la morena a su amiga mientras caminaban un rato más platicando entre ellas

-bueno, aquí te dejo, a ver cuándo te visito para que podamos salir a platicar, tengo tantas cosas que contarte Ishizu – expresó Mai a su amiga despidiéndose de ella dejando sola a la morena, quien continuo su camino hacia la casa de Yusei y Crow.

Camino hasta que llegó a una casa de color verde claro amurallada y con ventanas, entró viendo la terraza para acercarse y tocar la puerta, para que después sea abierta por una señora de unos 40 años, de ojos gris oscuro, cabello café trenzado y largo, piel morena, llevaba puesto un vestido rojo vino escotado que le llegaba hasta las pantorrillas y debajo de este tenía una camisa de lino negra de manga corta, y haciendo juego unas sandalias negras, ella era quien se encargaba de educar y cuidar a Yusei y Crow

-buenas tardes… ¿le puedo ayudar en algo señorita? – pregunto al no reconocer a la chica frente a ella

-buenas tardes señora Martha, he venido de la textil NeferNefer, al parecer mi jefa iba a entregarle un pedido pero se presentó una emergencia y ya no pudo venir – explicó amablemente Ishizu

-oh ya veo, pase, siéntese un momento, mientras voy a traer el dinero – le dijo la señora Martha dejando pasar a la morena a la casa. Luego de algunos minutos Martha regresó con el dinero, mientras Ishizu le entregaba el paquete que le pidieron entregar

-aquí esta su paquete señora Martha – le entrego el paquete a la señora

-muchas gracias, Minea debe de estar preocupada por su hijo, es un poco delicado en cuanto a su salud – comentó distraída la mujer

-ya veo… espero que no le haya pasado nada grave al pequeño

-esperemos que no, tome aquí está el pago, 3 deben – le dijo la señora entregándole algunas monedas de plata

-muchas gracias señora Martha

-no hay de que, gracias a ti señorita…

-Ishizu Ishtar

-¿ishtar? ¿Tus padres no eran quienes cuidan las tumbas en la ciudad de Sakkara?

-así es, soy su hija junto con mi hermano menor Malik, heredé el trabajo de mi madre, en la textil NeferNefer y cuando Malik sea mayor trabajará ocupando el puesto de mi padre – le explicó Ishizu a la señora

-entiendo, ¿Cómo están los demás chicos de quienes cuidas? – preguntó la señora Martha yendo por un vaso de agua y unos cuantos bizcochos para ofrecerle a su invitada, ya que la señora Martha había conocido a los padres de Ishizu y Malik antes de que muriesen

-están muy bien, Jono y Shizuka están muy unidos, Tristán ahora es un poco más abierto y Malik los considera como sus revoltosos hermanos y primos – comentó la morena algo divertida

-ya veo… ¿mantienes a tantos niños? – se impresionó la señora Martha

-sí y hoy apenas llegó otro… se llama Ryou, los niños lo conocieron hace algún tiempo, su madre falleció hace poco y al no tener a nadie con quien quedarse Malik le ofreció nuestro hogar – relató la morena

-entiendo, las acciones que estás haciendo se te pagaran en la otra vida Ishizu, pero cuéntame ¿cómo es que terminaste cuidando de todos ellos?

-verá… cuando mis padres murieron yo acababa de cumplir los 13 años, y mi hermano tendría 8 años entonces, quedamos bajo el cuidado de mi tía, en ese tiempo vivíamos por el barrio de los jardines, nuestros vecinos eran los Jonouchi, vivían con su padre, pero él siempre los maltrataba, una noche hubo un enfrentamiento en la licorería y el padre de ambos niños murió, quedando los dos hermanos sin hogar y sin familia, un sacerdote quiso adoptarlos a cambio de hacerlos sus esclavos, pero mi tía no lo dejó ya que ella dijo que los había adoptado y llevaban su apellido, era una mentira, pero el sacerdote le creyó y ya no volvió a aparecer – contó Ishizu a la señora Martha quien escuchaba atentamente llevándose un bizcocho a la boca

-Cuando cumplí 14 fue cuando nosotros encontramos a Tristán, él deambulaba por la ciudad, perdido y sin un lugar al cual acudir, mi tía lo invitó a vivir con nosotros pero el se negó al principio, pasaron algunas semanas y regreso para decirle a mi tía que aceptaba su propuesta, quedándose a vivir con nosotros – terminó de contar Ishizu el relato

-eso es muy conmovedor – dijo la señora Martha dando un sorbo a la cebada

-sí… mi tía murió apenas cumplí los 15, quedándome a cargo de los chicos, ya que además de ella no teníamos más parientes, a excepción de unos primos lejanos en el pequeño poblado de Kul Elna, pero no sabemos nada de ellos – le dijo la chica a la señora Martha

-ya veo, es muy bueno de tu parte que cuides a tantos niños, supongo que estarán estudiando en la casa de la vida ¿no es así?

-sí, todos los niños están estudiando en la casa de la vida, en poco tiempo Ryou también entrará junto con ellos

-qué alegría, yo me encargo de enseñarles a Yusei y a Crow sobre matemáticas, Astronomía, Historia y algunas otras cosas – expresó jovialmente la señora Martha

-eso es bueno señora Martha, ya que pocas son las personas que saben leer y escribir en Menfis, sólo hay algunas excepciones como los hijos de padres que tienen un puesto alto como los Funcionarios, escribas, médicos y cuida tumbas – enumeró Ishizu recordando los oficios más altos en la ciudad

-así es, yo sé leer y escribir porque yo antes daba clases en la casa Jeneret… pero el faraón Aknadin me despidió y entre a trabajar como cocinera en la panadería – explicó la señora Martha a la joven

-¿y porque la echaron? – preguntó extrañada Ishizu ya que la señora Martha era muy amable y una persona capaz de enseñar a los niños

-es una larga historia… que algún día te contaré, ya va siendo hora de que vaya a trabajar, sólo regrese para recibir el pedido y seguramente necesitarán ayuda en tu trabajo ahora que Minea no está – dijo amablemente la señora para dejar el paquete sobre la mesa y salir junto con Ishizu para ir a sus trabajos

-supongo que sí, otro día volveré para escuchar su historia Martha – dijo de buena gana la morena para comenzar a caminar en dirección opuesta a la señora… viendo cómo el sol pasaba de la media tarde…

Regresando con el grupo de amigos éstos se encontraban en el mercado comprando el postre que Ishizu les encargó que compraran con lo que le dio a Malik

-tienes que probar esto Ryou, se llama Eish Saraya, es un dulce de pan, canela, vainilla y nata – explicó el pelirrubio cenizo mate con una bolsa donde se encontraban guardados los dulces (Geri: Googleénlo, se les antojará)

-se ve delicioso… ¿ustedes que compraron Yusei? – preguntó Jono viendo que también compraron postres

-Basbusa

-¿Qué es la basbusa? – pregunto Ryou con ganas de saber

-la Basbusa es un pastel hecho principalmente con sémola – respondió Crow intentando ser lo más claro con Ryou

-debe de estar delicioso – comentó el chico ante lo dicho por el mayor

-sí, llevamos para después de comer, Martha siempre nos hace postres – le dijo Yusei

-¿Martha cocina? – pegunto Jono, ya que ellos conocían a la señora

-claro, trabaja en la panadería, del otro lado de la ciudad – respondió Crow

-¿ahora hacia dónde vamos? – preguntó Shizuka con un poco de cansancio

-bueno, ya vimos casi todo, sólo falta ir a la casa de la vida para ver cuando entrarías – comentó Jono ante la idea

-es cierto… lo había olvidado por completo – dijo Malik llevándose una mano en la frente, señal de despiste y recriminación por no haberse acordado

-entonces vamos antes de que cierren – dijo Crow al ver como el sol había descendido un poco del cielo

-sí – fue el grito colectivo de los menores yendo en dirección a la Casa de la Vida

**En el palacio real del Faraón**

El faraón Aknadin se encontraba de regreso en el palacio junto con la hechicera y la pequeña Kisara. Aknadin ordenó que bañaran y le pusieran otras ropas a la niña, la concubina de Aknadin y las demás sirvientas se la llevaron; mientras que la hechicera se dirigía a su habitación para regresar junto a su hijo y su suegro ya que desde que había llegado al palacio tenía un mal presentimiento y quería regresar lo más pronto posible.

-"ya pronto regresaré a casa, Yugi se pondrá muy feliz de verme" – pensaba emocionada la hechicera guardando la ropa que había dejado en la silla la noche anterior y dispuesta a solicitar regresar a su pueblo esa misma noche. Sus planes hubiesen salido bien de no ser porque alguien toco a su puerta. Ashita abrió encontrándose con un hombre de apariencia joven, de cabellos negros largos y lacios amarrados en una coleta baja, y de piel clara

-buenas tardes… es usted la señora Motou – pregunto calmadamente el joven frente a ella

-sí, soy yo… ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó curiosa Ashita

-soy el sacerdote Daitokuji, les doy clase a los niños en la Casa Jeneret y hoy les hablé sobre usted… me preguntaba si los niños podrían conocerla – dijo al fin el joven sacerdote

-ah… yo… - balbuceó viendo sus cosas en la bolsa que había hecho dispuesta a partir esa misma tarde-noche a Kul Elna, regreso su vista al sacerdote frente a ella y dio su resolución – claro, me encantaría conocer a sus alumnos – respondió con una sonrisa ligera la hechicera

-muchas gracias señora Motou… ¿puedo llamarla así?

-claro, pero preferiría si me dijera Ashita, sacerdote Daitokuji

-mis alumnos me llaman Daitokuji-sensei, usted también pude llamarme así – le dijo el sacerdote a la hechicera comenzando a guiarla al jardín, donde se encontraban todos los niños esperando al sacerdote

-ahí viene Daitokuji-sensei – dijo Mana viendo como el sacerdote llegaba y detrás de él una señora joven

-¿Quién es la señora que esta con él? – preguntó Jun viendo seriamente a la señora

-no lo sé, pero es joven – comentó Daichi mirando a la señora

-es bonita – comentó Akiza mirando cómo se encontraba vestida la hechicera

-Buenas tardes Alumnos, para concluir la clase del día de hoy les he traído a la leyenda viviente, les presento a la hechicera que puede ver el hilo rojo – presentó el sacerdote alegremente apartándose para dejar ver a la señora Motou

-Buenas tardes niños, mi nombre es Ashita Motou, y soy quien puede ver el hilo rojo del destino – se presentó Ashita ante los chiquillos causando impresión y sorpresa en los niños

-…..

-señora hechicera ¿puede llevarme al otro extremo de mi hilo? – preguntó Mana agitando frenéticamente la mano para que la señora le preste atención cosa que logró ya que Ashita fijo su vista en ella

-Mana no seas mal educada, preséntate primero y luego ella se encargará de responder a todas tus preguntas – la regaño Daitokuji-sensei

-lo siento – se apenó la castaña – eh… Hola mi nombre es Mana y estoy estudiando para ser hechicera también – dijo mostrando con orgullo su varita

-eso me alegra – respondió la señora Motou con una sonrisa a la niña

-bien, preséntense ante la hechicera niños – pidió Daitokuji-sensei a los demás

-mi… mi nombre es Akiza Izayoi… eh… encantada de conocerla – dijo Akiza algo apenada por presentarse ante la hechicera

-yo soy Mokuba Kaiba, me da mucho gusto conocerla – se presentó alegremente el niño regalándole una sonrisa a la hechicera, sonrisa que correspondió al pequeño

-Yo soy Seth Kaiba, hermano mayor de Mokuba… es un placer conocerla hechicera Motou – se presentó con gentileza el castaño haciendo una reverencia

-Mi nombre es Daichi Misawa y me da gusto que al fin podamos conocerla – se presentó Daichi haciendo una inclinación a modo de respeto

-Yo soy Jun Manjoume… y es bueno conocerla – se presentó Jun con mirada seria

-Mi nombre es Jack Atlas y es un placer conocerla finalmente, hechicera Motou – se presentó Jack haciendo una leve inclinación de cabeza

-Buenas tardes hechicera, yo soy el príncipe Yami Atemu y es todo un honor tenerla aquí en el palacio – se presentó el faraón con el debido respeto hacia la mujer frente a él.

Ashita se le quedo viendo durante algunos minutos sorprendiéndose por saber que ese joven era el príncipe de Egipto y más aún porque su parecido con su hijo era impresionante.

-El gusto es mío niños, joven príncipe y sacerdote – respondió la hechicera haciendo una reverencia mientras veía como la noche comenzaba a caer sobre Egipto

-gracias señora Motou… ahora si… pueden preguntarle sus dudas a la hechicera – autorizó Daitokuji a los niños

-¿me podría llevar al otro extremo de mi hilo por favor? – pidió Mana juntando sus manos en señal de súplica mientras caían lágrimas en forma de cascada por su rostro… bastante cómico

-claro… pero debo advertirte una cuantas cosas antes de salir en su búsqueda – dijo la hechicera

-por supuesto – dijo Mana feliz por la respuesta

-¿es cierto que existe alguien más poderoso que usted? – preguntó Seth interesado

-sí, así es – respondió Ashita sonriendo

-¿usted sabe quién es esa persona? – pregunto intrigado Jun

-sí, sé quién es esa persona – respondió calmadamente

-¿cómo se llama esa persona? – pregunto Jack con ansiedad

-no puedo decirlo, los dioses me lo han prohibido – explicó la señora Motou dejando a todos con la duda

-ya veo… entonces supongo que si usted sabe de la existencia de esa persona…debe saber el resto del texto del pergamino hallado en Alejandría y sobre el resto de las demás tablillas – concluyó seriamente Daitokuji-sensei mirando a la señora

-así es… conozco lo que las tablillas dicen al igual que el resto del texto, pero lamento informarle que no puedo hablarle de eso… también lo tengo prohibido – respondió la hechicera con seriedad ante las suposiciones del sacerdote

-ya veo… que mal… pero supongo que hay cosas de las que es mejor no saber

-tiene razón Daitokuji-sensei – respondió Ashita

-¿Puede ver su propio hilo del destino? – preguntó tímidamente Akiza

-sí, si lo puedo ver – respondió Ashita sonriendo para darle confianza a la niña pelirroja

-¿y ya encontró a su persona destinada? – fue la duda de Mana

-claro, hace algunos años encontré a mi persona amada – respondió alegremente Ashita

-¿de dónde viene?

-¿cuántos años tiene?

-¿el hilo rojo no puede ser visto por alguien más?

-¿se casó con su persona destinada?

-¿se puede confundir el hilo rojo de la persona con el de alguien más? – preguntaron todos los adolescentes y preadolescentes inquietos al mismo tiempo, causando confusión en Ashita por ver que pregunta contestaba primero

-calma, calma, ella responderá sus dudas una a una, no puede con todo, el hecho de que sea una hechicera no quiere decir que pueda seguirles el ritmo a todos ustedes – dijo reprobatoriamente Daitokuji-sensei a los chicos

-"creo que deberé esperar hasta mañana para poder regresar a Kul Elna" – pensó Ashita al ver cómo los chicos no paraban de hacer preguntas… para después de un tiempo terminar de responderlas todas e ir en busca del faraón Aknadin, una sirvienta le informó que Aknadin salió intempestivamente de Menfis en un largo viaje, y no volvería dentro de 7 días aproximadamente, ya que se trataba de una emergencia, por lo que el Visir en turno se quedaría en el cargo hasta que el faraón Aknamkanon o Aknadin volviesen. Algo decepcionada decidió regresar a su pueblo al día siguiente, ya que tenía muchas ganas de ver a su pequeño hijo Yugi.

En una casa amarilla con rebordes blancos se encontraban unos chicos comiendo la carne que Ishizu les había llevado para cenar, después de terminársela repartieron los postres que compraron en el mercado, dándole el suyo a Ishizu, una vez que terminaron de cenar Ishizu lavó los platos mientras los niños subían a su habitación deseándole las buenas noches a la mayor.

Una vez en sus acogedoras camas los niños se durmieron casi al instante por que tuvieron un día muy cansado y mañana irían a la casa dela vida para continuar con sus lecciones y Ryou iría con ellos para comenzar sus lecciones…

Apenas se hubieron alejado la hechicera y la pequeña Kisara del faraón, este salió rumbo a la sala de entrenamientos del ejército real, estos se encontraban practicando antes de que la noche cayera sobre Egipto

-¿Dónde está Horemheb? – pregunto Aknadin viendo a quienes entrenaban a esa hora

-aquí estoy faraón Aknadin ¿Qué es lo que desea? – preguntó respetuosamente el capitán del ejército postrándose ante el en señal de respeto, Horemheb era un hombre alto, fornido, moreno, de cabellos cortos castaños, vestía una faldilla blanca, sandalias cafés, llevaba un collar, braceras, y tobilleras largas que cubrían sus pantorrillas, todos sus accesorios que llevaba eran dorados

-quiero que mandes a 100 de tus mejores hombres al pueblo de Kul Elna – ordenó Aknadin

-faraón Aknadin, su señoría, ¿para qué iríamos al pueblo de Kul Elna con mis 100 mejores hombres? – pregunto con temor el capitán

-quiero que asesinen a los habitantes del pueblo, pues es un pueblo de ladrones, es necesario erradicarlos – se excusó el faraón Aknadin

-lo siento señor pero… el pueblo de Kul Elna no es… - iba a oponerse el capitán de la guardia Horemheb

-claudit mentem... nunc pertinent… obedire me ad omnes (encierra tu mente...que ahora me pertenece... me obedecerán ante todo) – susurró Aknadin recitando el conjuro para controlar la mente del capitán de la guardia real junto con sus 100 mejores hombres

-iremos a Kul Elna para acabar con los ladrones – ordenó recibiendo una respuesta positiva por parte del pequeño ejército y el capitán de la guardia

-sí su majestad – gritaron ante la orden recibida, yendo por sus caballos y dispuestos a salir al pueblo para realizar el ritual que crearía a los artículos del milenio

-dile al visir que se quedará a cargo durante 7 días, yo volveré después, hay unos forasteros atacando una aldea cercana, requieren refuerzos, no preguntes quien es porque no lo sé... ¿entendiste sirvienta?

-si su majestad Aknadin – respondió la chica ante lo que dijo el hombre

-ah y por nada del mundo vayas a permitir que la hechicera regrese a su pueblo, al menos dentro de una semana, mantenla aquí lo más que puedas, no la dejes ir – dijo mintiendo el faraón a la muchacha mientras se retiraba para seguir de cerca al pequeño ejército

-si señor Aknadin… no se preocupe – contestó la muchacha viendo cómo se retiraba el faraón

Les seguía el paso con su caballo, tardó un poco más de la media noche en llegar… la ciudad se encontraba en completo silencio… un silencio que precedería a la muerte.

Llegaron a la entrada del pueblo, Aknadin se encontraba montado en su caballo viendo ante él la ciudad y el ejército frente a él

-atacaremos a mi señal… rodeen el este y el oeste… ¡ESTA NOCHE KUL ELNA DESAPARECERÁ!… ¡DESCUARTICEN!, ¡ASESINEN!, ¡APUÑALEN A LOS LADRONES!, ¡LO QUE SEA NECESARIO!, ¡QUIERO A TODOS MUERTOS! – Ordenó el capitán del ejército egipcio Horemheb, ya que Aknadin había implantado recuerdos falsos sobre lo que harían… Vio cómo comenzaban a rodear el pueblo para no dejar escapar a nadie

-¡ATAQUEN! – Fue el grito que se escuchó causando el terror en el pueblo prontamente, gente siendo asesinada, descuartizada, el pueblo tiñéndose de rojo… el pueblo ardiendo en llamas causando su extinción, en cuanto la última persona cayó Aknadin abrió el libro de los hechizos Milenario que había llevado con él, y ordenó a los del ejército que se mataran entre ellos, para que de ese modo no hubiera testigos.

-Millenium me ad petram (llévenme a la roca del milenio) – conjuró para seguir una estela dorada, llegando a una choza en la colina, donde se encontraba un anciano muerto junto a los cadáveres de los soldados que se habían matado entre ellos, removió la alfombra hallando una cripta secreta, bajo las escaleras descubriendo la roca milenaria, que era donde se encontraban los moldes para fabricar los artículos del milenarios

-"ahora derretiré los cuerpos con el oro que usaré para el ritual y por fin podré formar los artículos más poderosos" – pensó con malicia Aknadin llevando a cabo su plan… fundió los pedazos de los aldeanos mutilados junto con el oro en los moldes de la roca milenaria, una vez que hubo vaciado la sangre mezclada con el oro en los 7 moldes de los artículos del milenio volvió a abrir el libro para recitar el oscuro conjuro

-milia tandem erit mille animas hominum multas O tenebras petunt animae et offero… offerre eius sanguinem, corpora mutilaverit... eorum animarum... placere potens entia tenebris me creare antiquis items... (Mil almas piden, mil almas tendrán, oh por favor grandes seres de la oscuridad, les ofrezco las almas que piden y más

Ofrezco su sangre derramada, sus cuerpos mutilados...

Sus almas inocentes...

Por favor poderosos seres de la oscuridad permítanme crear los artículos milenarios…) – recitó el hombre al tiempo que un brillo dorado se extendía por el lugar, sellando dentro de ellos un poderoso poder oscuro… el tiempo que tardaría el ritual serían 7 días aproximadamente a partir de ese momento...

Esa noche… el pueblo de Kul Elna… dejó de existir…

En Menfis, un niño albino miraba por la ventana no pudiendo dormir ya que sentía algo extraño en el ambiente de esa noche.

-"porque no puedo dormir y dejar de pensar en él…" – eran los pensamientos del niño albino para dejar de mirar la ventana intentando conciliar el sueño, que a los pocos minutos llegó, soñando con un joven ladrón que le había robado el corazón.

CONTINUARA…

**Notas:**

¿Qué tal estuvo?

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado… lamento que este medio aburrido pero era necesario que contara lo que le pasó a Ryou después de su encuentro con Bakura

Ahora, responderé sus reviews:

_**Stephis: **_muchas gracias por tu review chica, me alegro muchísimo el haberlo recibido, espero este capítulo no te decepcione y feliz 14 de febrero, pásala súper, hasta el siguiente capítulo

Gracias por sus sugerencias y sus reviews… si quieren más peticiones no duden en decirlas… las tomaré en cuenta n.n


	4. Chapter 4

Konichiwa Mina- san aquí está el cuarto capítulo de este fic que tanto les gusta

**Disclamer**: Yugioh, Yugioh Gx y Yugioh 5Ds pertenecen a su respectivo autor Kazuki Takahashi, y Naoyuki Kageyama yo solo tome a sus personajes prestados para realizar este fic

"Hey" – pensamientos

¿Cómo estás? – habla normal

***_Flash Back***_

**En el templo – cambio de escenario**

(jaja que buena onda) – mis notas locochonas

Ahora que comience el fic:

**Capítulo 4: Aquel que ve los hilos de colores y una lección de amor**

Los rayos del sol tocaban las tranquilas y quietas aguas del río Nilo… dando una sensación de tranquilidad y paz en aquel lugar… una humilde barca se encontraba surcando el río a tan tempranas horas de la mañana, sin embargo; la barca se encontraba navegando más por necesidad que por gusto.

La barca transportaba a puros niños y preadolescentes, a excepción de un adolescente que se encontraba despierto a esa hora de la mañana, velando el sueño de los demás tripulantes, el joven se encontraba ensimismado pensando lo que les esperaría de ahora en adelante

-"me pregunto hacia dónde iremos a parar… hemos avanzado un poco por que Marik y Bakura remaron ayer… y las aguas están tranquilas, por lo que no hemos avanzado mucho, aunque ahora que me doy cuenta no he visto un puerto cercano ni siquiera canales de riego… o cubetas que siguieran los canales de riego… quizás aún falta mucho para llegar a una ciudad cercana, después de todo Kul Elna se encontraba algo apartada de las grandes ciudades" – eran los pensamientos del castaño mientras veía como un chico pelinegro comenzaba a despertar, el pelinegro abrió sus ojos lentamente y vio en qué lugar se encontraba, a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de todo lo que había pasado unas horas atrás derramando una lágrima silenciosa que recorrió su mejilla hasta tocar sus ropas llenas de tierra, Fubuki lo miró en silencio ya que no quería asustarlo más… así que puso su mejor cara y lo saludo fingiendo alegría a pesar de tener unas pronunciadas ojeras

-Buen día Duke, ¿dormiste bien? – pregunto susurrando el mayor ya que no quería despertar a los demás

-Fubuki, buen día, si descanse un poco pero… me he fracturado el brazo cuando salté del techo, en ese momento no me dolía, pero ahora… no siento mi brazo – le dijo Duke al mayor logrando que este se acercará para ver su brazo

-mmm… será mejor que te ponga un cabestrillo – dijo Fubuki para agarrar una de las dagas que Marik le entregó y rasgaba la parte superior de la túnica que llevaba, dejando ver su bien formado torso, unos abdominales marcados, un plano abdomen y unos brazos trabajados

-bien voy a agarrar tu brazo para acomodarlo, trataré de que no te duela – susurró Fubuki dándole a entender lo que iba a hacer. Tomó el brazo de Duke y lo acomodó con cuidado, ya que no quería lastimarlo, intentó encajarlo un poco y cuando estuvo bien puesto, hizo el cabestrillo con el pedazo de tela viendo como el pelinegro hacía muecas en señal de dolor, pero ningún quejido salió de sus labios

-gracias Fubuki, no dije nada porque primero necesitábamos escapar de ahí – comentó Duke cabizbajo ante lo confesado

-descuida, en cuanto lleguemos a una ciudad cercana iremos por un médico, lo importante es que todos estemos bien – le informó Fubuki sobre lo que harían de ahora en mas

-a dónde crees que llegaremos…

-no lo sé… pero si estamos yendo rio abajo probablemente lleguemos a la ciudad de Menfis o Meidum… son las ciudades más próximas antes de llegar al Delta del Nilo, si no mal recuerdo – dijo Fubuki intentando recordar las clases de geografía que su madre le había dado

-ya veo… ¿crees que los niños estarán bien? – pregunto el pelinegro algo preocupado por los menores

-deben de estarlo, ahora sólo nos tenemos a nosotros… debemos permanecer unidos, sería muy malo para ellos separarnos, además ustedes apenas tienen 13, los niños 10 y yo 15… si tan solo tuviera 17 podría hacerme responsable de ustedes – dijo con impotencia el castaño mayor apretando los puños

-entiendo… – dijo Duke mirando el cielo tratando de encontrar la respuesta

-Miente – se escucharon las voces de Bakura y Marik quienes habían despertado desde hacía un rato escuchando la conversación entre el pelinegro y el castaño sobre lo que harían a partir de ese momento, ambos se encontraban sentados con los ojos cerrados como si meditaran lo que acababan de decir a sus amigos.

-chicos… buenos días – saludo Fubuki haciéndose el desentendido ante la idea de sus amigos quienes abrieron sus ojos para continuar hablando

-no te hagas el desentendido Fubuki… sabes a lo que nos referimos – aclaró Bakura viendo como su amigo desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado

-no sé a qué se refieren – dijo Fubuki fingiendo mirando de nueva cuenta a los tres preadolescentes

-Fubuki… tú viste como nuestro pueblo desaparecía ante nosotros… viste como escapamos y sobrevivimos a la masacre… nadie sabe que sobrevivimos, o si lo saben ellos podrían… – dijo seriamente Bakura apretando los puños y rechinando los dientes sintiendo que la ira lo invadía sin atreverse a terminar la frase

-Bakura… - dijo un preocupado castaño viendo a su amigo peliblanco conteniendo su ira

-si alguien sabe que somos de Kul Elna, quien ordenó la matanza podría ordenar matarnos Fubuki – aclaró Marik al ver que Bakura no podía continuar de tanta ira y frustración que sentía

-entiendo… entonces estoy dispuesto a escuchar sugerencias, pero bajen la voz por que los niños aún duermen – señaló Fubuki viendo como los tres niños dormían abrazados unos con otros

-bien, lo primero que haremos es llegar a una de las ciudades cercanas, Fubuki necesitamos que tú seas el mayor para que no nos separen, sabes que siendo menor de edad podrían separarnos por diferentes tipos de familia, hacernos esclavos a cambio de ofrecer servicios y estar repartidos por todo Egipto – habló Duke seriamente ante la situación que tenían enfrente

-eso es verdad, así que Fubuki es necesario mentir… - dijo Marik no habiendo otra alternativa

-de acuerdo si es para mantenernos unidos entonces haré lo que esté a mi alcance para eso – fue la respuesta que dio el castaño ante la idea de sus amigos

-perfecto… ahora… ¿de dónde venimos? – comenzó Bakura a trazar el plan

-podemos decir que venimos de Heracleópolis… después de todo es la ciudad más cercana de Kul Elna, está a un día de camino – comentó Fubuki intentando recordar que ciudades se encontraban más cercanas a su extinto pueblo

-de acuerdo, venimos de Heracleópolis, tu eres quien está a nuestro cargo, ya que tienes 17 años recién cumplidos – dijo Bakura comenzando la mentira

-Asuka es tu hermana menor – dijo Marik

-Judai y Yugi tus primos – aportó Duke a la mentira

-Marik y Yo somos tus vecinos, y ambos somos primos también, nuestros padres murieron y te dejaron una carta en la que tú nos adoptabas con la condición de que conserváramos el apellido de la familia – continuo Bakura

-y yo soy tu esclavo personal – terminó de decir Duke

-a ver esperen… Tengo 17 años, somos de Herácleopolis, Asuka es mi hermana, Judai y Yugi mis primos, ustedes dos mis vecinos y Duke mi sirviente – dijo tratando de recordar la mentira que armaron sus tres amigos

-eso es correcto – dijo Bakura al ver que Fubuki había entendido la idea

-está bien… puedo hacerlo – dijo Fubuki determinado

-bien… ahora ¿hay algo de comer en la bolsa del señor Motou?, tengo hambre – dijo el joven ladrón

-sí, hay fruta fresca – respondió el castaño pasándoles peras, manzanas y duraznos a los chicos

-¿tú no vas a comer Fubuki? – preguntó Bakura al ver que el castaño no había agarrado ninguna fruta

-ya comí, no se preocupen – mintió el castaño volteando hacía los demás niños que dormían tranquilamente

-por cierto ¿qué le pasó a tu túnica y al brazo de Duke? – cuestionó Marik al notar el bien formado torso de su amigo y el cabestrillo en el brazo de Duke

-bueno… Duke se encontraba fracturado, por lo que tome un poco de tela para poder atarlo y acomodar su brazo, en cuanto lleguemos iremos a ver al médico para que vean ese brazo – les informó Fubuki a los demás

-está bien, niño dado ¿por qué no nos dijiste nada? – reprochó Bakura al ojiverde

-porque nuestra prioridad era irnos – respondió con obviedad el pelinegro

-aun así debiste decirnos – dijo Marik serio mirando el cabestrillo

-lo siento pero no quería preocuparlos… de por sí necesitábamos escapar… si les decía eso sólo lograría preocuparlos de más y no era momento para eso – se excusó Duke restándole importancia llevándose una pera a su boca para darle una gran mordida

-en eso tienes razón – admitió Bakura mordiendo un durazno mientras que en su otra mano tenía otro agarrado

-es cierto… por cierto Bakura ¿no sientes dolor en el ojo o la mejilla? – preguntó Fubuki al ver el rostro del ladrón que tenía una cicatriz que iba desde el párpado inferior hasta la mitad de su mejilla del lado derecho

-no… la cortada no fue muy profunda – respondió Bakura pasando sus dedos por está sintiendo un surco desde su párpado inferior hasta la mitad de la mejilla

-qué alegría – se expresó Fubuki aliviado al ver que no era nada grave

-me preguntó porque habrán hecho algo tan cruel con nuestro pueblo – externó su duda el pelinegro a sus amigos, quienes le pusieron atención al tiempo que pensaban y rememoraban por todo lo que habían pasado

-…

-niño dado… yo sé quién fue el responsable y porque lo hicieron – respondió Bakura ante el recuerdo que acudió a su mente luego de unos minutos de silencio por parte de los otros

-¿cómo es que lo sabes? – preguntó Duke con duda mientras Fubuki lo miraba en silencio y Marik prestaba atención a lo que diría el peliblanco

-cuando estábamos huyendo Marik y yo, un tipo grande y musculoso intentó atacarnos, yo empujé a Marik a un callejón y le hice frente a ese tipo, pero fue más hábil y logró derribarme, así que le pregunte el por qué habían matado a la gente y él me respondió que esas fueron las órdenes del faraón y que el pueblo… era un pueblo de ladrones buenos para nada – relató el albino apretando la mandíbula recordando lo que le dijo el capitán antes de que fuera atravesado por Fubuki

-… no puede ser… alguien no ordena matar a todo un pueblo sólo porque haya ladrones, además no todos eran ladrones y los que lo eran lo hacían por necesidad – comentó impactado Duke ante la declaración de su amigo ojicafé rojizo

-eso es lo que yo me preguntaba – admitió Marik tomando un remo para mover la barca al igual que Bakura tomaba el otro remo y comenzaban a remar

-es culpa del faraón – declaró el albino enojado remando junto con el rubio cenizo

-nadie es culpable de eso – defendió Fubuki viendo hacia el piso

-Fubuki… ¡Tú! – comenzó Bakura enojado dispuesto a saltarle en el cuello a su amigo castaño dejando de remar abruptamente cuando escucharon cómo los niños se movían al escuchar tanto jaleo

-Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh… aún siguen dormidos, no levantes la voz de ese modo, necesitan descansar – regaño el mayor al preadolescente mientras una venita se asomaba en la sien del joven peliblanco y volvía a remar

-hum… te iba a decir que después de todo lo que viste piensas defender al faraón, estás loco… por él es que estamos en esta barca navegando sin rumbo y no sabemos qué es lo que nos espera, ni siquiera sabemos si tiene conocimiento de que escapamos – susurró Bakura furioso al tiempo que apretaba el remo y remaba con fuerza indicando así que se encontraba molesto

-no pretendo defenderlo si eso es lo que crees… pero piénsalo un poco, ¿no crees que el faraón hubiese asesinado solamente a los ladrones y dejado a la demás gente con vida? – le hizo recapacitar Fubuki dejando pensando al chico por breves momentos

-punto para Fubuki – djo Duke al ver que el adolescente tenía algo de razón

-pero es el faraón… ¡por todos los dioses habidos y por haber! ese tipo puede mandar a matar a su propio pueblo si quisiera… ¿crees que tenga consideración alguna?... ¡con sólo ordenarlo puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana! – Exclamó exaltado con varias venitas en su cabeza para darle a entender a Fubuki su idea ya que el castaño era propenso a ser distraído y un poco terco algunas veces

-Touche – expresó Marik dándole algo de razón a Bakura

-pero el tipo pudo haber mentido tapando al verdadero culpable – rebatió Fubuki con mirada desafiante

-El faraón puede hacer lo que quiera con quien quiera – respondió Bakura desafiante ante la mirada determinada de Fubuki

-cualquier persona de su corte o de la nobleza pudo haberlo ordenado – rebatió el castaño mientras ambos elevaban sus Ka

-La palabra del faraón es absoluta – dijo con enfado el ladrón con un aura negra rodeándolo

-Los familiares del Faraón también tienen palabra – respondió Fubuki frunciendo el ceño con un aura roja indicando que ambos se estaban enfadando

-El faraón puede… - comenzó a decir el joven ladrón frunciendo también el ceño con una venita en su cuello y el aura negra rodeándolo

-Los sacerdotes y familia del faraón pueden… - continuo Fubuki en las mismas condiciones que el joven Ladrón

-¡Haber ordenado la matanza! – dijeron al unísono ambos dejando sacar un poco la tensión y frustración que sentían por saber cuál de los 2 tenía la razón

-eres un terco Fubuki – insultó Bakura al chico continuando remando ahora tranquilo

-y tu un mocoso – devolvió el insulto el castaño desviando la mirada y cruzándose de brazos en señal de enfado

-chicos paren, no es momento de pelear – dijo Marik continuando remando al ver que esos dos empezarían a pelear en serio

-está bien – dijeron los dos

-Fubuki, ¿piensas decirles el plan a los niños? – preguntó Duke desviando el tema de conversación

-por supuesto Duke, después de todo… necesitamos su apoyo – respondió Fubuki al ojiverde – pero no vayan a decirles quien ni por que destruyeron el pueblo – pidió Fubuki a los demás

-claro… no diremos nada – respondió Duke ante la petición de su amigo

-bien… sólo nosotros 4 debemos saber quién fue y porque – dijo Fubuki

-pero ellos también tienen derecho a saber – rebatió Marik ante la propuesta

-lo sabemos Marik, ellos tanto como nosotros tienen derecho a saber pero... cómo los más grandes debemos protegerlos, después de todo aún son niños como para comprender algo de esa magnitud, ni siquiera nosotros lo entendemos del todo… al menos no sin tener pistas, es por la poca información que tenemos que hemos sacado suposiciones de lo que ha pasado, pero son solo eso… simples suposiciones – le explicó las razones Bakura a su amigo rubio ante lo que había dicho

-Bakura tiene razón, además aunque ellos lo sepan no cambiaría en nada… además sabiendo eso no podríamos hacer nada… la vida no tiene sentido si guardas rencor en tu corazón – les dijo Fubuki a los preadolescentes para tranquilizarlos un poco

-Fubuki tiene razón – habló Duke ante lo expuesto por su amigo

-lindas palabras Fubuki – le dijo Marik al chico castaño con una sonrisa amable

-apoyo la noción del cantante frustrado – exclamó alegre el ladrón levantando al cielo su puño mientras que en la otra sostenía el remo

-bien entonces guardaremos el secreto… ¿de acuerdo? – preguntó Fubuki cerciorándose de la respuesta que le darían esos 3

-¡cuenta con ello! – respondieron los 3 preadolescentes al unísono

Los chicos continuaron remando por el tranquilo río hasta que se cansaron y fueron sustituidos por Fubuki. El sol se encontraba en lo más alto del cielo, lo cual significaba que aún era temprano, los niños ya comenzaban a despertar siendo Asuka la primera en levantarse

-Buen día chicos – saludo la rubia frotándose los ojos para ver bien en donde se encontraba, una vez que recordó lo sucedido se levantó y fue a sentarse junto a Duke ya que Bakura y Marik se encontraban platicando sobre algún tema banal

-buen día Asuka – saludo Duke alegre a la niña

-hola Asuka – saludo Marik con una sonrisa a la rubia dejando la plática con Bakura

-Buen día princesa de Hielo ¿dormiste bien? – preguntó Bakura tranquilo mirando a la ojimiel

-sí – respondió un poco triste la menor viendo como Fubuki remaba

-Fubuki… – comenzó a decir Asuka para ser interrumpida por el joven ladrón

-déjalo, si no te ha contestado significa que está pensando – respondió Bakura viendo como Fubuki remaba enérgicamente haciendo avanzar la barca lentamente

-pero…

-toma Asuka, es el desayuno – dijo Marik para entregarle un plátano y un durazno a la niña quien se percató del brazo de Duke

-¿qué le sucedió a tu brazo? – preguntó la menor

-se rompió cuando salté del techo de mi casa, no les dije nada porque no era el momento más adecuado – respondió Duke calmado – Fubuki hizo este cabestrillo improvisado con la parte superior de su túnica – explicó Duke a la menor adelantándose a dar alguna otra explicación

-ya veo…ah… muchas gracias por el desayuno Marik – agradeció la menor al ojilila

-no hay de que, sólo hay que esperar a que despierten esos dos – dijo Bakura señalando a Yugi y Judai con la mirada

-sí – respondió Marik distraído

Al poco rato los otros dos niños despertaron un poco confundidos al no saber dónde se encontraban pero al ver a los demás chicos se aliviaron en sobre manera

-chicos… buen día – saludo un Judai algo triste

-buen día a todos – susurró Yugi acercándose a los demás junto con Judai sentándose junto a Asuka

-buenos días Judai, Yugi – saludo una Asuka cabizbaja

-buen día chicos – saludo Marik con una pequeña sonrisa

-buenos días pequeños – saludo Duke

-buen día enanos… espero que hayan dormido bien – saludo Bakura mientras metía la mano en la bolsa que les dio el abuelo de Yugi sacando dos duraznos, una pera y una manzana. Se acercó a los menores y a cada uno les dio un durazno, quedándose Yugi con la pera y Judai con la manzana

-gracias Kura – agradeció el castaño

-muchas gracias Bakura – agradeció el pequeño Yugi

-no hay de que niños, después de todo necesitan comer algo – comentó sin darle mucha importancia al asunto

-eso es cierto, mi mamá decía que… - comenzó a decir Judai al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir pero calló rápidamente bajando la mirada sosteniendo la fruta sobre sus manos provocando miradas de tristeza en los demás chicos

-no dejen que la muerte de sus familias les afecte – rompió el silencio Fubuki dejando de remar, colocando los remos a un lado de él. Se giró viendo a los tres niños quienes tenían el sentimiento de tristeza en todo su infantil rostro ante la mirada preocupada y consternada de los demás preadolescentes

-Fubuki… - habló Asuka

-Espera Asuka… déjame terminar de hablar… escuchen bien porque sólo lo diré una vez niños… lo que pasó hace unas horas fue algo terrible y muy doloroso para todos nosotros, pero estoy seguro que a nuestros padres, abuelos y hermanos no les hubiera gustado que nosotros estuviéramos deprimidos, ellos hubieran querido que siguiéramos viviendo y continuásemos juntos, quisieran vernos unidos y trabajando en equipo, ayudándonos entre todos y saliendo adelante sin importar que – terminó de decir Fubuki con una sonrisa acercándose a los menores para abrazarlos y demostrarles que sus palabras eran sinceras

-gracias Fubuki – respondió Judai ante la sinceridad del mayor

-gracias Buki – respondió cariñosamente Asuka ante su discurso

-gracias – respondió Yugi conmovido ante las palabras del mayor

-no hay de que – dijo separándose del abrazo y sonriendo alegremente – y eso va para ustedes 3 también – les dijo señalando al trío de preadolescentes que miraban la tierna escena siendo sorprendidos por el ojicastaño

-me parece bien – respondió Bakura desviando la mirada ante las palabras tiernas pero firmes de su amigo

-por mí no hay problema – aseguró Duke sonriendo

-gracias por las palabras de aliento Fubuki – respondió Marik sonriendo

-no hay de que después de todo… aún son niños – respondió Fubuki dándoles la mejor de sus sonrisas a los niños y a los preadolescentes causando un sonrojo por parte de estos últimos ante lo dicho por el mayor, ya que a veces esos 3 actuaban como si todavía fueran cómo si tuvieran la edad de Judai y Asuka.

-bien, al parecer continuaremos navegando por un largo tiempo niños, aún queda mucha fruta y hay ropa limpia… será mejor que se cambien esos harapos – les dijo Fubuki sacando de la bolsa 2 faldillas rojas y camisetas de lino blancas de manga corta, se las entregó a Yugi y Judai para que se las pusieran, mientras a Duke le entregaba una faldilla negra y una bata roja hasta la cintura de manga corta con detalles en negro en los bordes, a Marik una faldilla de color crema con una bata hasta la cintura sin mangas blanca y a Bakura una faldilla gris con una bata roja hasta la cintura de manga larga con bordes dorados.

-Asuka aquí hay un vestido turquesa con una cinta morada… te cubriré con la manta para que no te vean – le dijo Fubuki extendiendo la manta creando una barrera entre ella y el castaño mientras los demás chicos se cambiaban de ropa.

Al cabo de un rato se cambiaron dejando ver su nueva vestimenta, Marik, Bakura y Duke al llevar sólo la bata dejaban al descubierto parte de su formado pecho y abdomen, los tres llevaban zapatillas cafés, Yugi y Judai se veían muy bien, tanto que parecían hermanos o primos y los dos llevaban unas zapatillas rojas.

-Fubuki ya terminé de cambiarme – dijo Asuka tirando su ropa sucia a un lado de la barca mientras Fubuki bajaba la manta dejando ver la indumentaria de Asuka, se trataba de un vestido turquesa con cuello redondo sin mangas, que llegaba hasta media pantorrilla, y del lado izquierdo tenía una abertura que llegaba hasta encima de la rodilla, dejando ver parte de su pierna izquierda, en medio llevaba una cinta morada a modo de cinturón, tenía puestas unas sandalias negras con hebillas plateadas, se veía muy tierna la pequeña niña

-que linda te ves Asuka – elogió Fubuki a su hermanita recogiendo sus ropas sucias para depositarlas en una bolsa

-ca-cállate Buki – le dijo una apenada y roja Asuka

-wao… la princesa de hielo se ve femenina – se burló el ladrón con una risita

-te ves bien Asuka – comentó Duke

-el turquesa te queda bien Asuka-chan – admitió Marik al ver así a la menor ya que los colores favorecían a la rubia

-qué lindo vestido Asuka… te ves muy bonita – dijo sin pensar un distraído Judai

-ese vestido te queda muy bonito Asuka – le dijo Yugi a la niña mostrándole una angelical sonrisa

-gr... Gracias – respondió apenada la pequeña Asuka sentándose en medio de Yugi y Judai

-no hay de que Asuka, después de todo no todos los días tienes un vestido así – le dijo Fubuki alegre

-¿tú no te cambiarás hermano?

-mmm… si – dijo para quitarse la parte inferior de su destrozada túnica para colocarse una túnica beige tradicional con cuello en V decorado con un bordado en hilos de oro dejando ver un poco de su formado pecho y de manga larga, la túnica llegaba por arriba de sus rodillas y tenía una pequeña abertura del lado derecho dejando ver una pequeña parte de su muslo, y para combinar llevaba unas zapatillas cafés.

-bien, ahora que todos estamos relativamente limpios, habrá que planear la hora de comida, ya que sólo tenemos comida para este día y la tarde del día siguiente… no sé por cuánto tiempo navegaremos en el Nilo hasta encontrar una ciudad cercana así que… podríamos dormir en la orilla del río por la noche y pescar o cazar aves para cocinar en los próximos días – propuso el mayor

-de acuerdo – respondió Duke

-bien – estuvo de acuerdo Marik

-no tengo objeción alguna – respondió Bakura ante lo dicho

-ok

-Duke ¿te duele tu brazo? – preguntó Yugi preocupado al ver el cabestrillo del pelinegro

-un poco, en cuanto lleguemos iremos con un médico – le informó Duke tranquilo al pequeño Yugi

-qué alegría – respondió Yugi con una linda sonrisa que el pelinegro correspondió

-mmm… hablando de eso tu aun no tienes un apodo… pequeño Yugi… a ver… ¿cuál será tu apodo? – se preguntó el peliblando en voz alta mirando detenidamente al niño tricolor poniéndolo nervioso – mmm… ¡ya sé!... serás… el enano ojón – dictaminó Bakura con su dedo acusador señalando al menor

-¿ojón? – preguntó Yugi mirando algo sorprendido al mayor por lo que había dicho

-¡OYE!… ¡ERES UN GROSERO! – le gritaron Fubuki, Marik, Duke Asuka y Judai al oír semejante apodo

-pero… va acorde con él – se excusó el ojicafe rojizo ante el regaño colectivo

-descuiden chicos, después de todo es Ba-Sura… no se puede esperar mucho de él – respondió Yugi causando el enojo del peliblanco y la carcajada de los demás

-jajajaja, al parecer Yugi sabe defenderse muy bien – comentó divertido Duke

-jajaja quien lo diría… el niño es valiente – respondió Marik ante el comentario que hizo Duke

-Yugi tiene agallas para decirle así a Kura – comentó Judai divertido

-jajaja… vaya que es ingenioso – rio divertida Asuka

-cielos Bakura, yo que tú, me andaría con más cuidado – bromeó Fubuki ante la mirada roja del peliblanco y las demás risas de los chiquillos

-jum… ustedes son unos simplones – protestó ante la burla de sus amigos

-lo siento Bakura-san, pero no pude resistirme a decirte así – se disculpó un apenado Yugi

-no te preocupes enano, es justo después del apodo que te di, además eres parte de esta… extraña familia – comentó Bakura mandando una indirecta bien directa al mayor y a los demás para que dieran pie a que contaran el plan que habían elaborado desde hace un tiempo

-es cierto… Fubuki es nuestro hermano mayor – dijo Marik señalándolo

-Asuka es la hermana pequeña – mencionó Duke viéndola

-Yugi y Judai son primos – menciono Bakura señalando a los otros niños mientras se miraban entre ellos dándose cuenta de que tenían el mismo vestuario

-Marik y Bakura son primos pero también nuestros vecinos – continuo Fubuki pasado sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de ambos

-y Duke es… - iba a decir Asuka

-soy su sirviente personal – interrumpió el mencionado señalándose a sí mismo

-…

-bien ya que hemos repartido los papeles principales debe de ser creíble – dijo Bakura guiñando un ojo a los niños quienes se miraron entre sí sin entender mucho de lo que decían viendo como Fubuki se sentaba frente a ellos para explicarles la situación

-verán niños, Marik, Bakura y Duke planearon esto con lo que dijeron anteriormente, no podemos decir que somos de Kul Elna ya que, quien haya sido la persona o personas que hayan ordenado la destrucción del pueblo, podrían intentar hacernos daño si se enteran que somos de ahí – dijo Fubuki seriamente

-pero… - iba a decir Judai

-no lo interrumpas Judai, deja que termine de hablar – aconsejó Bakura al niño logrando silenciarlo

-como saben yo aún no cumplo la mayoría de edad y por lo tanto no puedo hacerme cargo de ustedes ni trabajar a menos que alguien nos adopte a cambio de ser sus esclavos… por eso ellos me sugirieron que mintiera en cuanto nos preguntarán algo relacionado con nuestro origen, así que necesito de su participación para que esto funcione – terminó de decir Fubuki ante la mirada atenta de los niños

-de acuerdo – respondió Asuka al ver la crítica situación en la que se encontraban

-bueno… si no hay de otra – habló Judai al comprender lo dicho por él

-no me parece correcto mentir… pero en este caso es necesario para continuar juntos… así que cuenten conmigo – respondió Yugi con una sonrisa

-bien… esto es lo que diremos si alguien nos pregunta… soy mayor de edad y por lo tanto el responsable de todos ustedes; venimos de Herácleopolis, Asuka es mi hermana menor, Judai y Yugi mis primos, Bakura y Marik mis vecinos y ambos son primos, y Duke mi sirviente personal – les contó Fubuki a los niños para que pudieran entender el plan

-de acuerdo… a ver si entendí… Fubuki es nuestro… padre por así decirlo, Asuka es tu hermana, Yugi es mi primo, Bakura y Marik también son primos y nuestros vecinos, y Duke el sirviente... ¿es correcto? – recitó Judai para ver si había entendido bien

-diste en el clavo malcriado – respondió Bakura con una sonrisa ladeada

-está bien Judai… lo entendiste – dijo Fubuki revolviéndole los cabellos por haber entendido lo que había dicho

-bien… Bakura nos toca continuar remando, Fubuki está cansado y es nuestro turno – dijo Marik tomando los remos

-está bien… cantante frustrado ya que no tienes nada más que decir cántanos algo – pidió Bakura tomando el otro remo para ayudar a su amigo rubio

-de acuerdo… ¿puedo cantar lo que yo quiera?

-por supuesto Fubuki… algo de tranquilidad nos vendría bien – respondió Duke mirando al mayor junto con los menores

-de acuerdo – dijo Fubuki para acomodarse a un lado de la barca, dejando descansar los brazos en el borde de la barca, comenzando a entonar una canción más o menos así:

okoru hazu no nai koto ga genjitsu ni nari (Lo inimaginable se vuelve realidad)

hito wa dare mo muryokusa wo omoishiru (Y te das cuenta que nadie puede ayudarte)

nani ga tadashii no ka doko e yukeba ii no ka (¿Que sería mejor? ¿Qué camino debes seguir?)

miushinatte hikikaesu koto sae dekinai (Y te pierdes sin saber regresar )

aisuru mono wo mamoru tame (Aun te levantas y sigues adelante)

tachiagari arukitsuzukete mo (Para proteger aquello que amas)

hateshinai michinori ni (en tu interminable día)

tsukarehate chikarazuki koe mo denai (en tus limites te agotas ya no puedes ni hablar…)

egao ni narenai kanashii toki ni wa (cuando no puedas sonreír y estés triste)

dou ka omoi dashitemite (como sea trata de recordar)

ikite sae ireba nani ka ga umareru (mientras sigas viviendo algo nuevo nacerá)

ikite sae ireba mukuwareru (mientras sigas viviendo serás recompensado)

dakara makenaide (por eso no te rindas)

hitori ja nai kara (porque no estás solo)

kokoronai kotoba ni kizutsukerarete (algunas veces es duro enfrentarse a los demás)

hito ni au no mo toki ni tsuraku Naru (cuando has sido herido con crueles palabras)

atamagonashi ni hitei sareta you de (has sido realmente pesimista y)

ganbatta koto de sae jishin ga motenai (ni dándolo todo has podido tener confianza en ti)

shinjiru koto wo tsuranuite (si resistes sigue caminando)

tachimukai arukitsuzukete mo (de mano de todo aquello en lo que crees)

hateshinai michinori ni (en tu interminable día)

yasashisa no hontou no imi wo shiru (podrás conocer el verdadero significado de la amabilidad)

egao ni narenai nakitai toki de mo (cuando no puedas sonreír y tengas ganas de llorar)

dou ka tsuraku naranaide (como sea no te deprimas)

ikite sae ireba ashita ga kuru kara (mientras sigas viviendo un mañana vendrá)

ikite sae ireba norikoeru (mientras sigas viviendo conseguirás superarlo)

dakara makenaide (por eso no te rindas)

hitori janai kara (porque no estás solo)

hitamuki na yume mo bukiyousa mo (es bueno quererse a uno mismo)

marugoto jibun jishin wo uketomereba ii (con sus vastos sueños, torpezas, todo)

hiekitta karada mo kokoro mo (tus congelados cuerpo y corazón)

sono mama... (Tal como son)

egao ni narenai kanashii toki ni wa (cuando seas incapaz de sonreír y estés triste)

dou ka omoi dashitemite (como sea trata de recordar)

ikite sae ireba nani ka ga umareru (mientras sigas viviendo algo nacerá)

ikite sae ireba mukuwareru (mientras sigas viviendo serás recompensado)

La la la la la la la la la

ikite sae ireba ashita ga kuru kara (mientras sigas viviendo un mañana vendrá)

ikite sae ireba norikoeru (mientras sigas viviendo conseguirás superarlo)

dakara makenaide (por eso no te rindas)

donna toki de mo... (Por que tu…)

hitori ja nai kara (nunca estarás solo) – finalizó la emotiva canción el castaño para levantar el ánimo a sus amigos y a su hermana, demostrando que siempre estarían unidos pasara lo que pasara. (Geri: la canción se llama Egao de Aya Matsuura)

**En Menfis**

Los chicos que se encontraban al cuidado de Ishizu, se encontraban en la casa de la vida, realizando sus estudios y esforzándose por aprender algún oficio en el que fueran hábiles… La casa de la vida era un lugar grande con varias pinturas en las paredes ilustrando la historia de la enseñanza y la vida en la ciudad, con grandes columnas decoradas sosteniendo el techo del lugar… En una de las tantas salas de enseñanza se encontraba un niño albino de piel blanca y bondadosos ojos cafés, el niño estaba ahí tranquilamente esperando alguna respuesta de los dioses para decidir cuál era el oficio que debería estudiar en la Casa de la Vida, ya que todo estudiante antes de tomar una decisión sobre cuál sería el oficio a seguir se quedaban en una habitación por 3 horas esperando la respuesta que los dioses les dieran para ofrecer sus servicios al pueblo

-"me pregunto cuando me responderán los dioses… ya pasó algún tiempo desde que estoy aquí… bueno supongo que pronto me responderán" – pensaba el niño albino positivamente. Pasó un tiempo más hasta que sintió una presencia en la habitación, se trataba de un viento fresco y suave rodeándolo por completo… se sobresaltó un poco ya que no se esperaba eso… pero decidió mantenerse tranquilo alertando sus sentidos ya que tenía los ojos cerrados, logrando escuchar una voz suave, gentil y femenina

-"Ryou… Ryou… joven noble y de buen corazón… escucha con atención… tu oficio es el más noble que hay… no juzgas… no eres cruel… eres amable… de corazón puro y una gran belleza interna… tu oficio será sanar… sin importar la persona o el lugar… sanarás a todos aquellos que requieran tu ayuda… Ryou… Ryou… he hablado… Ryou Ryou… hazme caso" – finalizó la voz femenina y la brisa se detuvo al tiempo que abría los ojos y miraba en todas direcciones no encontrando a nadie en la sala. Después de un tiempo un sacerdote entro y le preguntó si su respuesta ya había sido respondida a lo que Ryou respondió afirmativamente diciéndole lo que la voz le había dicho. El chico albino fue llevado a otra sala donde vio a unos cuantos niños y a un sacerdote dando clase sobre plantas medicinales

-de acuerdo, bienvenido a la casa de la vida, tu nombre quedará escrito en el gran libro de la sabiduría para que cuando te gradúes puedas ofrecer tus servicios a la ciudad – le dijo el sacerdote

-muchas gracias – habló con un poco de timidez el albino para mirar a los que serían sus compañeros de clase, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que su amigo rubio ojilila se encontraba en la sala, se acercó rápidamente hacia él sentándose a su lado

-Malik, hola – saludó alegre el albino

-que hay Ryou, vaya… debí saber que te tocaría estar aquí – habló saludando alegremente al niño

-sí, yo no imaginé que tu estuvieras aquí – respondió Ryou mirando hacia el frente poniendo atención a lo que decía el sacerdote

-sí… cuando sea el medio día tomaremos un descanso, ahí te explicaré él porque estoy aquí – dijo Malik a su amigo

-de acuerdo… gracias – respondió el albino poniendo atención a la clase, al tiempo que tomaba un papiro y garabateaba algunos símbolos en él. Al cabo de un tiempo más los sacerdotes dejaron salir a los niños para que comieran y reanudarán sus clases luego del almuerzo…

-Este es el comedor Ryou, las cocineras nos sirven diferentes platos todos los días, hoy nos toca sopa de lentejas y pescado asado – le dijo Malik a su amigo albino entregándole los platos de comida al peliblanco y buscando a los demás niños

-¡Ryou, Malik! Aquí – dijo levantándose de su asiento el ojimiel de cabellos rubios

-ahí están, vamos – sugirió el ojipúrpura a su amigo albino

-sí – respondió Ryou para ir y sentarse frente a frente, Malik junto a Jono y Ryou junto a Tristán

-¿Qué oficio te dieron los dioses Ryou? – pregunto un intrigado Jono

-bueno… no estoy seguro de cual dios haya sido pero… me dio el oficio de ser médico – dijo felizmente el peliblanco

-vaya, ese es uno de los oficios mejor pagados en la ciudad – le dijo Tristán

-debes tener algún don para que te hayan dicho eso Ryou – le dijo Malik logrando que se sonrojara ante lo dicho

-no estoy seguro de ello… ¿ustedes en que oficio están? – les preguntó a los demás

-el oficio que me dieron los dioses es el de ser un soldado profesional – respondió Jono acudiendo a él un recuerdo

_***Flash Back***_

_Jonouchi se encontraba solo en aquella habitación para sentir una brisa fuerte y un aire cálido, para escuchar una voz fuerte y madura_

_-"Jono… Jono… tienes un corazón de oro, fuerte y sincero… pero también aguerrido, valiente y apasionado… tu ofició será aquel en el que puedas demostrar tu fortaleza interior y exterior… defendiendo a todo aquello que amas y en lo que crees, pero más que nada tu oficio será en el que demuestres el valor y el coraje para enfrentarte a las adversidades y hacerles frente… Jono Jono… te he dicho… Jono Jono es tu destino" – finalizó la voz mientras la brisa se hacía cada vez más lenta hasta desaparecer por completo_

_***Fin del Flash Back***_

-el oficio que me dieron los dioses es el de un escribano o funcionario, lo decidiré más adelante – respondió Tristán ante el recuerdo

_***Flash Back***_

_Tristán estaba solo en la habitación hasta que sintió un viento fresco pero con olor a humedad, escuchando una voz firme y varonil_

_-"Tristán Tristán… un joven con corazón leal y fiel a los demás… alguien en quien se puede confiar… tu oficio será el más importante de todos los campesinos… ayudarás a redactar los textos más importantes en la vida de Egipto, la historia de los grandes faraones y reinas madre de Egipto… ayudarás a aquellos que no sepan el arte de leer ni escribir… pudiendo llegar a ser escribano o funcionario… Tristán Tristán me has oído… Tristán Tistán me he ido…" – terminó de hablar la voz para que la brisa cálida que había sentido antes se esfumara en ese momento_

_***Fin del lash Back***_

-mi ofició será el de cuida tumbas… mi padre antes lo era y mi madre trabajaba en la textil donde trabaja Ishizu… sin embargo; también hice la pregunta a los dioses – le dijo Malik a Ryou recordando cómo fue que se enteró de la respuesta a su pregunta

_***Flash Back***_

_Malik se encontraba en esa inmensa habitación hasta que sintió una brisa fría… comenzando a escuchar una voz varonil y autoritaria_

_-"Malik Malik… un joven con un corazón fuerte pero también apasionado, arrebatado, gentil y amoroso… serio y compasivo… tu oficio será el más importante de todos los que hay… cuidarás y protegerás la tumba de los grandes… velando por el bien de su eterno descanso… abarcarás todo tipo de enseñanza… los grandes dioses te ayudarán y compensarán por tu labor… Malik Malik… te he informado… Malik Malik me he marchado" – dejó de hablar la voz y la brisa de golpe se detuvo, dejando a un pelirrubio diciendo que eso ya lo sabía él_

_***Fin del Flash Back***_

-pero si eres un cuida tumbas… ¿por qué estás en mis clases? – preguntó Ryou

-porque un cuida tumbas necesita aprender del cuerpo humano para ver que el faraón tenga su eterno descanso, necesita aprender a leer y escribir para descifrar los textos antiguos, necesita aprender el arte de mover la espada para defender el lugar del eterno descanso del faraón… por eso estoy en tu clase… mi oficio es el más pesado de todos – le explicó a su amigo albino

-ya veo… debe ser difícil para ti estar en todas las clases – comentó Ryou al ver la carga tan pesada del rubio ceniza mate

-descuida estoy acostumbrado – respondió como si fuese lo más normal del mundo.

Después de contar cómo fue que los dioses les dieron su oficio, los niños comieron entre risas, bromas y tranquilamente su almuerzo para luego de terminar reanudar las últimas lecciones del día.

Pasó el tiempo lentamente en la casa de la Vida… el sol se encontraba un poco abajo del cielo marcando así la hora de salida de la casa de la vida… los menores se reunieron a la salida y se dispusieron a ir a su hogar dulce hogar, en donde Ishizu se encontraba en la textil y la vecina de Ishizu, Anzu, cuidaba de la pequeña Shizuka mientras aún cumplía la edad suficiente para ir a la Casa de la vida.

La situación en el palacio del faraón, en la Casa Jeneret era distinta… Los adolescentes y niños habían decidido tomar a la hechicera Ashita como su maestra para que les enseñe el arte de amar; ese complicado y paradójico tema que les interesaba más a las niñas y a Mokuba que a los demás, pero tenían cierta intriga por aquella enigmática pero simpática mujer.

-A ver… eh… ¿qué clase quieren que les dé exactamente? – preguntó Ashita de modo claro ante sus ahora alumnos, siendo Jack Atlas quien alzó la mano

-si… Jack

-nosotros los niños queremos que nos explique los diferentes tipos de amor – respondió con las mejillas algo sonrojadas el rubio platinado

-mmm… bueno las diferentes clases de amor son… - comenzó a decir la señora Motou para ser interrumpida por las manos en alto de las dos únicas niñas en la sala

-si… niñas

-nosotros queremos… saber sobre… cómo es el amor – dijeron unas sonrojadas peli castaña oscura y pelirroja

-mmm… bueno…. Que les parece si les doy hoy los tipos de amor y mañana cómo se siente y complementamos con lo de hoy… ¿les parece? - preguntó amablemente la hechicera

-sí – dijeron todos al unísono

-bien… en que estaba…ah sí… bueno existen varios tipos de amor, está el amor entre la familia y de los amigos, el amor de pareja y el amor incondicional, y estos a su vez se dividen en varios subtipos como el amor al prójimo, amor a los animales, el amor y la devoción a los dioses, el amor personal, el amor platónico y también está el amor sexual. Les explicaré los primeros 3 tipos – comenzó la explicación la señora Motou anotando algo en la pared que servía a modo de pizarra

-Los tres primeros tipos los griegos los clasifican como filia que es el amor entre amigos y familiares y espera ser recíproco, Eros es el amor romántico junto con el amor sexual y agape es el amor incondicional – explicó Ashita tan clara como pudo por si tenían dudas

-….

-El amor entre familias nace de un profundo sentimiento de gratitud hacia nuestros padres, ya que ellos nos inculcaron valores, nos cuidan y protegen cuando aún somos niños y por ello estamos agradecidos con ellos – explicó Ashita a los chicos

-el amor de nosotros hacia nuestros padres y viceversa – dijo Akiza

-así es

-ahora el amor hacia los amigos nace de la necesidad de socializar, el amor hacia los amigos se llama amistad y es una de las relaciones interpersonales más comunes que la mayoría de las personas tiene en la vida. La amistad se puede considerar un regalo de los dioses, a su vez existen distintos tipos de amistad: por interés, por placer y por el bien; pero sólo la que surge del bien merece llamarse amistad. Por eso se dice que solo en el peligro se conoce al verdadero amigo – explicó Ashita a los menores

-oh ya veo… y ¿cómo es que usted sabe tanto de eso? – pregunto Jack sorprendido al saber que había tanto de los diferentes tipos de amor y su específica pero complicada clasificación y relación

-bueno… el tener 2 reencarnaciones anteriores me ha servido de algo… pero más que nada debo de saber todo eso para que los hombres no cometan el error de lastimar a su ser destinado – contestó Ashita la duda de Jack

-ah…

-Eros se divide en dos tipos de amor, el amor romántico y el amor sexual… El amor romántico nace del amor entre dos personas, esa persona nos colmará de satisfacción y llenara nuestra vida de felicidad, nosotros tendemos a idealizar este tipo de amor… pero lo mejor es que nunca lo idealicemos, ya que podríamos llegar a llevarnos una decepción y no querríamos creer de nuevo en el amor – explicó Ashita a los niños

-oh… ¿es fácil ir de la amistad al amor? – preguntó Seth con curiosidad

-si… pero todo depende del tiempo y los gustos de la persona – respondió Ashita

-y ¿del amor al odio? – preguntó Jun interesado por el tema

-eso es un poco diferente ya que tu odias a la persona por que la amas y al no admitirlo decides odiarla sin que realmente lo sientas, es algo un poco complicado pero algún día lo entenderás – le dijo Ashita amorosamente ante el sonrojo del pelinegro

-entiendo – respondió Jun ante lo dicho anteriormente

-El amor sexual es aquel en el que nosotros deseamos poseer a la persona querida, el sentimiento que antecede a este sentimiento es el de la atracción por una persona. El deseo es guiado por las emociones, obtiene lo que desea sin importar las consecuencias de las acciones realizadas, en otros el deseo impulsa al individuo a hacer grandes sacrificios desinteresados para satisfacer esa necesidad, cuando no se obtiene lo deseado el fracaso lo lleva a un estado de frustración e insatisfacción, pero cuando lo obtiene una sensación de satisfacción y plenitud crea un estado de felicidad. Este es el tipo de amor que tiene dos caras, la cara buena es que va acompañado del amor romántico, por lo que se ve compensado al juntar estos dos tipos de amor podría decirse que el amor está completo y en perfecta armonía – habló Ashita con sabiduría

-oh… eso es tan romántico – dijeron a coro las niñas

-no interrumpan a la sensei – las callo Jun al ver interrumpida la explicación

-niños, niños no peleen – les dijo Ashita calmando al niño pelinegro y a las niñas, logrando que hicieran caso a la hechicera y volvían a poner atención a la lección

–ahora el amor sexual sin el amor romántico es peligroso… ya que al no querer la felicidad de la persona la estas hiriendo profundamente en el alma y en su corazón por eso si hay algo que deben de hacer es no dejarse cegar por sus emociones – aconsejó la hechicera a los adolescentes y niños

-oh… ¿cómo los que hay en las casas del placer? – preguntó Daichi con interés

-sí… es sólo para satisfacer las necesidades personales de los hombres solteros – contestó la hechicera

-oh continué… su clase es interesante – animo Mokuba queriendo saber más sobre los distintos tipos de amor

-de acuerdo, el amor al prójimo es aquel que tenemos por las demás personas, sin importar si son amigos o enemigos; va acompañado por el sentimiento de la empatía, el querer ayudar a nuestros iguales

-ahora el amor hacia los animales es aquel que todos tenemos al sentirnos protectores de alguien más indefenso que nosotros, como los gatos y perros

-el amor y la devoción por los dioses es el amor que nosotros sentimos hacia nuestros dioses ya que ellos velan por nuestro bienestar salud y son quienes ayudan a nuestro pueblo en tiempos difíciles

-el amor personal es aquel que sentimos por nosotros mismos

-el amor platónico es el amor no correspondido, inalcanzable, a aquel que por diversas circunstancias no se puede materializar; es el amor que se puede dar de forma mental, imaginativa o idealista y no de forma física – les explicó Ashita a los niños

-vaya… son muchos los tipos de amor que existen… espero poder recordarlos todos – habló Mokuba a los niños

-bueno hasta aquí termino la clase niños… espero y les haya gustado, mañana les daré la otra y complementaremos lo que vimos hoy ¿de acuerdo? – sugirió Ashita a los chicos

-si señora Motou, nos vemos mañana, adiós – dijeron los niños despidiéndose de la amable hechicera

-los veré mañana – se despidió la hechicera de los niños saliendo de la habitación. Iba caminando por los pasillos lujosos y pintorescos del palacio del faraón tranquilamente en dirección a sus aposentos, llevaba un vestido azul y zapatillas del mismo color, una de las sirvientas de palacio le había llevado ropas a la hechicera ya que su estancia se iba a prolongar por 7 días más…

-"ah… pensar que tengo que estar siete días más me hacen querer ver a mi pequeño Yugi… me preguntó cómo estará... sé que no debo preocuparme ya que el señor Salomon lo está cuidando pero aun así… mi instinto me dice que debo regresar pronto… lo malo es que no podré hacerlo porque ayer en la noche unos forasteros atacaron una aldea cercana y el faraón Aknadin tardará un poco en regresar… ah… las guerras y peleas nunca llegan a nada bueno… a menos que sea el bien contra el mal… pero esa es otra historia" – terminó su monólogo interno la hechicera llegando a su habitación para entrar en ella y acostarse en la cama que se encontraba ahí – "los siete días se pasaran volando y cuando menos lo espere llegará la hora de que regrese a mi pueblo junto a mi familia" – pensaba con alegría sin sospechar que su pueblo había dejado de existir y pronto aparecería un gran peligro.

De regreso con el grupo de niños que salían de la Casa de la Vida, estos se encontraban en casa, comiendo los bizcochos que Ishizu había dejado para cuando llegaran a casa después de estudiar en la casa de la vida

-¿cómo les fue en la casa de la vida chicos? – preguntó Anzu, quien tenía aparentemente la misma edad que los demás niños

-muy bien Anzu, adivina que… Ryou está en mi clase – le dijo Malik a la niña

-¿el también será cuidador de tumbas? – preguntó confundida la chica

-no… su oficio será el de curar a la gente – dijo Jono alegremente

-eso es fantástico Ryou… me da mucho gusto conocerte, yo soy Anzu Masaki y vivo al lado, soy su vecina – saludo Anzu, una niña de 10 años de cabellos cortos cafés y ojos cafés, de piel trigueña clara, vestía una túnica corta de color amarilla con unas zapatillas del mismo color y unas tobilleras cortas de oro junto con unas muñequeras de color rosa y un anillo con un cuarzo rosa.

-encantado, yo soy Ryou… estoy seguro que nos llevaremos bien – saludo el albino con una sonrisa, logrando un sonrojo por parte de la castaña

-bueno, hay que ir a ver a Yusei y Crow… dijeron que nos iban a enseñar a jugar el Senet (Geri: es como el ajedrez más o menos)

-entonces vamos – sugirió Shizuka emocionada

-¿yo también puedo ir? – pregunto Anzu a los niños

-claro Anzu, así aprenderás a jugar y será muy divertido – le dijo Shizuka tomando su mano yendo detrás de los demás niños para ir juntos a la casa de los adolescentes.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron a casa de Yusei y Crow siendo Martha quien les abrió la puerta

-oh, buenas tardes niños, ¿vienen a ver a Yusei y a Crow? – preguntó Martha al ver a todos los niños ahí

-buenas tardes señora Martha, así es venimos a verlos porque nos enseñarían a jugar el Senet – explicó Jono a la amable señora

-oh ya veo, pasen no se queden ahí – dijo amablemente la señora Martha para dejarlos entrar y guiarlos a la sala de estar, que estaba decorada con paredes verde olivo, con varias sillas de madera, algunos sillones de madera, y en medio una mesa baja de madera con forma rectangular, había repisas donde se encontraban estatuillas de barro, unas muñecas antiguas de madera, barro y porcelana, algunos platos y cubiertos, entre otros recuerdos preciados para la señora y los dos adolescentes.

-su casa es muy bonita señora Martha – se expresó Shizuka sentada junto a Jono

-si… es muy acogedora – respondió Ryou con amabilidad

-muchas gracias niños, aquí tienen, un vaso de leche, ya que la cebada se me acabó y no puedo darles cerveza hasta los 13 – les dijo Martha a los niños sirviéndoles a cada uno un vaso

-muchas gracias señora Martha – agradeció Tristán a la señora

-gracias señora Martha – respondieron Jono y Shizuka

-gracias – respondió Anzu

-que amable señora Martha – ese fue Ryou

-gracias – agradeció Malik a la hospitalaria señora

-no hay de que niños, Yusei y Crow llegarán en un momento. Apenas terminó de decir eso Yusei y Crow llegaron a la casa después de entregar los pedidos del señor Senmut

-hola chicos – saludó Crow a los chicos

-Hola – saludo Yusei con una sonrisa a los menores – iré por el juego – le dijo Yusei a Crow dejándolo con los niños

-¿y cómo les fue hoy niños?… hoy no los vimos en la textil

-eso fue porque estábamos en la casa de la vida, recuerda que nos dan dos días de descanso… y ya que Ryou llegó el día de ayer fuimos a ver a Ishizu – explicó Malik al pelirrojo ojigris

-oh ya veo, había olvidado que ustedes toman clase en la casa de la vida

-sí

-¿y qué oficio es el que están estudiando?

-Tristán escribano o funcionario, Malik cuida tumbas, Jono Soldado profesional y Ryou médico – respondió Shizuka

-oh… eso es increíble… todos sus oficios son muy buenos – respondió Crow ante eso

-gracias Crow ¿ustedes no van a la casa de la vida? – preguntó Jono con curiosidad

-no, Martha es quien nos da clases particulares, ella antes daba clases en la casa Jeneret

-enserio… wao… Le daba clases a la realeza – comentó Anzu sorprendida al saber un poco más sobre la señora Martha

-vaya, eso es increíble… entonces la señora Martha debe de saber mucho – dijo Shizuka

-así es… Martha sabe muchísimo sobre matemáticas, signos, símbolos, y sabe todo sobre la historia de Egipto, también sabe sobre las antiguas leyendas de Egipto – dijo Yusei quien se encontraba en la sala con el juego de Senet en las manos

-Yusei, pon el juego en la mesita para que les expliques cómo jugar

-sí – respondió Yusei sentándose en un taburete cercano para poner el juego en la mesa

-de acuerdo niños el objetivo del juego es sacar tus piezas del tablero antes que el adversario, siguiendo una serie de reglas, avanzando tus propias fichas y capturando y bloqueando las piezas del adversario – explicó Yusei a los menores – unas piezas son oscuras y otras claras, y otras son cilíndricas y otras cónicas, cómo estas, que son de marfil – les dijo Yusei mostrándoles las piezas a los niños

-son muy bonitas – comentó Anzu

-gracias, a ti no te vimos el día de ayer – dijo Yusei al percatarse de que no conocía a la chica castaña

-ah, ella es Anzu, es nuestra vecina y quien cuida de mí cuando Ishizu o ellos no están en casa – respondió Shizuka

-oh ya veo, yo soy Yusei y él es Crow, lamentamos no habernos presentado antes – se disculpó el pelinegro con luces doradas ante la niña

-no te preocupes, a veces pasa – respondió la peli castaña

-bueno ¿quién de ustedes será el primero en jugar contra mí? – preguntó el adolescente retando a los niños

-yo voy primero – respondió Jono alegre ante el reto

-bien… primero tu… - comenzó Yusei a explicar las piezas y los movimientos que se hacían con ellas, al igual que las reglas y la explicación de cómo avanzaban sin la necesidad de tirar los dados. Cuando ya hubieron entendido eso Jono y Yusei comenzaron a jugar, siendo Yusei el ganador en el juego

-no lo hiciste tan mal Jono, casi me ganas – admitió el adolescente al niño

-eso estuvo muy bueno, ahora les toca a los demás – dijo Crow al ver el partido entre Jono y su amigo

-bien… yo seré el siguiente – dijo Tristán

-y ahora tu irás contra mí – indicó Crow sustituyendo a Yusei

El tiempo pasó rápidamente llegando la media tarde, cuando el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte siendo sustituido por la estrellada y quieta noche. Los niños se despidieron de Martha y sus amigos y regresaron a su casa ya que Ishizu estaría preocupada al no ver a nadie en casa. Llegaron a casa y se despidieron de Anzu, quien agradeció la tarde tan agradable que había pasado con los niños

-Ishizu, ya llegamos hermana – anunció Malik entrando junto con los demás niños

-Hola Malik, niños, buenas noches… me alegra que llegaran, ¿cómo te fue en tu primer día Ryou-chan? – pregunto la morena sacando pan y sirviendo la mesa, mientras los demás niños se lavaban las manos y se sentaban esperando la comida, ya que tenían hambre

-muy bien señorita Ishizu, gracias por preguntar – respondió educadamente el albino

-no tienes que ser tan formal, dime Ishizu, después de todo ahora somos como una familia – dijo la morena sirviéndoles la carne asada y unas tostadas polvoreadas de semillas de sémola

-Ishizu adivina en que oficio esta Ryou – alentó Tristán a que la morena participara en su plática

-mmmm… no lo sé… podría ser ¿artesano? – intentó adivinar la morena divertida

-no – respondió Tristán

-escribano – continuó Ishizu

-no – respondió Malik

-soldado no puedes ser, herrero tampoco… así que tendría que ser un médico o quizás un sacerdote – respondió Ishizu tratando de adivinar cuál sería el oficio del niño albino

-entonces cuál de los dos escoges hermana, ¿sacerdote o Médico? – preguntó a la mayor causando intriga a la morena al decidir entre esos dos oficios

-médico – respondió sin vacilación alguna al tiempo para sentarse en la mesa junto con los niños

-din din din… tenemos una ganadora – anunció Jono contento

-¿es verdad? Qué buena noticia Ryou… debes de tener un gran don para que los dioses te hayan dicho que tu oficio es el de ser médico – comentó Ishizu feliz por el oficio del niño albino

-sí… eso creo – admitió con algo de pena el chico, para comenzar a comer entre bromas, risas y juegos. Para después de un rato terminar de comer y comenzar a hacer su tarea, cada quien en su cuarto.

-Ryou no te he preguntado… ¿qué te pareció la lección de hoy? – cuestionó Malik a su compañero de cuarto

-fue muy interesante, aunque hay algunos nombres de plantas que no entiendo muy bien – le dijo un poco apenado a su amigo

-si quieres puedo ayudarte con eso, aquí tengo algunos pergaminos con la información que necesitas amigo, toma – le dijo Malik pasándole un pergamino al albino con la información que necesitaba para su tarea

-gracias Malik – respondió agradecido el albino

-no hay de que amigo – respondió el moreno con una sonrisa

Tiempo después la noche se cernía sobre la apacible y tranquila ciudad de Menfis

**A orillas del río Nilo…**

Fubuki y los menores aún se encontraban navegando por el río, ya pasaban de la media tarde y la noche estaría a punto de caer sobre ellos

-iremos a la orilla para dormir y mañana continuar con el viaje – dijo Fubuki remando hacia la orilla, una vez ahí bajaron para empujar la barca hacia tierra firme y para que no se fuera sin sus tripulantes rio abajo.

Una vez que dejaron la barca en tierra, los niños recolectaron ramas para construir una fogata mientras Marik y Bakura pescaban, siendo Duke quien vigilaba los alrededores por si aparecían caimanes o cocodrilos y Fubuki ayudaba a los menores, al cabo de un rato los niños habían reunido ramas suficientes siendo Fubuki quien prendió fuego creando así una fogata. Los niños se agruparon alrededor de esta para calentarse ya que había comenzado a hacer frío y las estrellas comenzaban a salir mostrando las diferentes constelaciones que se extendía en el manto nocturno.

-ah… porque es tan complicado pescar con una manta – se quejó Bakura al levantar la manta para ver que 3 pescados habían caído en ella y los depositaban en una cubeta

-no te quejes y coopera, ¿crees que a mí me gusta?, por supuesto que no… sería más fácil si tuviéramos una red o una caña para pescar – respondió Marik ante la queja de su amigo peliblanco

-hum… sólo nos faltan 4 peces más y comeremos todos – comentó Fubuki atento a la pesca de los chicos

-claro como no eres tu quien está aquí pescando – dijo irritado el ladrón

-sabes tienes razón, mejor iré a ayudarlos – les dijo Fubuki para agarrar una de las dagas de Marik del bolso y atarla a una vara grande. Se metió al agua junto con los niños, vio un pez moverse y clavó la lanza al río, la sacó y vio que había atravesado a 2 peces

-bien ahora sólo faltan 2 más y cenaremos – les dijo para salir del río y depositar a los peces en la cubeta con el resto

-oye nosotros también queremos intentarlo – dijeron los dos llevando la manta hacia el mayor, dejándola con él para ser Bakura quien le arrebatara la lanza mientras Marik agarraba la otra daga y fabricaba con ella otra lanza igual para pescar.

Luego de 2 peces más, pusieron los demás a la fogata que habían hecho con ramas y rocas para que se asaran mientras los niños platicaban sobre el día que habían pasado

-apenas ha pasado un día y no hemos visto ningún puerto – comentó Duke serio

-así es, aunque no creo que tardemos en encontrar una ciudad cercana… quizás tardemos un día más para llegar a alguna ciudad – dijo Fubuki

-estar navegando todo el día apesta – comentó Bakura a modo de queja

-no podemos ir por tierra firme, nos arriesgamos a que nos asalten, violen y maten y no quiero arriesgarlos a algo así – respondió Fubuki cruzándose de brazos

-sería más sencillo que navegar por el río… podríamos ver alguna ciudad cercana – protestó Bakura dando a conocer su idea

-si es así iríamos caminando… no tenemos agua y la comida la conseguimos al pescar o cazar aves… dime genio si llevamos 1 día navegando y no hemos encontrado una ciudad que te hace creer que ir por el desierto encontraremos alguna ciudad – rebatió el mayor cruzándose de brazos esperando una respuesta

-…

-tu ganas cantante frustrado, no tengo fundamentos contra eso

-y no sólo eso Bakura, si vamos por tierra tu sabes que hay caravanas que llevan esclavos a ciudades cercanas, si nos encuentran nos venderán en el mercado negro como esclavos o peor… venderán nuestros órganos – le explicó Marik al peliblanco

-en eso tienes razón, nuestro plan se vendría abajo – habló Duke calmando la tensión un poco

-sí… bueno estos pescados ya están asados así que a comer se ha dicho – dijo Judai alegremente por la comida, agarró un pescado y literalmente lo devoró ante la mirada de los demás a quienes les cayó una gotita por sus cabezas

-bueno… tengo hambre así que a comer… provecho chicos – dijo Asuka dándole la primera mordida a su pescado

-gracias Asuka, provecho chicos – respondió Yugi mordiendo su pescado también

-bueno si ellos comen nosotros también – habló Duke para agarrar otro pescado y comerlo

-de acuerdo… provecho niño dado, pelos de elote, cantante frustrado, princesa de hielo, niño malcriado y enano – respondió Bakura al tiempo que daba una gran mordida

-provecho a todos ¡a comer! – dijo alegremente el moreno rubio para comenzar a morder la cabeza del pescado.

Los niños y preadolescentes ya habían terminado de comer, dejaron las espinas de los peces enterrados y la fogata continuó prendida proporcionándoles un poco de calor antes de irse a dormir.

-Fubuki ¿sabes leer las estrellas? – preguntó Marik con curiosidad viendo el cielo estrellado

-bueno un poco, sólo se las constelaciones más importantes, cuando vayamos a dormir les diré cuales son ¿de acuerdo?

-está bien – respondieron los niños y preadolescentes ante lo dicho por el mayor, la fogata continuo un rato más hasta que ya no sintieron frío

-vaya sus hilos verdes son muy brillantes – comentó en voz alta el pequeño Yugi olvidando lo que su madre le dijo anteriormente

-¿hilos verdes? – pregunto un Fubuki extrañado

-si… sus hilos verdes del dedo índice están unidos entre sí, y el mío está conectado a los de ustedes también – contó el menor emocionado

Los presentes se miraron entre sí sin saber que decir o cómo actuar en esa situación tan peculiar

-Yugi-nii ¿puedes ver hilos en las personas? – preguntó Judai al chico

-sí… existen muchos hilos de colores en toda la mano, lo curioso es que se encuentran en los… dedos…de… – comenzó a decir Yugi pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo decidió mantenerse callado

-Yugi… ¿en serio puedes ver esos hilos? – preguntó el mayor al pequeño niño

-sí… pero no debo decirlo, mi mamá me dijo que había gente mala que podía hacerme daño si sabían que yo puedo ver los hilos de colores – les conto Yugi a sus amigos

-pero nosotros no somos gente mala Yugi, ahora somos tu familia… una extraña, pero familia a fin de cuentas – le dijo amablemente Duke para tranquilizar al pequeño

-así es enano, no tengas duda en contarnos, estamos juntos en esto – aclaró el ladrón al niño

-es cierto… después de todos tenemos toda una vida para conocernos – hablo Marik de buena gana

-confía en nosotros Yugi… tu secreto estará a salvo… no le diremos nada a nadie, eso puedes apostarlo – dijo Fubuki al ver un poco de duda en los ojos amatista del niño

-yo no diré nada Yugi… a menos que tú lo quieras – respondió Judai dándole confianza a su amigo

-mi boca está sellada – dijo Asuka demostrando confidencialidad y lealtad

-muchas gracias amigos – agradeció el pequeño por tener a tan leales y amables amigos

-bueno y de que son los hilos verdes – quiso saber Marik ante lo dicho por el menor

-los hilos verdes son de amistad, señalan a los amigos en común y a los conocidos – explicó Yugi a los niños

-ohhhhhhhhh eso es interesante – habló Judai sorprendido

-que genial – exclamó Asuka ante la explicación

-si… pero también hay otro hilo que expresa amistad… también está en el dedo índice y es azul – continuó Yugi dando la explicación

-oh… y ¿todos nosotros los tenemos?

-sí… el hilo de Fubuki está atado a todos los nuestros, pero también están separados y unidos a otras personas, como el de Asuka y el de Judai está unido, el hilo de Marik y Bakura también y el hilo de Duke está unido al mío – dijo Yugi al ver la expresión de sorpresa general

-¿y qué significa el hilo azul Yugi? – preguntó con interés Duke

-el hilo azul significa amistad verdadera, se da entre los mejores amigos y amigos verdaderos… mmm… en personas incondicionales – respondió Yugi para ver si se explicaba mejor

-oh… interesante – dijo Fubuki pensativo ante lo dicho por él pequeñín

-Yugi ¿tú puedes ver el hilo rojo? –preguntó Asuka con emoción

-no… quien puede verlo es mi mamá, yo sólo puedo ver los demás hilos… pero yo no puedo ver mi hilo rojo ni el de los demás – respondió Yugi la duda de su amiga

-oh ya veo… – dijo un poco decepcionada la menor

-sí… contrario al hilo rojo que ve mi mamá los hilos que yo puedo ver se enredan entre sí, unos pierden su brillo y otros brillan intensamente

-ya veo ¿y puedes ver los hilos de todos? – quiso saber Marik

-sí… se supone que no debo verlos de ese modo si no de una persona a la vez ya que se enredan muy fácil entre sí y es un poco difícil ver hacia qué dirección se dirigen

-oh entiendo… debe ser algo difícil y confuso para ti verlos todos enredados – comentó Marik al ver entender el dilema de su pequeño amigo

-sí… necesito práctica para ver solamente los de una persona a la vez – les dijo Yugi

-¿puedes verlos a voluntad o necesitas hacer algo específico para poder verlos enano? – preguntó Bakura con intriga

-puedo verlos cuando estoy en completa armonía con lo que me rodea, me es difícil verlos cuando estoy preocupado, presionado o deprimido – les dijo Yugi

-por eso es que hasta ahora has podido verlos… ¿no es verdad? – supuso Fubuki ante lo relatado por el menor

-así es

-entiendo, bueno se va haciendo tarde y mañana tendremos que continuar navegando… apagaré la fogata – dijo Fubuki para apagar la fogata, mientras todos se subían al bote para dormir en su interior

-Fubuki muéstranos cuales son los nombres de las estrellas – pidió Asuka sentándose a un lado junto a los otros niños y los demás preadolescentes del otro lado quedando el mayor en medio.

-bueno… a ver… ves esas estrellas que están ahí, las que parece que forman un cinturón – relató Fubuki señalando el lugar para que todos lo vieran

-sí – respondió la niña junto con los otros

-esa es el cinturón de Amón… esas estrellas nos indican la dirección que hay que seguir para encontrar un lugar cercano

-¡Oh! – exclamó Asuka maravillada

-la estrella que está a la derecha es la estrella Sothkis… esa estrella indica la crecida del rio Nilo en el tiempo de la inundación para dar tiempo a la siembra y que el río inunde lo que los campesinos sembraron – explicó Fubuki ante los demás

-ohhhhhh sigo sin entender como sabes eso si eres muy torpe – dijo Bakura para hacer enojar al mayor

-eso es porque a diferencia de ti, yo si pongo atención a lo que me dicen – respondió Fubuki en su defensa

-hum…

-además Fubuki nos lleva dos años de ventaja… eso tiene mucho que ver – comentó Marik

-solo por nacer antes que nosotros

-jajaja créelo Kura – le dijo Duke al peliblanco

Después de ver unas cuantas estrellas más en el firmamento nocturno los niños ya se estaban cansando por lo que decidieron acomodarse cómo estaban, solo cambiando de posición algunos niños, quedando Fubuki haciendo guardia por si acaso. Una vez acomodados Fubuki arropó a los menores y tapó a los preadolescentes con la manta que habían usado para pescar, la cual se encontraba seca.

-harás guardia – corroboró Bakura

-sí… yo vigilaré por si acaso

-ok – se resignó el peliblanco al ver que su amigo castaño no pensaba abandonar su idea de dormir un poco junto con los otros, a pesar de que dejara ver unas cuantas marcas de ojeras bajo sus ojos, claro signo de que no había dormido desde hacía algunas horas por estar cuidándolos a todos.

**En el palacio real del faraón**

La hechicera Ashita se encontraba mirando por la ventana de su habitación ya había permanecido por 2 días en ese lugar, uno cuando encontró a la persona destinada del faraón Aknadin y hoy dándoles clase a los alumnos de la casa Jeneret.

Alguien toco a su puerta a tan altas horas de la noche, se dispuso a abrir la puerta para ver de quien se trataba, era la pequeña Kisara que como la noche anterior iba a quedarse a dormir con la señora Motou, ya que la señora era muy amable con ella.

-Kisara… buenas noches mi niña, ¿has tenido de nuevo esa pesadilla?

-sí… es horrible señora Ashita, gente muriendo, gritos, niños llorando, fuego, artículos de oro, espíritus furiosos… ese sueño no se va de mi cabeza… me da mucho miedo volver a dormir – dijo asustada la pequeña peliazul

-es sólo un sueño mi niña, no tienes de que preocuparte, yo dormiré contigo para que no te asustes ¿sí? – ofreció la señora Motou a la pequeña niña desde que habían llegado al palacio

-gracias – dijo agradecida la pequeña para acomodarse en la cama, quedando Kisara en el lado derecho y Ashita en el izquierdo, abrazando a la pequeña niña en señal de protección y cariño

-buenas noches pequeña Kisara

-buenas noches mami… - respondió soñolienta la niña para quedarse dormida enseguida. Ante tal declaración que conmovió de sobre manera a Ashita, la abrazo más fuerte y amorosamente para que no se sintiera sola, ya que la pequeña Kisara siempre estaba en los aposentos del faraón Aknadin y como él no se encontraba no sabía si podía tomar clases en la casa Jeneret sin autorización de ese hombre

-"cómo me gustaría haber traído a mi hijo al palacio para que se entretenga con niños de su edad… a Yugi-chan le cuesta un poco de trabajo hacer amigos, es muy tímido… pero se esfuerza mucho por hacerlos... Yugi a pesar de estar distanciados no olvides que tu madre te ama" – pensó Ashita para después quedarse dormida siendo el viento quien llevó esas mismas palabras de amor a la barca donde se encontraba su amado hijo.

CONTINUARÁ…

**Notas: **

¿Un Review?

Espero que les haya gustado… gracias por sus sugerencias, serán tomadas en cuenta para los siguientes capítulos n.n

Gracias en verdad n.n

**Stephis: **muchas gracias por tu review… me ha animado para continuar, me da mucho gusto que te estén gustando mis capítulos, aunque considero que algunos capis están medio aburridos jojojo, pero tienen que ver entre sí, veras a los artículos del milenio en el capítulo 6, espero y te esté gustando la trama

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo

Ja ne !


	5. Chapter 5

Konichiwa Mina- san aquí está el quinto capítulo de este grandioso fic

Este capi está dedicado a: Stephis por sus reviews en todos mis capítulos, espero que este capi no te decepcione

**Disclamer**: Yugioh, Yugioh Gx y Yugioh 5Ds pertenecen a su respectivo autor Kazuki Takahashi, y Naoyuki Kageyama yo solo tome a sus personajes prestados para realizar este fic

-"yo… lo conozco" – pensamientos

-¿Cómo estás? – habla normal

-***_Flash Back***_

**-En Nubia – cambio de escenario**

-(Aclaraciones) – mis notas locochonas

Ahora que comience el fic:

**Capítulo 5: Nubia, travesuras y nuevos amigos**

Más allá de las alejadas tierras egipcias, de los desiertos áridos y cálidos, de los hermosos, tranquilos y apacibles oasis, de las ciudades prósperas, de los pueblos trabajadores, de su gente cálida, amable y hospitalaria, de los templos más importantes de Egipto y de las quietas pero salvajes aguas del Nilo… se extendía el gran reino de Nubia, un reino casi imponente como el mismísimo Egipto, un reino tranquilo, con grandes dotes guerreras pero pacífico en su totalidad, El reino de Nubia, llamado así por su consagración al poderoso y temido dios Anubis, señor de la necrópolis, encargado de guiar a las almas de los muertos a la siguiente vida. Nubia como el reino egipcio tenía a su cargo las ciudades de Senma East, Soleb, Kerma, Nuri, Meroe, Kurru, Napata, Khartoum, Musawarrat es Sufra, Wadi Halfa, Jartum y Dorginarti, y su poder se originaba desde la primera hasta la sexta catarata del río Nilo. Dicho reino era muy importante para los pueblos egipcios ya que además de ser un reino guerrero el reino de Nubia era quien proveía a los egipcios las armas necesarias para la guerra, cómo la guerra contra los asirios hace unos años atrás, siendo gracias a su ayuda y apoyo con las armas a Egipto que lograron darle la victoria a los egipcios para posteriormente firmar un tratado de paz con el pueblo Asirio, quedando en buenos términos. Se les conocía como la tierra de la gente del arco y la flecha, por sus habilidades con el arco y la flecha principalmente.

En el pueblo de Senma East se alzaba el imponente pero tradicional palacio de Nubia, una gran estructura amurallada para que nadie pudiese entrar, alzado con columnas decoradas, al igual que en el interior. A la entrada del palacio se encontraba un sendero indicando el camino para entrar al palacio, para pasar a la sala del trono, una sala rectangular precedida de un pórtico rectangular muy ancho, que tenía varias columnas con arcos al puro estilo egipcio a los lados del salón, al fondo se encontraba el trono del faraón de Nubia, y detrás de este un pasillo estrecho que conducía a los aposentos del faraón y la gran esposa real, del lado derecho de la sala del trono se encontraba un amplio pasillo que conducía a las demás habitaciones del palacio tales como el salón grande, que era donde se presentaban fiestas o ceremonias importantes, era similar al salón del trono pero más grande, con losas de azulejos, lámparas colgantes y el techo estaba tapizado de cristales, el salón grande daba a un inmenso jardín con una gran fuente en el centro.

Más al fondo del pasillo al lado del salón grande se encontraban las habitaciones de los sacerdotes y consejeros reales, terminando el pasillo al lado de las habitaciones reales se encontraba una gran habitación de juegos, que era donde los niños y los sacerdotes practicaban para controlar su Ka.

Al otro lado de la sala del trono se encontraba la cocina real, al igual que el comedor real, donde se encontraba un pasillo largo donde se encontraban algunas habitaciones y al fondo del pasillo se encontraba el harén del faraón, que contenía algunas concubinas y donceles en su interior.

Al término del palacio se encontraba el jardín real con la casa Isis, que era donde los nobles iban a tomar clases, del lado izquierdo se encontraba el templo dedicado al dios Anubis, y una sala de entrenamiento para los soldados Nubianos.

En uno de los pasillos, rumbo al comedor real encontraba un joven de 16 años, de piel clara y ojos azules claro, su cabello de color verde-azulado oscuro dispuesto en 3 capas que le llegaba hasta poco debajo de los hombros, con un flequillo que cubría parcialmente su frente llegando hasta por encima de sus ojos; vestía una faldilla negra que le llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas, con una cinta gris oscuro con bordes azul oscuro en ella y un cinturón dorado, junto con una camisa negra de seda de manga ¾ con bordes azules y cuello redondo donde tenía un collar de oro, al igual que unos aretes largos, muñequeras y tobilleras cortas de oro con unas zapatillas negras, en su cabeza portaba una corona de oro con el símbolo del ojo de Horus; su nombre era Ryo Marufuji, sobrino lejano del faraón Aknamkanon, príncipe de Nubia y próximo heredero al trono, siendo hijo del faraón Dartz Marufuji, primo del faraón Aknamkanon y actual faraón de Nubia. Ryo miraba a las cocineras y sirvientas ir de un lado a otro atendiendo al faraón Aknamkanon y a su padre Dartz, al llegar paso de largo para entrar a la cocina por lo que los vio comiendo y platicando amenamente sobre su vida personal, ya que desde hacía tiempo no se veían. El faraón Aknamkanon se encontraba en el reino de Nubia, había ido para tratar unos asuntos de importancia para él.

El faraón Dartz era un hombre alto y delgado, piel clara, cabellos largos y de color azul claro, casi tirando a ser verde-azules claro, el cual llegaba hasta por debajo de sus glúteos y atado al final, para que no tuviera el cabello completamente suelto, con un par de mechones rodeando su rostro hasta que estos llegasen a la altura de sus hombros, llevaba una túnica blanca larga, que llegaba hasta sus tobillos, de cuello alto y con una cintilla sobresaliendo de la túnica, con bordes azules y el símbolo de un círculo azul en la cintilla, en la cintura llevaba un cinturón de seda del mismo color que en los bordes, en la frente llevaba una corona con el ojo de Horus en él, acreditándolo como el faraón de Nubia y haciendo juego unas zapatillas blancas. Lo curioso de Dartz era que sus ojos eran de un color distinto, el ojo derecho era de un color turquesa y el izquierdo de un color ámbar.

El faraón Aknamkanon era un hombre alto, de piel morena clara, mirada gentil pero de ojos serios de color rojizo, cabello negro y barba, llevaba una corona como la de Dartz, y una bata blanca larga que llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas de manga larga con detalles de líneas zigzagueadas de tipo egipcio en color negro, llevaba una faldilla ocre corta, zapatillas cafés, tobilleras largas de oro junto con sus brazaletes largos cubriendo ambos antebrazos y aretes largos, y en su cuello llevaba un collar de oro con incrustaciones de rubíes, hace tres días había llegado al reino de Nubia para tratar algunos asuntos con su primo.

-Dartz, en verdad hace tiempo que no venía de visita, ni mucho menos que escribieras citándome en tu palacio, debió de ser algo importante para que me llamaras – dijo el faraón Aknamkanon a su primo quien se puso serio ante eso

-la razón por la que te llamé fue porque el faraón de Mittani, me pide que hagamos un tratado de paz entre nuestros reinos, tu sabes que nuestros reinos han estado peleados durante algunos años y me ha propuesto una tregua por el bien de ambas naciones – dijo seriamente entrelazando sus dedos y apoyando su cabeza en ellas mirando a Aknamkanon fijamente esperando lo que le diría

-eso es algo muy bueno, después de todo el reino de Mittani no puede defenderse sin los arqueros de Nubia, y Nubia no puede subsistir sólo fabricando armas, ya que Mittani es uno de los pocos reinos prósperos que hay, al tener minas de piedras preciosas y raras, pero son indefensos contra ataques y ladrones – respondió el faraón Aknamkanon – pero es una buena propuesta

-sí, es muy buena, para que el tratado sea llevado a cabo es necesario que la princesa de Mittani, la joven Rei Saotome se case con alguno de los príncipes de Nubia, aunque temo que Ryo será quien se case con ella al ser el primogénito – dijo con preocupación Dartz

-mmm… ya veo, pero es necesario para unir ambos reinos Dartz, además Ryo ya debe de saber lo que significa ser un príncipe, a su edad ya debe de ser capaz de saber cuál es el papel que le corresponde al ser tu heredero

-sí lo sabe, aunque preferiría que se casara con Sho ya que la princesa tiene apenas 10 años, es demasiado joven para que se case con Ryo, por no decir que a Ryo aún le faltan 2 años para poder casarse y cree que las mujeres son problemáticas – dijo Dartz como no queriendo la cosa

-entiendo, aún le faltan 2 años para los 18 ¿no es cierto?

-sí… a pesar de que apenas tiene 16 años y el año entrante se convertirá en un adulto, no es hasta los 18 que los hombres pueden casarse, mientras que las mujeres pueden casarse o trabajar a los 15, después de todo maduran más rápido – comentó Dartz analizando la situación

-eso es cierto, aún recuerdo como conocí a mi esposa Neith, ella tendría unos 15 cumplidos y yo apenas unos 14, se encontraba en el jardín real, bajo el sicómoro tocando un arpa, en cuanto la vi supe que ella estaba destinada para mí – dijo el faraón Aknamkanon recordando a su difunta esposa, la madre del príncipe Yami Atemu

-sí, Neith era muy dulce y una chica muy inteligente, su cabello exótico en tres colores, y como olvidar sus amables ojos marrón – comentó Dartz al faraón Aknamkanon

-sí, Yami sacó su color de cabello y su amabilidad, de mí sacó el color de ojos y el fuerte temperamento, es un chico muy inteligente, aunque a veces es un poco injusto, pero estoy seguro que con el pasar del tiempo será un gran faraón – comentó Aknamkanon a Dartz

-tienes razón – dijo Dartz feliz al ver como su primo hablaba orgulloso de su hijo

-pero tu esposa Iona no se queda atrás

-sí… Iona siempre fue una mujer astuta, amorosa y con un gran sentido de la justicia y la nobleza, Ryo y Sho tienen parecido con ella, recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, fue en mi coronación y posterior celebración de mi cumpleaños número 21, ella fue regalada como esclava por uno de los sacerdotes del templo de Horus en la ciudad de Soleb, en cuanto la presentaron frente a mí me enamoré a primera vista de ella, cabellos verdes oscuros y largos, ojos grises y una piel clara y suave como el algodón, ella se enamoró de mí en cuanto me vio… nos casamos, después fue el nacimiento de Ryo y algunos años después el de Sho, para que luego muriera de una rara enfermedad – dijo tristemente acordándose de su amada esposa

-sí, Neith murió cuando Yami tenía 6, fue mordida por una serpiente venenosa, murió a los pocos días de ser mordida – recordó tristemente Aknamkanon

-sí… ambos tenemos mucho en común ¿ne Primo?

-más de lo que crees… jajaja – dijo para reír al compararse con su primo

-jajajaja es verdad, Ryo se parece a Iona, el color de su cabello y su piel me recuerdan a ella a excepción de su carácter un poco frío, pero es alguien justo, Sho sacó su color de ojos y su carácter amoroso – comentó distraído Dartz acomodándose en su asiento

-sí… nuestras esposas hubiesen querido que los niños fueran felices – dijo el faraón Aknamkanon

-sí, bueno, te parece mejor si vamos a mis aposentos para que podamos hablar sobre el asunto de las mercancías y exportaciones de arcos y flechas para tu ejército – dijo Dartz comenzando a levantarse de su silla junto con su primo para dirigirse a los aposentos reales para platicar de asuntos serios e importantes, conforme los dos hombres se alejaban Ryo apareció en el comedor, ya que se había metido a la cocina para preguntarle a la cocinera Dorothy sobre lo que habría de comer, siendo que escucho la conversación de ambos faraones, salió de la cocina para dirigirse a la biblioteca real y leer algunos pergaminos que le habían interesado pensando sobre lo que su padre había dicho

-"ah… mi padre me comprometerá con la princesa de Mittani, según oí tiene la misma edad que Sho, es apenas una niña, pero no es culpa de ella, además es para restablecer ambas naciones, ya que estaban peleadas desde hacía mucho tiempo y de esa manera se cerrara el tratado de paz, aunque sinceramente las mujeres son problemáticas, y los donceles son muy sensibles… aunque preferiría a un doncel, pero en fin, no creo que una chiquilla cause muchos problemas, mmm… siempre he pensado que un matrimonio sin amor no es matrimonio, se supone que debe de haber comprensión, cariño, amistad y amor por sobretodo… pero en este momento eso no importa mucho… cuando Sho me escuche decir eso, se quedará sin palabras" – pensaba el chico yendo a la biblioteca real para leer esos pergaminos, mientras en el jardín real las cosas eran toralmente distintas

En el jardín del palacio se encontraban dos niños jugando en el estanque con una pelota de goma rellena de cascabeles

-jajaja dame la pelota Johan – dijo un niño de 9 años cabellos verdes claros separados a ambos lados de su cabeza peinados hacia los lados y hacia abajo y ojos grises, piel trigueña clara, vestía una túnica beige de manga corta y cuello en V, con muñequeras doradas y zapatillas del mismo color que la túnica, era el hermano menor del príncipe de Nubia, su nombre era Sho Marufuji

-ahí te va Sho – dijo un joven de 10 años, cabellos verde azulados algo más oscuros pero brillantes, cortos y en diferentes direcciones, de unos hermosos ojos verdes claro, llevaba una túnica verde pistache con cuello redondo sin mangas, con unas zapatillas verde claro, llevaba unas tobilleras cortas y un collar de esmeraldas alrededor de su cuello, su nombre era Johan Andersen, primo de Sho y Ryo, ya que la hermana del faraón Dartz se había casado con el chaty real, dándole a él la categoría de noble y siguiente chaty real de la corte del faraón, su madre había muerto cuando él nació y su padre nunca pasaba tiempo con él, siempre lo ignoraba y le decía cuanto lo despreciaba por creer que él había causado la muerte de su madre, pero a pesar de eso Johan era feliz con la compañía de Ryo, Sho y los demás chicos del palacio, además de jugar con su ka y poder ver los distintos tipos de Ka de las personas y comunicarse con ellas.

-jajaja… Johan ahí te va a pelota – respondió Sho para devolverle de nueva cuenta la pelota a su primo quien la atrapó con las dos manos cayendo al estanque, el cual no era muy profundo pero quedo todo empapado

-ah… esta fría el agua – grito para salir rápidamente del estanque

-Johan-chan ¿estás bien? – preguntó Sho preocupado al ver la reacción del mayor

-sí… sólo me tomo desprevenido el que haya caído en el agua – comentó despreocupado el chico mostrándole una sonrisa para tranquilizar a su pequeño primo

-ya veo… y si nos metemos al agua… hace mucho calor y no estaría mal darnos una mojadita – comentó divertido el menor de los dos

-bueno está bien – aceptó el mayor para que ambos se metiesen al agua, se sentaron en el estanque para que el agua les quedara hasta la cintura, sintiendo el agua fría refrescando sus cuerpos acalorados

-ah… que refrescante – dijo Johan

-sí… se siente rico estar en el agua – comentó Sho chapoteando en el agua

-Johan-kun, Sho-kun – se escucharon los gritos de dos niños que iban entrando al jardín

-ah… Rua-san, Ruka-chan hola – saludaron ambos niños a los otros dos

-hola Johan-kun – saludo una niña de 6 años, cabello verde claro como el de Sho, atado en dos colitas altas y dejando caer dos mechones a lado de su rostro, ojos pardos y de piel trigueña, vestía una faldilla amarilla clara de seda que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, y con un cinturón de oro alrededor de la faldilla, una camisa de seda de color rosa ópalo de cuello en v y sin mangas, con unas zapatillas rosas, y un lindo collar largo con una piedra rosa en el, llevaba muñequeras rosas y en su cabeza tenía una palestina de color blanco cubriendo su cabeza y protegiéndola de los fuertes rayos del sol, su nombre era Ruka

-Johan, Sho – saludo enérgicamente un niño de la misma edad que Ruka, de cabello verde claro, atado en una coleta alta dejando caer dos mechones alrededor de su rostro, de ojos pardos y piel trigueña, vestía una faldilla azul cielo de seda que llegaba hasta encima de las rodillas, con una camisa blanca de seda también de manga corta y cuello redondo, llevaba unas zapatillas azules y una tobillera en su pie derecho y unas muñequeras azules, su nombre era Rua, el hermano mellizo de Ruka, ambos eran hijos de artesanos reales y sacerdotes, lo que los acreditaba como parte de la nobleza, eran amigos y parientes cercanos de Johan y el príncipe Sho

-¿por qué se metieron al estanque? – quiso saber Ruka al ver a su amigo Johan y al príncipe Sho sentados en el estanque

-eso es porque hace mucho calor y quisimos refrescarnos un poco Ruka – respondió Johan a la niña

-oh… Ruka vamos a unirnos – dijo alegremente Rua incitando a su hermana a ir con los chicos

-mmm… ve tú con ellos yo los alcanzaré en poco tiempo – respondió la niña viendo como su hermano corría adentrándose en el estanque para sentarse junto a Johan y comenzar a platicar sobre lo que harían ese día

Ruka se acercó a los niños y se sentó en la orilla del estanque escuchando atentamente la conversación de los demás niños respecto a lo que harían ese día, mientras eran observados por el sacerdote encargado de la Casa Isis, que era la casa donde los hijos de los nobles y los príncipes estudiaban.

El sacerdote se encontraba viendo como los niños platicaban animadamente sobre cosas triviales, el sacerdote encargado de la Casa Isis era un tipo alto, de cabello rubio atado en una coleta alta y flequillo cuadrado con un poco de cabello corto a los lados de su rostro, de ojos pequeños y rasgados en color negro y los labios pintados de color morado, vestía una túnica de color azul rey de cuello alto, que le llegaba hasta por debajo de las rodillas y de manga larga con líneas en los bordes de color rosa, llevaba unas zapatillas grises largas y unos aretes largos con la figura de una media luna en ellos su nombre: Chronos Medici

-hum… los niños están jugando en el estanque… que aburrido deberían de estar practicando el manejo de sus Ka – dijo de modo inconforme mirando a los niños platicar en el estanque

-sabes que por derecho tienen dos días de descanso y hoy es uno de ellos, deja que se diviertan Chronos-sensei – dijo un hombre calvo, alto, de piel clara y de barba en forma de candado, de ojos cafés oscuros, llevaba puesto una túnica rojo vino con cuello, de manga larga y que llegaba hasta sus tobillos con un cinturón de oro, llevaba puestas unas zapatillas cafés y muñequeras de oro cortas, era el director de la casa de la vida en el reino de Nubia, sacerdote y consejero real, su nombre era Sheppard, pero todos le decían director Sheppard, estaba casado con la cocinera del palacio, la señora Dorothy, una mujer de mediana edad, regordeta, de cabellos castaños atados en una trenza de lado, ojos oscuros y piel trigueña, llevaba un vestido azul cielo de manga corta y cuello redondo, que llegaba hasta por debajo de sus rodillas y unas zapatillas azules para hacer juego, encima tenía un delantal blanco y siempre llevaba un cucharon en la mano, y siempre regañaba a Chronos por ser tan estricto con los niños

-Sheppard… a su edad yo ya sabía manejar perfectamente mi Ka – respondió con prepotencia el rubio

-esos eran otros tiempos Chronos y tú lo sabes, eran tiempos de desesperación, hambre y poderío… ahora tenemos un tratado de paz con el faraón Aknamkanon y con el pueblo Asirio, además de que proveemos de armas a ambos reinos – le recordó el director

-hmm… pero cuánto tiempo durará la paz Sheppard… la paz no dura para siempre y tú lo sabes

-quizás tengas razón… pero estoy seguro que ellos estarán preparados para los tiempos difíciles – aseguró el director viendo como los niños salpicaban a Ruka para que se metiera al agua con los chicos

-no estoy muy seguro de eso… ah… los niños son tan irritantes – comentó mientras continuaba mirando a los niños jugando con la pelota y tirándose al agua

-pero ellos serán quienes se hagan cargo de las funciones del reino y ayudarán a Ryo a ser un buen gobernante – rebatió el director de la casa de la vida de Nubia

-aún no creo que sean capaces de eso – dijo desconfiando de las palabras del director

-creo que podría sorprenderte lo que pueden hacer ante una situación peligrosa – comentó como si nada ante lo dicho por el otro tipo

-hm… tendré que verlo para creerlo, en fin… tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ver a unos chiquillos perder su tiempo en cosas insignificantes – respondió Chronos dando media vuelta para perderse por el pasillo principal en dirección a los aposentos reales del palacio de Nubia, dejando al director Sheppard mirando por la ventana viendo a los niños a un lado del estanque platicando amenamente secándose con toallas que algunas sirvientas habían llevado

-esos niños son más fuertes de lo que tú crees Chronos, incluso Ryo es más fuerte que yo y su padre… sin duda logrará manejar el reino correctamente – dijo más para sí mismo retirándose de la ventana en dirección a la cocina, yendo a ver a su esposa y averiguar qué es lo que tenían para comer aprovechando que iba a la cocina

-Ne ne… Johan ya puedo manejar a Dragón taladro – expresó alegremente Rua a su primo

-¿enserio? – pregunto emocionado el chico

-hu-umh – dijo Rua para asentir con la cabeza felizmente

-debe ser un dragón muy fuerte – dijo Johan ante la afirmación del menor

-entonces vayamos a la sala de juegos para que lo veas – dijo Rua insistentemente agarrando del brazo a Johan guiándolo a la sala de juegos

-de acuerdo, vamos Sho, Ruka – dijo animadamente el de ojos verdes para recibir una respuesta animada por parte de los menores

-sí... – y los niños se dirigieron corriendo a la sala de juegos por el pasillo al otro extremo del palacio.

Mientras tanto en la cocina real todo era distinto

-Dorothy… ¿qué es lo que comeremos hoy? – preguntó con sumo interés su esposo el director de la Casa de la Vida, Sheppard

-una buena cocinera nunca revela lo que habrá de comer – dijo Dorothy revolviendo el guiso que se encontraba sobre el fogón en una gran olla

-pero si al príncipe Ryo le dijiste que habría para comer

-no, no le dije, el príncipe Ryo me sugirió que es lo que quería que hiciera como postre después de terminar de comer – aclaró la cocinera y esposa de Sheppard

-ah… que mal… vamos ni a tu esposo puedes decirle que hiciste para comer

-mmm… podría hacer una excepción, ya que ni al faraón Dartz le digo que hay de comer – respondió cruzándose de brazos la mujer

-aunque sea una pista – dijo para entrelazar sus manos en forma de ruego

-bueno… una pista solamente… es delicioso, frito y lleva semillas de sémola – dijo Dorothy para volver a meter el cucharon a la sopa que tenía preparada

-y eso es…

-¿no tienes que ir al bazar a comprar algo? – preguntó la mujer alzando una ceja elegantemente en señal de amenaza, una sutil amenaza para que su marido dejara de preguntar por la comida y tuviera algo que hacer en esos días de descanso

-eh… yo… sí creo que sí… nos vemos luego – dijo apresuradamente el director Sheppard con una gotita en la frente y nervioso ante la amenaza de su esposa

-ya que vas al bazar puedes comprar harina y leche por favor – dijo Dorothy para voltear a ver a su marido con una sonrisa gentil

-claro querida, regresaré más tarde, guarda un poco de comida para mí – le dijo divertidamente

-por supuesto, sabes que siempre hago suficientemente comida para todos aquí – respondió la cocinera para volver a lo que estaba haciendo mientras Sheppard salía de la cocina en dirección al pueblo de Senma East.

-"olvide que a Dorothy no le gusta decir que es lo que cocinará… siempre nos sorprende con cada platillo que hace… bueno le gusta sorprender a la gente… eso es lo que más me gusta de ella" – pensó alegremente el sacerdote y director Sheppard encaminándose por el pasillo para llegar a las puertas principales del palacio

Los niños de cabello peliazul se encontraban en la sala de juegos, habían llegado ahí y habían visto a Noah, uno de los hijos del sacerdote se encontraba practicando el manejo de su Ka

-SHINATO, REY DE UN PLANO SUPERIOR… ataca al blanco – ordeno un niño de apenas 8 años, cabellos bicolor, ya que la parte de su fleco era de un verde claro, mientras que la parte trasera era de un verde azulado más oscura, sus ojos azules y un flequillo cubriendo parte de su frente, de piel clara, vestía con una túnica blanca que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con cuello alto y de manga larga con líneas en los bordes de color morado, llevaba unas tobilleras cortas y unos brazaletes de oro cubriendo sus antebrazos, y llevaba un collar con una cruz egipcia en él, llevaba una capa que le llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda de color morado claro, haciendo contraste con su túnica sencilla blanca y sus accesorios de oro viendo cómo su monstruo disparaba un rayo de luz destrozando a todos los blancos que se encontraban en la habitación, los cuales eran sacos llenos de arena, que se encontraban destrozados por el ataque del Ka de Noah

-Waaaaaaaaaaaaa – exclamó Rua al ver al chico que expulsó su Ka y destrozo los sacos llenos de arena

-así se hace Noah – dijo Johan entusiasmado al ver al peliverde bicolor en la sala

-Johan, Rua, Ruka, y príncipe Sho, hola – saludo amablemente volteándose para encararlos y darles la mejor de sus sonrisas a los demás niños

-Eso fue increíble – exclamó Sho luego de ver el ataque que efectuó el monstruo de Noah

-me alegra que ya manejes tu ka – dijo Ruka entrando a la sala de juegos detrás de los demás niños

-muchas gracias chicos – dijo un poco sonrojado al ver los elogios recibidos de sus amigos acercándose a ellos

-pero eso fue muy bueno… ne iba a mostrarles a Johan y a los demás mi dragón… ¿quieres verlo? – preguntó el niño de ojos pardo animado

-claro que sí Rua, tu dragón debe ser muy fuerte – dijo Noah viendo como Rua corría al centro de la sala de juegos para sentarse en medio en posición de loto y concentrarse en controlar su energía, cerrando los ojos para tener mayor concentración ante la mirada atenta de los demás niños

-Ruka, ¿ya estás mejor? – preguntó el bicolor verde azul a la única niña del grupo

-sí, ya estoy mucho mejor Noah, gracias, las infusiones que me dio tu padre me hicieron mucho bien – dijo Ruka sonriendo al chico mientras este tomaba la mano de la menor y le besaba el dorso de la mano, logrando que la niña se sonroje ante la acción del mayor

-es todo un honor saber que la gran Ruka, futura artesana o sacerdotisa del templo de Horus y Anubis se encuentre bien de salud – respondió galantemente el bicolor verde azul

-gra… gracias – respondió Ruka con las mejillas sonrosadas por las palabras del mayor

-mmm… eres un don juan – dijo Johan al ver la escena de galantería que estaba dando Noah mirando sospechosamente al chico

-oh… me conoces tan bien Johan, pero sabes que Ruka es muy delicada de su salud, y en unos años seré el médico real y estaré a cargo de la salud de quienes viven en el palacio – le explicó Noah tranquilamente a Johan volviendo su vista a Rua quien se concentraba mientras un aura azul lo rodeaba, para al poco tiempo ver materializarse un dragón metálico con armadura de bronce, su pata delantera del lado derecho llevaba una garra en forma de pala y del lado izquierdo en el antebrazo llevaba un taladro de color verde, la terminación de su cola era una pala y sus ojos eran de un color rojo

-woah… es un dragón muy grande – exclamó Johan feliz

-sugoi – exclamó el príncipe Sho al ver el dragón de Rua

-El dragón de Rua es muy brillante – comentó Ruka esbozando una sonrisa por su infantil rostro

-el dragón de Rua es único en su especie – dijo Noah al ver el dragón de Rua para que al poco tiempo este desapareciera frente a los ojos de todos mientras Rua comenzaba a respirar agitadamente por el esfuerzo que había hecho al concentrarse en mostrar a su dragón. Noah fue quien se percató de eso y se acercó rápidamente al niño para ver si se encontraba bien

-Rua, será mejor que vayas a descansar – le aconsejó Noah al menor ayudándolo a levantarse y comenzando a guiarlo a su habitación pasando el brazo derecho de Rua alrededor de sus hombros mientras con la otra mano lo agarraba por la cintura para que no fuera a caerse

-Rua… ¿estás bien? – preguntó preocupada Ruka al ver a su hermano mayor agitado con gotas de sudor surcando por su blanquecino rostro

-descuida Ruka, no hay nada que un descanso reparador no pueda hacer – le aseguró su hermano sonriendo a pesar de estar agitado para tranquilizarla

-está bien – respondió Ruka al ver como los dos chicos se alejaban de la sala de juegos en dirección a las habitaciones reales

-Rua se forzó demasiado para hacer salir a su dragón – comentó Johan al quedar ellos solos en la sala de juego

-sí, sólo espero que este bien, aún es muy pequeño para sacar a semejante dragón… sin duda su ka es muy fuerte al igual que su espíritu – dijo el príncipe Sho a Ruka intentando aliviarla

-sí… Rua siempre es muy enérgico y con una fuerte determinación – comentó Ruka mientras una imagen de su hermano sonriendo aparecía en su mente

-así es… ne Ruka ¿cómo está Kuribon? – preguntó Johan al ver el espíritu peludo que acompañaba a ambos hermanos sobre el hombro de la niña

-está un poco preocupada por Rua – le dijo al ver como el kuriboh con un moño en su cola miraba el pasillo por el que Rua y Noah habían desaparecido hacía pocos minutos

-no te preocupes, Rua sólo necesita descansar, estará en el comedor dentro de poco – aseguró Johan con una sonrisa a la menor

-sí, eso espero – dijo Ruka mientras veía como Kuribon desaparecía para aparecer junto a Rua en su cama

-bien Rua, descansa, le pediré a Dorothy que te traiga el almuerzo

-pero… yo quiero comer con Ruka y los demás – replicó el peliverde de ojos pardos ante lo dicho por el chico

-no repliques, hiciste demasiado esfuerzo al tratar de materializar a tu dragón y aunque haya sido por unos cuantos segundos tu gasto de energía fue demasiado, apenas tienes 6 Rua… es sorprendente que seas capaz de materializarlo con solo concentrarte – dijo Noah tratando de animar al niño

-sí… Ryo dice que tengo mucha energía – dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa en su cansado rostro

-duerme un poco Rua, necesitas reponer energía, Ruka está preocupada por tu estado siendo que ella acaba de recuperarse – le dijo Noah haciéndole recapacitar sobre su estado ya que con eso Rua no se levantaría hasta haber recuperado sus energías

-tienes razón Noah… será mejor que descanse, dile a Dorothy que cuando despierte comeré un poco de su rica comida – dijo Rua con cansancio en su voz al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos partiendo al mundo de los sueños, siendo Kuribon quien lo vigilaba recostado a su lado velando su sueño y su salud, sin que Noah pudiera verlo; mientras que el peliverde bicolor salía del cuarto del niño para dirigirse a la cocina, pero afuera de los aposentos de Rua se encontraban los demás niños del grupo

-¿Cómo está Rua? – pregunto su hermana preocupada

-está descansando, estará bien para la tarde, ya que estará durmiendo durante el almuerzo, tranquila Ruka, Rua estará bien – dijo con el tono más calmado el peliverde bicolor a los presentes y a la pequeña Ruka quien estaba dispuesta a entrar al cuarto para ver a su hermano

-Noah tiene razón Ruka, será mejor que lo dejemos descansar, porque no vamos a ver a Ryo, de seguro estará en la biblioteca, además debemos de hacer la tarea que nos dejó Chronos-sensei – dijo Johan cambiando de tema y recordando la tarea que les había dejado el excéntrico hombre pelirrubio platinado

-es cierto, el sacerdote dejó tarea… mi ni-san podrá ayudarnos con eso – dijo el príncipe Sho animado

-es cierto, vayamos a la biblioteca, buscaré algunos libros para ayudar a Rua con la tarea – dijo Ruka entusiasmada ante la idea que tuvo ya que su hermano siempre pasaba horas en la biblioteca repasando las lecciones de Chronos –sensei ya que le costaban mucho trabajo pero siempre se esforzaba por salir bien y ayudar a su hermana y amigos

-bien. Los acompañaré, después de todo necesito revisar el libro de plantas medicinales para hacer las infusiones de Ruka y las de Ryo – comentó a los demás niños el ojiazul comenzando a caminar en dirección a la biblioteca real, donde se encontraba el príncipe y primogénito del faraón Dartz, Ryo Marufuji

El joven príncipe se encontraba leyendo unos papiros sobre la última guerra de Egipto contra los Sirios y el papel de los Nubianos en ella, terminó de leer el papiro, lo enrolló y lo dejo en su respectivo estante, subió una escalerilla depositándolo en el último estante de esa sección, bajo las escalerillas para continuar recorriendo los pasillos de la biblioteca real, hasta pasar por una sección en donde habían puras tablillas grabadas con números o historias sobre el origen de Nubia, hasta que vio una tablilla que llamó especialmente su atención, en la tablilla se encontraba un hombre de cabellos en punta con un monstruo de tipo mágico atacando a otro hombre quien combatía con un dragón, y en medio se encontraban los tres dioses egipcios más fuertes, secundados de los demás dioses… Ryo acarició la tablilla intentando recordar cuál de todas las historias que le había contado su madre de pequeño era la que esa tablilla describía… decidió no forzar su mente para ir por uno de los textos que le había llamado la atención desde hace unos días… caminó derecho por el estrecho pasillo hasta llegar al final, para detenerse en el último estante que tocaba con la pared, dirigió su vista hacia arriba y ahí lo vio, en la parte más alta y alejado de los demás, el papiro que había estado buscando desde hacía unas semanas… sin mucho esfuerzo estiró el brazo, lo agarró y los bajo con cuidado, estaba algo viejo y empolvado, lo sacudió con cuidado para no maltratarlo y se dirigió a la mesa en la cual había estado antes, desenrolló el papiro leyendo su contenido

-"Hace mucho tiempo… antes de que las grandes ciudades se edificaran y los grandes reinos existiesen los hombres cometieron el error de despreciar a sus personas destinadas, las maltrataron y cometieron los crímenes más crueles e imperdonables con ellas… sus personas destinadas desdichadas y heridas por lo que les habían hecho, rogaron a los dioses que sus seres queridos se dieran cuenta del error que habían cometido y que los perdonaran por haber sido tan crueles… los dioses en respuesta a sus súplicas y al ver sus ofrendas decidieron enviar a una poderosa hechicera, esta hechicera podría ver el hilo rojo que los dioses habían atado en el dedo meñique de todas y cada una de las personas, y ella se encargaría de guiarlos hasta su persona amada, La hechicera descendió de los cielos para reconfortar a las almas desdichadas, los dioses se presentaron ante los malvados hombres y les dijeron que ellos serían guiados a su persona destinada, pero se llevarían una gran sorpresa… la hechicera guio uno a uno hacia su persona destinada y los hombres se sorprendieron que su hilo terminara en las personas que ellos mismos habían hecho sufrir… su sorpresa fue tal que les pidieron perdón por haber cometido semejante acto de crueldad con ellos, las personas destinadas los perdonaron ya que eran de un gran y bondadoso corazón… le agradecieron a la hechicera por su amabilidad y su gran bondad al haberlos ayudado que le dieron un generoso regalo, la hechicera lo aceptó agradecida y partió para asegurarse de guiar a las demás personas hasta el extremo de su hilo rojo… un hilo rojo invisible que conecta a aquellos destinados a encontrarse sin importar el tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper… ese es el hilo rojo del destino, y la única que puede ver dicho hilo es esa hechicera… pero así cómo apareció ella que guía a las personas a su persona destinada también apareció un ser maligno quien llevaba desgracia a todas las parejas que la hechicera había juntado… la hechicera enfrentó a ese ser maligno con un corazón podrido ganando la batalla, sepultando el cuerpo de la oscura criatura en una roca… sin embargo; una sombra se desprendió de esa maligna alma y seguía a la hechicera en silencio, tiempo después la hechicera se casó con su persona destinada… mientras las sombras la seguían esperando el momento para atacarla" – terminó de leer el papiro para descansar sus ojos y continuó leyendo – "dichas sombras se alimentaban del odio y el sufrimiento de las personas… cuando tuvo suficiente fuerza atacó a la hechicera logrando debilitarla lo suficiente dejándola casi al borde de la muerte… pero apareció otro ser tanto o más fuerte que ella, quien le hizo frente a la sombra malvada, el ser que ayudo a la hechicera era alguien allegado a ella, pelearon juntos y con valor ya que ambos eran unos grandes hechiceros, pero la única diferencia era que el ser podía ver los otros…" – terminaba abruptamente el papiro que estaba en manos de Ryo, lo enrolló nuevamente para pensar sobre lo que había leído anteriormente

-"un hilo rojo ¿eh?... es obvio que el papiro está incompleto… me pregunto si esa hechicera existe realmente ya que pocos saben sobre su existencia, mi madre la conoció cuando era una niña y le dijo que ella se casaría con el faraón de Nubia y así pasó, sin la necesidad de seguir el hilo rojo de mi madre" – eran los pensamientos y recuerdos que tenía Ryo de su fallecida y gentil madre, ella le había contado muchas leyendas e historias cuando él y su hermano eran pequeños… recordaba que su madre le había contado que la hechicera del hilo rojo y ella se habían conocido de niñas, y ella fue quien le dijo a su madre que se casaría con el faraón de Nubia, su madre no lo creyó hasta años después, cuando las palabras de la hechicera se hicieron realidad

-"me preguntó cómo le habrá hecho para saber que mi madre se casaría con mi padre… supongo que será un misterio" – pensó intrigado el adolescente dejando el papiro en la mesa escuchando cómo la puerta de la biblioteca era abierta…

**En el palacio de Egipto**

El príncipe Yami Atemu se encontraba en la biblioteca real haciendo su tarea junto con los otros niños, Seth, Jack, Mokuba, Jun y Daichi se encontraban escribiendo algunas cosas en unos papiros de colores, mientras las niñas leían el texto que les recomendó la hechicera Ashita, quien se encontraba supervisando que los niños hicieran su tarea. (Geri: los niños están vestidos como en el capítulo 2, para que no se confundan)

-Ashita-sensei ya terminamos de hacer la tarea – dijo Mokuba entregándole su tarea a la amable hechicera

-muchas gracias Mokuba – dijo gentilmente el niño

-no hay de que – respondió el niño yendo junto a las niñas para ver que estaban leyendo

-¿que leen Mana, Akiza? – preguntó curioso

-el texto del que nos habló Daitokuji-sensei – respondió Akiza

-¿aquel que habla sobre la hechicera y las tablillas encontradas en Alejandría?

-sí ese mismo pero está incompleto y por más que le hemos preguntado a Ashita-sensei no nos dice nada… ni una pista – dijo Mana algo decaída al recordar sus intentos fallidos en preguntar a la amable hechicera Motou

-ya veo, pero si no lo dice es porque no puede hacerlo… la castigarían y eso sería muy malo, ella es muy buena y nos está ayudando mucho con las lecciones – dijo Mokuba viendo a ambas niñas

-así es- dijo Ashita colocando una mano sobre el hombro del pelinegro y sonriendo amablemente

-Ashita-san ya hemos terminado – dijeron los otros niños entregándole a la hechicera sus tareas

-gracias niños, esta biblioteca es enorme, y hay muchos papiros interesantes, algunos están encuadernados con hilos y hay unas cuantas tablillas sobre la historia de Egipto – dijo encantada viendo todos los estantes que habían ahí

-hechicera Motou, entonces ¿usted tiene un hijo? – preguntó Yami a la mujer que estaba con ellos ya que anteriormente había respondido que sí pero nunca habían ahondado en el tema

–sí, mi pequeño Yugi, es algo tímido con las personas por lo que le cuesta hacer amigos, pero es un chico muy lindo, atento y encantador, ahhhh… como me gustaría que estuviese aquí para que lo conozcan – dijo la hechicera con encanto al hablar de su hijo – oh perdonen es que me da mucho gusto hablar sobre mi hijo, es el único que tengo así que… jeje me emociona demasiado – dijo un poco avergonzada la hechicera ante los niños y preadolescentes

-oh entendemos y ¿Cómo es su hijo? – preguntó Mokuba con interés

-bueno Yugi-chan es cómo de esta estatura – dijo para mostrar con la mano la estatura de su hijo – tiene piel clara ya que mi suegro no permite que salga mucho al sol mientras está en su trabajo, tiene el cabello como el príncipe Yami, de tres colores y en punta, pero sus ojos son de color amatistas, es muy sonriente, alegre y optimista aunque le da mucha pena cuando se encuentra con personas extrañas – les contó Ashita a los demás niños

-oh… ¿y cuántos años tiene su hijo? – preguntó Yami con interés ya que lo que la hechicera le había dicho sobre su hijo le había llamado la atención

-tiene 10 años, pero sabe leer y escribir – respondió la hechicera al príncipe

-¿y por qué no lo trajo? – preguntó Mana curiosa de saber la razón

-eso es porque fue repentino y la verdad no pensé que fuera a quedarme por mucho tiempo aquí, pero confío en que estará bien al igual que mi suegro – comentó felizmente la mujer

-entendemos – respondió Jack ante el relato viendo cómo la puerta de la biblioteca era abierta para dejar pasar a una niña de largo cabello azul suelto, con una pinza a los lados sujetando algunos cabellos rebeldes para ponerlos en su lugar, vestía una túnica de color Beige que llegaba hasta sus rodillas de cuello redondo y manga larga junto a unas zapatillas del mismo color que su túnica, de piel clara e impresionantes ojos azules oscuros, se trataba de la pequeña Kisara, quien fue a buscar a la hechicera

-se…señora Motou – dijo tímidamente viendo cómo las miradas curiosas de todos los niños se centraban sobre ella

-ah… Kisara-chan pasa, pasa – dijo animadamente a la niña con la mano mientras Kisara se sentía intimidada al haber creer interrumpido algo importante, la hechicera vio su inseguridad y se acercó a ella poniendo sus manos en sus pequeños hombros para presentarla ante los demás niños guiándola ante la mesa donde los demás miraban con interés, curiosidad y ternura a la menor

-niños ella es Kisara-chan y es la persona destinada del faraón Aknadin – presentó animadamente a los demás mientras exclamaban un OHHHHHHHHHH colectivo de sorpresa al saber que ella era la persona destinada del faraón Aknadin

-bienvenida al palacio, soy el príncipe Yami Atemu, hijo del faraón Aknamkanon – se presentó cortésmente el joven príncipe mientras la niña asentía con la cabeza en señal de respeto

-yo soy Jack Atlas – se presentó el rubio

-Jun Manjoume – dijo seriamente el niño mirando a Kisara detenidamente

-Daichi Misawa, encantado en conocerte – saludó amablemente el pelinegro de ojos negros

-gracias – contestó la niña con pena

-Mokuba Kaiba – se presentó el morocho de cabello largo

-Seth Kaiba pero puedes decirme Seto, un gusto en conocerte – saludo Seto con amabilidad ante la nueva integrante

-soy Mana, me da gusto que una niña más se una al grupo – dijo Mana encantada yendo rápidamente hacia ella tomándola de las manos en gesto de emoción y amistad

-Akiza, pero puedes llamarme Aki, bienvenida al grupo – dijo Akiza con una sonrisa amable

-es bueno tener a una chica más en el grupo, como puedes ver los chicos nos ganan en número pero ahora somos 4 chicas, tú, yo, Aki y la hechicera Motou – exclamó con alegría Mana a la niña

-muchas gracias, eh… tengo 6 años y ehm… me gusta jugar con las muñecas y… ahm…

-¿juego de te? – preguntó Akiza con interés mirando a la niña quien hablaba tímidamente

-si… me gusta ese juego – respondió con voz quedita para que Akiza y Mana fueran las únicas que la escucharan

-¡Sí! – ahora tenemos a alguien más que quiera jugar con nosotras Aki… yay… seremos las mejores amigas Kisara-chan – afirmó Mana abrazando a la menor

-gracias – respondió un poco aturdida la peliazul correspondiendo el abrazo de Mana

-no hay de que – respondió la morena para separarse del abrazo, tomando a Kisara de la mano y guiándola a un banquito para que se siente quedando entre Aki y ella

-bueno… que les estaba diciendo… ah sí… Kisara-chan tomará lecciones con nosotros mientras yo permanezca aquí… espero que no se molesten

-por supuesto que no hechicera Motou, después de todo tarde o temprano tendría que presentarse ante nosotros – respondió Yami a la hechicera hablando por todos los niños mientras estos asentían con la cabeza ante lo dicho por Yami

-es cierto, además tenemos curiosidad por conocer a la persona destinada del faraón Aknadin – fue Jun quien habló ya que el asunto le había interesado

-bien… ah… ¿Kisara-chan querías decirme algo? – preguntó Ashita a Kisara quien respondió tímidamente

-si… yo… quisiera que… me enseñe a leer y a escribir – dijo con las mejillas totalmente rojas por su confesión intentando ocultar su rostro sin tener mucho éxito en ello

-claro que sí, con gusto te enseñaré a leer y a escribir, te gustará mucho, ya lo verás – le dijo con calidez a la niña para que se sintiera en confianza

-nosotras te ayudaremos si quieres – ofreció Mana su ayuda

-sí… es muy sencillo escribir – respondió Aki a la menor

-yo también te ayudaré Kisara – respondió Mokuba con una sonrisa dándole confianza

-muchas gracias – respondió agradecida con las mejillas de un lindo color rosa, cosa que al futuro sacerdote Seto le pareció lindo mientras desviaba su mirada hacia otra parte

-bueno niños ya que me dieron sus tareas ahora pasaremos a hablar sobre la siguiente lección que es…

-disculpe hechicera Motou – dijo interrumpiendo a Ashita uno de los consejeros reales del príncipe el sacerdote Mahad

-si sacerdote Mahad – dijo volteando a ver al hombre quien tenía medio cuerpo dentro de la biblioteca

-es el descanso de los niños y deberán comer algo mientras reanudan sus lecciones para después del almuerzo – respondió Mahad

-es cierto, lo había olvidado, bueno niños será mejor que vayan a comer, para que después les de la clase que les prometí ¿está bien? – dijo la hechicera a los menores mientras estos asentían con la cabeza

-sígame hechicera Motou, el comedor real se encuentra por aquí – dijo Mahad mientras salía de la biblioteca para ir caminando sobre uno de los muchos pasillos del palacio mientras el grupo de niños que se encontraban en la biblioteca se quedaban sentados, Jun fue quien se levantó para ir a ponerle pestillo a la puerta de la biblioteca mientras los demás se levantaban, formaban un círculo en medio de la mesa, mientras Jun iba a reunirse con ellos

-bien, hoy es el día en que nos colaremos en la Casa de la Vida – dijo Yami con determinación

-¡Sí! – respondieron los demás niños junto a las niñas

-Kisara-chan es hora de que te expliquemos algunas cosas – dijo Mokuba al ver la cara confusa y curiosa que Kisara había puesto

-es cierto, ahora que estás con nosotros tendremos que explicarte algunas cosas – dijo Jack mirando a la niña

-yo le explicaré de qué va esto – dijo Seth dirigiéndose a la menor con paso tranquilo – verás Kisara, nosotros planeamos para el día de hoy infiltrarnos en la Casa de La Vida, es donde dan lecciones a los niños de la ciudad de Menfis y queremos ir para ver cómo son sus clases – dijo lo más claro y amable posible el castaño ojiazul

-y para que quieren ir ahí si ya tienen clases – quiso saber la peliazul

-es que Daitokuji-sensei nos dijo que en la Casa de la Vida se enseñaban muchos oficios, y queremos saber cuáles son esos oficios – respondió Seto con amabilidad

-oh… ya veo… ¿yo también puedo ir? – preguntó con complicidad la pequeña Kisara ante la travesura que planeaban los mayores

-claro, después de todo ahora eres parte del grupo, será tu primera travesura junto a nosotros – dijo Mana emocionada por la aventura que tendrían

-bien… ya hemos echado seguro a la puerta de la biblioteca, hay que quitarnos todo lo que nos haga parecer de la realeza, pongamos en la mesa los brazaletes y tobilleras, así pasaremos desapercibidos – dijo Yami mientras los demás se quitaban sus accesorios de oro que los acreditaban como parte de la nobleza y los dejaban en la mesa – bien, ahora hay que ir al último estante de la biblioteca – dijo Yami, quien era el organizador y líder de la expedición a la Casa de la Vida, los demás niños lo siguieron hasta el final del pasillo donde se encontraba la estatuilla de un gato negro pintado con rebordes dorados, le apretó una de sus orejas, oyéndose un click en la pared, la cual se movió dejando ver un pasadizo estrecho y poco iluminado

-este pasadizo nos lleva a la biblioteca de la casa de la vida, el otro extremo se abre automáticamente cuando esta puerta lo hace – explicó el joven príncipe

-vaya, no pensé que hubiera uno así y menos que conectara con la biblioteca de la Casa de la Vida – dijo un asombrado Daichi ante lo dicho por el príncipe y futuro faraón

-sí, lo descubrí hace poco – dijo el príncipe – tómense de las manos y síganme – dijo ofreciendo su mano izquierda, Seto fue quien la tomó, para tomar la mano de Mokuba y este la de Kisara, luego Jun, Mana, Daichi, Akiza y al final Jack. Los chicos caminaron por el recto pasillo, para dar vuelta a la izquierda, caminar unos cuantos pasos más y girar a la derecha, y una última vuelta a la derecha donde vieron la salida, salieron y vieron que se encontraban detrás de uno de los estantes de la biblioteca, donde se encontraba otra estatua pero esta era un perro de color negro con los rebordes dorados. Yami se acercó a él para presionarle una de las orejas para que el pasadizo por el cual habían pasado antes quedara oculto.

-increíble – dijo Mokuba asombrado ante lo que había pasado

-¿esta es la biblioteca de La Casa de la vida? – pregunto Mana curiosa viendo algunos estantes más adelantes llenos de papiros y tablillas de piedra caliza

-sí… escuchen – dijo Yami para escuchar a lo lejos cómo algunos pergaminos eran sacados, otros asentados, algunas risillas traviesas y el ruido de las plumas deslizarse por los papiros

-ohhh… de verdad ponen mucha dedicación en sus tareas – dijo Akiza escuchando el ruido de las plumas deslizarse con rapidez

-si… bueno nos separaremos en grupos de 3, Seto, Mokuba y Kisara irán juntos – dijo Yami

-bien – respondió Seth tomando a ambos niños de la mano

-Akiza, Jack y Jun irán en otro grupo – dijo Yami

-de acuerdo – dijo Jack para mirar a ambos chicos mientras estos asentían en señal de afirmación ante lo dicho por el príncipe

-y al final iremos Mana, Misawa y yo – terminó de repartir el faraón los grupos sobre cómo quedarían ellos

-está bien… ¿qué pasa si nos preguntan de qué oficio somos? – preguntó Jun

-dejen a las niñas hablar, después de todo Akiza y Mana siempre son buenas para improvisar, Kisara, ¿crees que puedas ayudar a Seto y Mokuba con eso? – preguntó el faraón a la niña

-sí príncipe Yami, haré lo mejor para ayudarlos – contestó determinada la niña a Yami

-eso es bueno – dijo Yami tocando el hombro de la menor en señal de confianza

-¿en cuánto tiempo Yami? – preguntó Jack

-lo que dure el almuerzo de la casa de la vida, ya que a nosotros nos dan un poco más de tiempo, en cuento termine el almuerzo, nos reuniremos aquí mismo para regresar – fueron las órdenes del príncipe

-entendido – dijeron al unísono separándose en grupos de tres, entre las diferentes estanterías. Los chicos salieron de la biblioteca de la Casa de la Vida sin que muchos notaran su presencia o no les dieran tanta importancia al grupo de niños que salieran de ahí.

El grupo de Yami se dirigió a un gran edificio con una cúpula en forma de techo ya que le había llamado poderosamente la atención, el grupo de Seth se dirigió a los salones ya que ahí habría algunos niños para preguntarles sobre los oficios y el grupo de Jack se dirigió al patio donde se encontraban unos pocos chicos para ir a investigar.

Mientras tanto en uno de los salones se encontraba Jonouchi poniendo atención a su clase de armas, donde le estaban enseñando sobre los tipos de armas existentes y el daño que estás hacían

-con esta daga, en un corte oblicuo y profundo produce un corte lo suficientemente mortal como para que el enemigo logre estar debilitado y muera – explicaba uno de los guardias a los futuros guerreros de la guardia real

-bien, ahora que les he explicado su uso y la forma en que pueden cortar es tiempo de pasar a entrenar en la sala de al lado, tomarán cada uno una daga y cortarán a los muñecos de arena para que practiquen y apliquen lo que les acabo de dar – dijo el guardia que tenían por profesor.

Los chicos comenzaron a practicar con las dagas, logrando hacer cortes profundos, algunos muy profundos y otros no tanto, causando que la harina de los costales se saliera por los cortes propinados. Seth, Mokuba y Kisara caminaron por los pasillos que encaminaban hacia los distintos salones manteniéndose alerta por si alguien se acercaba a preguntarles quienes eran, al tiempo se escuchó una campana sonar por toda la estancia, indicando así que era hora del almuerzo de los niños que estudiaban en la Casa de la Vida. Los niños abandonaban los salones poco a poco dejándolos vacíos, a excepción de unos pocos. Jono había sido el último niño en quedarse en la sala de entrenamiento, regresó al salón para dejar la daga en su lugar y posteriormente salir sin darse cuenta cuando chocó con alguien provocando que se tropezara y cayera de espalda contra el suelo

-Itai… fíjate por donde… – comenzó a insultar el rubio a la persona con quien choco de no ser interrumpido por una niña

-lo sentimos mucho – dijo Kisara al ver que el chico había chocado contra Seth y había provocado su caída

-ah… no hay de que… gracias – dijo continuando en el suelo mirando al pequeño grupo de chicos que estaban frente a él, una niña de pelo azul, piel clara, ojos azules vestida de beige, a un niño de cabello alborotado largo, ojos del mismo color y una túnica verde azul con líneas blancas y azules y un castaño de unos hermosos ojos azules y mirada seria, vestía una faldilla blanca y una camisa azul sin mangas, de piel ligeramente morena, Jonouchi se quedó un poco pasmado al mirar al niño frente a él. Mientras Seth veía detenidamente al chico con el que había chocado, cabellos rubios como los destellos del dios Ra al amanecer, piel blanca y tersa cómo si fuera hecha de seda, y unos ojos de color miel, tan transparentes y bellos que los mismísimos dioses envidiarían por mostrar un alma valiente y determinada cómo la que Seth estaba viendo

-te ayudo a levantarte – ofreció Seth en automático al niño rubio quien miró la mano aun algo aturdido por ver al castaño, tomó la mano que le ofrecían y se levantó de inmediato

-¿no te lastimaste? – se preocupó el niño de cabellos negros

-no, estoy bien, gracias – respondió el niño rubio al menor

-qué bueno – dijo Kisara aliviada

-no los había visto por aquí antes ¿son nuevos? – quiso saber Jono mirando a los niños detenidamente

-bueno… nosotros – comenzó a hablar Mokuba un poco nervioso

-somos hijos del sacerdote que trabaja aquí, venimos a visitarlo, es una sorpresa – dijo Kisara mientras guiñaba un ojo y ponía el dedo índice en símbolo de complicidad y coquetería ya que el niño rubio le había gustado

-oh ya veo – dijo el rubio sonrojándose un poco ante la acción y lo dicho por la niña menor, ese sonrojo no pasó desapercibido por Seth, quien sintió celos, irá y decepción mezcladas, frunciendo el ceño al ver la reacción del chico rubio

-¿cómo te llamas? – preguntó Mokuba interesado en el niño frente a él

-Jonouchi, pero mis amigos me dicen Jono, ustedes también me pueden decir así… ¿y cuáles son sus nombres? – pregunto el rubio con una sonrisa feliz en su rostro

-soy Mokuba Kaiba – se presentó el niño morocho

-me llamo Kisara – se presentó la niña con timidez

-Seth Kaiba, pero me dicen Seto, hermano mayor de Mokuba – se presentó el castaño lo más elegantemente posible

-mucho gusto en conocerlos – dijo Jono con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a los tres ojiazules

-¿y hacia donde te dirigías? – preguntó Seto interesado

-hacía el comedor ¿quieren venir conmigo? – preguntó el rubio al grupo de niños

-claro – respondieron los tres al unísono comenzando a caminar junto a Jono mientras le hacían preguntas sobre los diferentes oficios que estudiaban en la Casa de la Vida

-¿y tú que oficio estás aprendiendo? – preguntó Kisara

-seré un soldado profesional, estaré bajo las filas del ejército del faraón – respondió como no queriendo la cosa

-wao… deberás entrenar mucho para eso – dijo asombrado Mokuba

-sí, ahora nos están enseñando con las armas más simples hasta los 13, para después con armas más complicadas y pesadas, y finalmente graduarnos a los 16 para estar un año de servicio y finalmente al cumplir 17 ser reconocidos cómo soldados – les explicó Jono sobre su oficio

-oh ya veo… ¿y cómo deciden que oficio debes de tener? – pregunto Kisara ya que se le hacía muy interesante conocer sobre ese lugar

-bueno, cuando recién comenzamos nos ponen en un salón donde tú haces una pregunta a los dioses sobre el oficio que deberás ejercer, para que ellos te digan la respuesta a tu pregunta – explicó Jono lo más claro posible

-oh, eso es interesante – dijo Mokuba

-claro, oh ¡Tristán! – grito el rubio al ver a su amigo castaño caminar por el pasillo contrario al que ellos estaban

-¿Jono?, hey ¿qué cuentas amigo? – preguntó el chico acercándose a su amigo rubio y viendo a los niños que estaban con él

-Hey Tris… bueno hoy practicamos con las dagas en los costales de harina, aunque fue algo sencillo – le contó el chico a su amigo con emoción

-ya veo… ¿Quiénes son ellos? – preguntó Tristán al no reconocer a ninguno de los tres

-ellos son Mokuba, Kisara y Seto, y son hijos de uno de los sacerdotes que dan clases aquí, al parecer vinieron a hacerle una visita – los presentó Jono al chico y explicó el motivo por el que estaban ahí

-ya veo, mucho gusto, soy Tristán y mi oficio es el de ser un escribano o funcionario… los dioses me dijeron que podía escoger uno de esos así que estoy viendo cuál escoger – se presentó Tristán explicándole en que oficio estaba ahorrando algunas explicaciones

-oh ya veo… y ¿hasta cuándo es que puedes escoger en cual te quedarás? – preguntó Kisara haciendo platica al otro chico

-tengo tres años para escoger jeje, ¿y hacia dónde iban? – preguntó curioso

-hacia el comedor, para almorzar – comentó sencillamente el rubio mientras los demás comenzaban a caminar detrás de los otros dos niños platicando entre ellos, siendo que Kisara y Mokuba caminaban al lado de Tristán y Jono junto a Seth, los tres chicos hacían preguntas a los otros dos sobre la Casa de la Vida teniendo una amena conversación.

Mientras el grupo de Seto iba al comedor, el grupo de Yami se encontraba en el edificio con una cúpula que tenía por techo, entraron y se sentaron en unas bancas vacías, el lugar era grande y estaban dando una clase de anatomía, les estaban explicando a los niños donde se encontraban los órganos vitales que había en el cuerpo humano

-y estos son los riñones, se encargan de desechar los líquidos que no son necesarios para el cuerpo – explicó el sacerdote que se encontraba ahí cuando se oyó el sonido de la campana anunciando la hora del almuerzo, los niños salieron rápidamente de ese salón para ir a los comedores e ir a comer para volver a reanudar las últimas lecciones del día. Yami, Mana y Misawa se encontraban sentados aún, mientras veían que eran pocos los niños que quedaban en la sala.

Ryou se levantó de su asiento tranquilamente mientras se dirigía a la salida, hasta que vio a Yami y su grupo, los miró un momento y les dedicó una sonrisa amable a los tres niños, Mana vio eso como una oportunidad para poder preguntarle al niño sobre la Casa de la Vida y sus oficios

-Hola, disculpa pero somos nuevos aquí y nos preguntábamos si podrías explicarnos para que es esta sala y los demás lugares – dijo Mana fingiendo timidez ante el peliblanco de ojos marrones

-por supuesto, mi nombre es Ryou, y bueno como sabrán aquí están quienes estudian el oficio de la medicina, y algunos que serán cuida tumbas – explicó Ryou con calma

-oh ya veo, yo soy Mana – se presentó la castaña ante el niño ya que le había caído bien

-yo soy Daichi Misawa – se presentó el pelinegro de ojos negros

-mi nombre es Yami – se presentó sencillamente el príncipe Atem sin decir su apellido ya que si lo sabía podrían identificarlo como el príncipe lo que llevaría abajo su plan de saber sobre la Casa de la Vida

-mucho gusto – dijo Ryou sonriendo tiernamente causando un sonrojo en Mana al ver la amabilidad del niño albino

-bueno cómo es hora de comer, que les parece si vamos al comedor y en el camino les explico sobre lo que quieran saber – ofreció el niño a los demás chicos comenzando a caminar hacia los comedores de la Casa de la Vida

-claro Ryou, dinos ¿por qué algunos cuida tumbas también toman clase aquí? – quiso saber Mana

-porque al ser cuida tumbas deben de saber todo lo referente a las ciencias médicas en caso de accidentes, deben de aprender a leer y escribir y también a pelear, para defender la tumba de los grandes faraones – explicó Ryou lo más claro posible a los demás niños

-oh ya veo, vaya tu sabes muchas cosas sobre este lugar Ryou – elogió la morena al albino

-no tanto, mis amigos estudian aquí antes de que yo llegue, saben un poco más de este lugar que yo – dijo Ryou humildemente a sus acompañantes

-cuéntanos Ryou, que otros oficios hay en la Casa de la Vida – dijo Yami interesado ante lo que Ryou les contaba

-bueno en la Casa de la Vida existen muchos oficios, como cuida tumbas, médicos, escribanos, funcionarios, guerreros, músicos, artesanos y sacerdotes – dijo Ryou a los chicos

-ya veo, eso es muy interesante – comentó Daichi al albino

-sí… si quieren cuando vea a mis amigos les diré que les platiquen sobre lo que hacen en este lugar – comentó Ryou a los demás niños

-bueno dijiste que eras nuevo en este lugar ¿verdad? – dijo Yami haciéndole platica al albino

-sí, bueno yo soy del pueblo de Amarna, y vine aquí a vivir con mis amigos y a estudiar aquí – dijo Ryou tratando de no dar tantos detalles

-oh ya veo… eso es increíble – exclamó Mana emocionada colgándose del brazo de Ryou mientras este se sonrojaba por la acción de la niña

-si… eso creo – dijo para continuar caminando hacia los comedores

Con el grupo de Jack, ellos habían ido al patio ya que ahí se encontraban unos cuantos niños bailando y cantando, en cuanto llegaron escucharon la campana, viendo cómo los demás niños se levantaban y se dirigían a los comedores. Los chicos decidieron quedarse a observar un rato. Vieron a un chico de cabello rubio cenizo mate, moreno pasar por el jardín con tranquilidad dirigiéndose a los comedores, pasó junto al grupo de Jack, quien detuvo su caminar tomándolo del hombro, Malik se volteó al sentir una mano sobre su hombro, viendo a los dos chicos y a la única mujer ahí

-¿los puedo ayudar en algo? – preguntó Malik dudoso

-ehm… sí, verás… venimos de visita para ir a ver a nuestros amigos que estudian aquí… pero no sabemos en qué oficio se encuentran así que… nos preguntábamos si podrías ayudarnos a encontrarlos – pidió Akiza amablemente al niño rubio cenizo con una sonrisa amable

-bueno, aquí hay una variedad de oficios, los chicos que estaban aquí son los músicos y algunos artesanos que trabajan en el edificio de allá – explicó señalando un edificio al oeste de los comedores de la Casa de la Vida

-oh ya veo, y dinos ¿qué tipos de oficio hay aquí? – preguntó Jack mirando al rubio cenizo con curiosidad

-bueno hay varios tipos de oficio, sus amigos deben de estar en los comedores de la Casa de la Vida, ¿es la primera vez que vienen aquí? – preguntó Malik a los tres

-sí… es por eso que estamos algo desorientados – respondió Akiza algo apenada

-ya veo, no es difícil perderse, mi nombre es Malik Ishtar, y mi oficio es el de cuida tumbas… ¿ustedes cómo se llaman? – preguntó el moreno amablemente a los presentes

-Jun Manjoume – dijo el pelinegro cruzándose de brazos

-Jack Atlas – dijo el rubio platinado de ojos violetas oscuros

-Akiza Isayoi, pero me dicen Aki – se presentó la pelirroja de cabellos cortos y ojos almendrados

-mucho gusto, si quieren puedo llevarlos a los comedores, quizás sus amigos estén ahí – dijo Malik comenzando a caminar con los tres niños mientras hacían preguntas sobre la Casa de la Vida

Los diferentes grupos de niños que conformaban el príncipe y sus amigos fueron guiados a los comedores de la Casa de la Vida, El grupo de Seto junto con Jono y Tristán fue el primero, cogieron sus platillos y fueron a la mesa más alejada de la sala, luego llegó el grupo de Yami con una Mana prendida del brazo de Ryou, se descolgó de él para tomar una bandeja y luego ir con las cocineras a que les sirvan su comida, Ryou se hizo paso entre la gente para divisar a sus amigos, pero no los vio en las mesas cercanas, hasta que Jono lo vio y le grito que se encontraban en la mesa más larga del fondo. Ryou los vio y les dijo a sus acompañantes que lo siguieran, Yami, Mana y Daichi lo siguieron con cautela y vieron a Seto, Kisara y Mokuba en la misma mesa, para después ver cómo llegaba Malik junto a tres acompañantes

-Ryou ¿tú también tienes compañía? – pregunto Tristán al ver a su amigo albino en compañía de tres chicos

-también yo tengo compañía – dijo Malik señalando con la cabeza a los dos chicos y a la chica pelirroja

-bueno, siéntense, aún hay mucho lugar – dijo Jono al ver que todavía quedaban suficientes asientos en la mesa, cuando se hubieron sentado todos, Jono presentó a las personas que iban con ellos

-chicos ellos son Mokuba, Kisara y Seto – presentó Jono

-sí y vienen de visita sorpresa a ver a su padre – dijo Tristán a los demás

-eso es bueno, ellos son Mana, Daichi y Yami – presentó el albino a sus acompañantes – y son nuevos en la Casa de la Vida – dijo presentándolos ante Jono, Tristán y Malik

-y ellos son Aki, Jack y Jun – presentó el ojipúrpura rubio cenizo mate a sus amigos – y vienen a hacerle una visita a sus amigos – explicó Malik a los demás

-mucho gusto – dijeron todos al unísono para después ponerse a platicar entre ellos sobre sus lecciones, en que oficio estaban, sobre cómo los dioses les habían dado su respuesta y lo que habían aprendido ese tiempo en la casa de la vida y lo que pensaban hacer en un futuro próximo. Los niños conversaron amenamente, Yami, Seto, Jack, Daichi, Jun, Mokuba, Mana, Akiza y Kisara se la estaban pasando muy bien, conviviendo con Jono, Tristán, Ryou y Malik en ese poco tiempo que tenían, cuando todos acabaron de comer y dejar sus platos en una mesita, sonó la campana anunciando el regreso de los alumnos a sus últimas lecciones del día y el regreso de Yami y los chicos al palacio

-bueno supongo que este es la despedida, me dio gusto conocerlos, espero que encuentren a sus amigos pronto – dijo Jono al grupo que Malik había presentado

-espero que a su padre le agrade la sorpresa al venir a visitarlo – dijo Tristán a los chicos despidiéndose y yendo con Jono ya que sus oficios quedaban cerca

-claro, eso esperamos nosotros también – respondió Kisara con amabilidad

-nos vemos luego – se despidió Malik cruzando el jardín para ir al lado oeste de la Casa de la Vida

-chicos ¿no vienen a las clases? – preguntó Ryou con curiosidad al grupo que encontró en el edificio

-ahm… Ryou verás… nosotros… - comenzó a decir Daichi al niño albino

-tenemos que regresar a casa, al mamá está enferma y necesita que la cuidemos – improvisó Mana ante la cara de sorpresa de Daichi

-es cierto, este día nos permitieron venir a las primeras lecciones pero no nos quedaremos, mamá está sola y necesita cuidado – dijo Mana lo más convincente posible, Ryou vio a los otros dos niños quienes agacharon la mirada siguiendo la corriente a Mana

-está bien, entiendo, será mejor que se vayan pronto, después les diré lo que vimos, cuídense mucho todos, hasta pronto – se despidió el niño albino corriendo hacia el edificio que tenía una cúpula por techo

-¿su mamá necesita cuidados? – preguntó Seth alzando una ceja en señal de reproche

-¿vinieron a hacerle una visita a su padre? – contestó Mana en el mismo tono que Seth

-touché chicos – dijo Aki con la intención de detener una pelea entre Mana y Seth

-bien, tenemos unos cuantos minutos para regresar, así que andando – ordenó Yami a los demás

-sí – fue la contestación unánime de todos. Los chicos regresaron a la biblioteca para activar el pasadizo por el cual habían entrado, continuaron su camino hasta llegar a la biblioteca Real donde activaron la oreja del gato para cerrar ambas puertas y dejar el pasadizo oculto, cogieron sus accesorios y volvieron a ponérselos para ir rápidamente al comedor de la Casa Jeneret, comieron un poco de la comida que había ahí para disimular que habían estado ahí

-bien, ya que estamos aquí nadie debe saber que nos escapamos a la Casa de la Vida, cuando terminen las lecciones iremos a mis aposentos para que podamos platicar sobre lo que aprendimos de esa expedición ¿de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo – dijeron todos con complicidad para que por la puerta del comedor apareciera la hechicera Ashita tranquilamente

-¿Qué tal su descanso niños? – preguntó tranquila

-mmm… fue muy interesante – dijo Yami recordando a los amigos que habían hecho en la Casa de la Vida

-el mejor descanso que he tenido – respondió Kisara recordando a un niño rubio de lindos ojos miel

-eso me alegra mucho, ahora que les parece si nos damos un pequeño descanso para retomar las lecciones de hoy – comentó Ashita sentándose al lado de Kisara mientras veía a todos los niños frente a ella y todos asentían con la cabeza felices de haber hecho su expedición.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente para los alumnos en la casa Jeneret y de la Casa de la Vida, llegando la noche sobre la ciudad de Menfis y Senma East.

Los chicos de Senma East se encontraban acostados en sus camas, luego de que Rua descansara y se repusiera, Ruka lo ayudó a hacer su tarea y platicaron sobre el texto que Ryo había encontrado, jugaron toda la tarde mientras Ryo platicaba con Noah sobre la salud de los gemelos, así pasaron toda la tarde hasta que la noche cayó, yendo todos los niños del palacio de Nubia a dormir

-Rua… me alegra que ya estés bien, ahora a descansar – dijo Ruka tapándose con su manta de lino rosa

-sí… ne Ruka… nunca has tenido la sensación de que algo muy malo está cerca – externó su duda a su hermana menor

-mmm… algunas veces… pero hace tres estrellas fue cuando sentí más fuerte esa sensación – le dijo Ruka a su hermano

-crees que vaya a pasar algo malo – le dijo a su hermana

-no lo sé – dijo Ruka insegura sobre lo que su hermano le planteaba

-esperemos que no pase nada malo – dijo Rua mientras se tapaba con la manta de lino azul que tenía, ya que ambos niños compartían habitación

-buenas noches Rua – dijo la niña para comenzar a quedarse dormida después de tanto jugar con los demás niños

-descansa Ruka, no te preocupes, yo te protegeré de todo lo malo – aseguro el hermano mayor dándole confianza a su hermana para después de un rato quedarse dormido.

Los chicos del palacio real se encontraban durmiendo felizmente luego de hablar sobre su travesura y gran aventura en la casa Jeneret. En la habitación del príncipe Yami este se encontraba teniendo un sueño algo extraño que ni él mismo lograba entender

-tienes que encontrarme – decía una voz en la oscuridad, haciendo eco por todo el lugar

-¿Quién eres? – pregunto sin temor el príncipe Yami a la oscuridad

-soy tu otra mitad – respondió la voz

-mi otra mitad… ¿cómo es eso?

-tú y yo estamos destinados a encontrarnos… soy quien puede ver los otros…

-¿los otros? – preguntó Yami con extrañeza

-hilos… - terminó de decir la voz para desaparecer y dejar al príncipe sumido en esa inmersa oscuridad. El príncipe Yami abrió los ojos abruptamente por el sueño que había tenido antes, se quedó pensando en lo que había soñado no encontrando relación alguna, se relajó por unos breves minutos y se volvió a quedar dormido al poco tiempo, sin tomarle mucha importancia a lo que dijo la voz en su sueño

En casa de Ishizu, Jono y los demás se encontraban durmiendo plácidamente mientras un rubio de bonitos ojos miel no podía apartar de su cabeza la imagen de un chico castaño de profundos y hermosos ojos azules

-"lo mejor de este día fue el haber conocido a ese chico… era muy apuesto y también muy amable… espero volverlo a ver pronto" – fueron los pensamientos de Jono para caer dormido a los brazos de Morfeo soñado con el chico que le había gustado.

La noche parecía tranquila en todo el reino de Egipto y Nubia; sin embargo las sombras llenas de maldad se escondían en los lugares más recónditos esperando el momento oportuno para fortalecerse y atacar para cobrar venganza… venganza que llevaba 3000 años esperando poder ser completada…

CONTINUARÁ…

Un review? Espero que sí… ¿Les gustaría que haya M-Preg?, necesito algunas sugerencias sobre parejas de Gx, y 5DS… además de las que ya puse… gracias por sus sugerencias y comentarios


	6. Chapter 6

Konichiwa, aquí está el sexto capítulo de este interesante fic, espero y les agrade

Va dedicado a quienes lo han leído y me han dejado un review

**Disclamer**: Yugioh, Yugioh Gx y Yugioh 5Ds pertenecen a su respectivo autor Kazuki Takahashi, y Naoyuki Kageyama yo solo tome a sus personajes prestados para realizar este fic

-"Esto es malo" – pensamientos

-Tengo que detenerlo – habla normal

***_Flash Back***_

**-En Meidum – cambio de escenario**

-(Aclaraciones) – mis notas locochonas

Ahora que comience el fic:

**Capítulo 6: Destino inevitable, separación y dolor**

Ya habían transcurrido unos cuatro días desde que el pueblo de Kul Elna había desaparecido dejando a un pequeño grupo de sobrevivientes de la brutal masacre navegando por las aguas del Río Nilo por algún tiempo sin posibilidad de regresar.

La mañana del cuarto día había pasado tranquila y sin contratiempo alguno, desayunaron pescado frito y algunas vayas silvestres, se dieron un baño rápido en el río y volvieron a navegar en él, iban lento debido a que al tener sólo un par de remos era imposible avanzar más rápido, por lo que habían navegado unos cuantos días de mas en el río, Fubuki era quien remaba mientras los demás niños platicaban sobre los días que habían estado durmiendo a la intemperie y de algunas aventuras que habían vivido antes de la desgracia.

-cuéntame Bakura, ¿Cuál era el nombre del niño al que le robaste ese brazalete? – pregunto Yugi señalando el brazalete de oro con incrustaciones de esmeraldas y rubíes en forma de rombos que portaba el joven ladrón orgulloso en su muñeca derecha, ya que Yugi al ser el nuevo integrante no sabía muchas cosas sobre los demás niños antes del día del ataque

-no lo robé… se lo pedí amablemente – aclaró un poco indignado el joven ladrón de cabello blanco al menor

-oh por supuesto que sí, sólo dijiste "si gritas o haces algo estúpido te mataré" – dijo Marik imitando la voz de Bakura y lo que había dicho cuando este le contó sobre el robo logrando que se sonrojara y desviará la mirada enojado ante la burla de su amigo respondiendo a la provocación e ignorando la pregunta que Yugi le había hecho

-eso fue amable, le di a escoger su vida o la mercancía – se defendió el ladrón

-¡ja!, puedes dar muchas excusas mi amigo, pero eso prácticamente tuviste que amenazarlo, sin contar con que te querías comer al chico – volvió a señalar Marik burlonamente a su amigo peliblanco quien se ponía rojo como un tomate ante la declaración del rubio

-… ¡Cállate Marik!... tu habrías hecho lo mismo – se alteró el joven ladrón moviendo sus brazos frenéticamente en señal de nerviosismo con el cabello erizado y con una cara graciosa intentando ocultar sus sentimientos por el niño albino

-¡lo habría hecho, pero no por un mocoso! – replico el rubio cenizo en las mismas condiciones que el peliblanco

-¿mocoso? Ryou es mucho más que solo un mocoso – dijo Bakura defendiendo al niño albino volviendo a la normalidad – Ryou hizo lo que muchas personas no se atreverían a hacer en mil años – dijo el ladrón a su amigo rubio con una cara seria

-sigo pensando que eres un asalta cunas – se expresó Marik con algo de burla fastidiando un poco a su amigo

-di lo que quieras pelos de elote – fue lo que le dijo a Marik dando por terminada su conversación para voltearse y continuar platicando con Yugi

-¿Cuál fue tu pregunta enano?, por pelear con el pelos de elote no presté atención a lo que me decías – se disculpó el peliblanco ante el desplante que le había hecho al menor

-cuál era el nombre del niño… pero ya lo dijiste así que…

-Ryou… cabellos blancos, lacios, largos y cortado en capas, piel blanca y unos hermosos ojos marrones… era muy lindo ciertamente… enano ¿en verdad no puedes ver si alguno de mis hilos me conecta con él? – preguntó el ladrón intrigado por saber si algún hilo lo conectaba con el niño albino

-lo siento, pero no puedo saberlo a menos que siga los hilos que tienes, además… con tantos hilos enredados me sería difícil poder seguir los tuyos – respondió Yugi mirando los hilos de colores de todos sus amigos enredados entre sí

-ah supongo que tendré que esperar hasta volverlo a ver – dijo el joven ladrón resignado – por cierto he tenido una duda desde que nos contaste sobre esos hilos – comenzó a decir Bakura al niño tricolor

-¿cuál es tu duda? – quiso saber el pequeño Yugi

-¿cómo es que tu mamá puede ver el hilo rojo y tú ves los demás hilos de colores pero no ves ese hilo? – externó su duda el de ojos café rojizos

-no lo sé – dijo Yugi con inseguridad – mi mamá es quien sabía todos los secretos respecto a los hilos, sus usos y la verdad que se esconde tras ellos… me dijo que en cuanto tuviera edad suficiente lo entendería, pero al irse a Menfis se llevó esa información con ella – respondió Yugi a la duda de su amigo

-es cierto, Yugi tu madre aún está viva ¿verdad? – pregunto Fubuki quien dejo de remar y subió los remos dejándolos a un lado de la barca acercándose al tricolor

-sí, aun está con vida, ya que mi hilo blanco brilla y está completo – le dijo a Fubuki con inocencia mirando el hilo de color blanco que salía desde su dedo pulgar y se enredaba junto con los hilos de sus amigos

-¿blanco? – preguntó Asuka interesada centrando su atención en Yugi

-sí… el hilo blanco esta en el dedo pulgar, al igual que el hilo de color naranja, el hilo naranja conecta a los padres con sus hijos, en cambio el hilo blanco conecta a los hijos con sus padres y hermanos – explicó el tricolor

-ya veo, entonces ¿puedes ver nuestros hilos blancos? – preguntó Judai a Yugi

-sí pero…

-oh oh…. el pero – dijo Duke sabiendo que algo malo se avecinaba

-el hilo blanco de ustedes… está cortado – les dijo Yugi con precaución para ver las expresiones en los rostros de los demás las cuales mostraban curiosidad, ansiedad, y extrañeza

-¿cortado? ¿Y eso que significa? – quiso saber Marik curioso ante lo dicho por Yugi

-significan malas noticias, pero mi mamá no me dijo lo que significaba realmente – les explicó Yugi algo triste por no poder ayudar a sus amigos en eso

-no te preocupes Yugi, si tu madre no te lo dijo es porque aun eres muy pequeño para saberlo – dijo Marik revolviendo la cabellera del tricolor para animarlo un poco al ver que se había puesto triste

-quizás pero ya tengo 10 años, puedo entender perfectamente las cosas – replicó Yugi cruzándose de brazos fingiendo indignación

-créenos nosotros tenemos 13 y hay algunas cosas que no nos gustaría saber – mencionó Duke quien aún llevaba el cabestrillo improvisado de Fubuki

-ahora imagínate Fubuki – dijo Marik viendo al castaño de cabello largo

-si… hay cosas que uno preferiría no saber – acotó el mayor sentándose junto a Asuka dejando la barca a la deriva por un tiempo

-¿Cómo cuáles? – quisieron saber los tres menores

-ehm… cómo los besos por ejemplo – dijo Fubuki nervioso para que los menores dejaran de preguntar

-oh es cierto… pero los únicos besos que son horribles son los que se dan en la boca – dijo Asuka

-sí... aunque ¿puede haber cosas peores que un beso? – fue la pregunta de Judai

-sí las hay Judai, pero ustedes no deben de saberlo… aún – fue lo que les dijo Kura con un dejo de misterio

-será mejor que no preguntemos más – fue lo que dijo Yugi prudentemente

-Yugi, si dices que tu madre aún está viva, ella podría ayudarnos para que permanezcamos juntos – dijo su idea Duke ante la situación

-así es, al menos hasta que Fubuki cumpla los 17, ya después de eso nos las arreglaremos, pero por lo mientras podría ayudarnos – continuó con la idea Bakura

-esa es una gran idea pero primero habría que encontrarla y Yugi no puede ver un hilo a la vez, lo estaríamos forzando demasiado y eso no está bien, además con el plan de emergencia sería suficiente – aclaró Fubuki ante la mirada atenta de todos

-eso es cierto cantante frustrado

-podría hacerlo – dijo Yugi con voz firme llamando la atención de todos – podría practicar el ver sólo un hilo de una persona para poder encontrar a mi mamá – les dijo Yugi a los presentes

-pero… - iba a replicar Fubuki cuando Yugi continuo hablando

-debo intentarlo, después de todo mi mamá siempre hacia que practicara en casa el ver sólo un hilo a la vez, pero cómo casi nunca estaba no practicaba constantemente – admitió un poco avergonzado rascándose su mejilla en señal de vergüenza

-entendemos, pero no te fuerces demasiado, continuaremos con el plan… al menos hasta que logres ver el hilo que te llevará con tu madre – dijo Marik al entender las buenas intenciones del menor

-gracias – dijo el menor agradecido mientras Judai se asomaba por la barca al notar movimiento en el agua

-Fubuki ¿Qué son esas cosas que se mueven en el agua? – preguntó Judai asomándose un poco para ver unas figuras extrañas moviéndose en el agua cristalina y azul del río

-¿en el agua?, aléjense de las orillas de la barca, acuéstense y no hagan ningún ruido – les dijo a los menores para acostarse en la barca y quedar distribuidos en las largas bancas de madera y el piso de la barca quedando Asuka, Judai y Yugi en las bancas, Duke, Marik y Bakura en el suelo y Fubuki a un lado de ellos no haciendo ruido alguno

-son cocodrilos, al parecer hay algunos por esta parte del río Nilo – dijo en un murmullo a los demás

-pero porque si no hemos visto alguno antes – dijo Duke susurrando

-eso es porque esta parte del río no es tan honda, y al no haber ciudades cercanas pueden estar cómodamente aquí – explicó el mayor escuchando cómo la barca se mecía bruscamente por el movimiento de los cocodrilos nadando alrededor de ella

-¿Cuánto miden esas cosas? – quiso saber Judai con un tono de voz bajo

-del tamaño de una casa de dos pisos más o menos – contesto Fubuki mientras los demás se ponían blancos cómo el papel por lo que dijo

-¿una casa de dos pisos?...eso… es muy grande – dijo Duke comparando en su mente el tamaño del cocodrilo con el de su antigua casa

-y no sólo eso… sus dientes son muy filosos y sus ojos… – continuó Fubuki

-Buki cállate, sólo nos estas asustando más – fue el susurro enojado de Asuka al ver cómo toda la tripulación se ponía blanca al imaginarse a esos animalejos y lo que pasaría si alguno de ellos caía al agua

-perdón – se disculpó el mayor al ver la cara de horror de los menores – me asomaré para ver si se han ido – les aviso para asomarse y ver que aún continuaban moviéndose en el agua, no eran muchos pero más valía andar con cuidado – será mejor que nos quedemos así por un rato, al menos hasta que nos hallamos alejado lo suficiente de ellos – les dijo Fubuki para acercarse a donde se encontraban los remos y quedarse sentado mientras abrazaba sus piernas y apoyaba su cabeza en las rodillas.

Los chicos se quedaron quietos mirando las nubes que había en el cielo, pero pronto se aburrieron

-ah… esto es aburrido, tiene que haber algo más interesante que ver las nubes… que les parece si hacemos algo divertido – propuso el peliblanco

-¿Cómo qué? – fue la pregunta distraída de Marik mientras cerraba sus ojos para que el sol no lo lastimara

-mmm… verdad o reto – sugirió divertido el ladrón

-de acuerdo – contestaron los demás niños

-yo empiezo – dijo Asuka emocionada procurando no levantar la voz – Kura ¿verdad o reto?

-verdad – contestó el peliblanco

-¿es cierto que estuviste enamorado de Marik? – fue la pregunta directa de la rubia ante la mirada sorprendida de Marik y el perceptible sonrojo de Kura

-no responderé eso Asuka – fue la respuesta del peliblanco mientras cerraba sus ojos serenamente

-entonces tendrás un reto… y el reto es… besar a Marik – sentenció la rubia a su amigo peliblanco divertida ya que pensaba que no lo haría

-de acuerdo – dijo para sentarse y gatear entre el espacio que había entre la banca y su amigo mientras este tenía las mejillas coloreadas ante lo que iba a pasar, Kura tenía medio cuerpo extendido hacia su amigo y hacia el lugar donde se encontraba acostado, acerco a su rostro lentamente para depositar un beso rápido en su mejilla derecha mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su amigo rubio y volvía a recostarse en su lugar

-¡oye! No pensé que fueras a hacerlo… fue apropósito – protesto la rubia con las mejillas sonrosadas

-no es mi culpa que a ustedes los menores no les agraden los besos… además agradece que fue en la mejilla y no en los labios, el único que merece estos labios es…

-Tu Ryou-chan – dijo Marik burlándose de su amigo

-sí… y no le digas así… es molesto – dijo el ladrón inconforme por la manera en que Marik llamo al niño que le gustaba – ahora me toca a mí – dijo sereno Kura pensando a quien escogería para ser su víctima – Marik ¿verdad o reto?

-verdad, mi querido ladronzuelo – respondió tranquilo el rubio cenizo con cabellos en punta

-de acuerdo… tu una vez mencionaste que tenías un primo que se parecía a ti físicamente, que eran muy unidos de niños y que te gustaba mucho… ¿le llegaste a confesar tus sentimientos? – fue la pregunta curiosa de ladrón

-uhm… para que quieres saber Kura – contesto evasivo el rubio

-responde o quieres que te ponga un reto peor que el de Asuka – dijo tajante el peliblanco

-uhm… no, mi primo se fue junto con su familia esa misma tarde y sin despedirse de mí… después de eso pasó el tiempo y no he vuelto a saber nada de ellos – fue la sincera y nostálgica respuesta del preadolescente con las mejillas rojas por la confesión

-awwwww…. Mariku está enamorado también – comentó burlón el ladrón

-no me digas así… Kura-chan – devolvió la burla a su amigo

-no digas chan… ya no soy un niño… tengo 13

-pero te comportas como uno de 10 – respondió de nueva cuenta el rubio sacando al peliblanco de sus casillas y usando todo el autocontrol que poseía para no gritarle una o dos verdades a su amigo

-ja… ¿¡Te comió la lengua el gato… Kura-chan?! – continuó burlándose el ojilila

-¡CÁLLATE PELOS DE ELOTE! – grito cómo respuesta alterando a los demás

-¡Kura cállate! Vas a atraer a los comedrilos – fue el bajo pero audible regaño de Asuka, Judai y Yugi en modo chibi, subiendo y bajando las manos nerviosos por el grito de su amigo mientras esté se tapaba la boca al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho

-Marik fue quien me provocó… es tú culpa – regañó el ladrón a su amigo bajando la voz

-¿mi culpa?, más bien es tu culpa por no controlarte – se defendió el rubio desviando la mirada con una sonrisa satisfecha ya que le gustaba molestar al ladrón

-¿controlarme?... serás un…

-¡Bakura, sin malas palabras! – advirtió Fubuki al ver el florido vocabulario que su amigo iba a mostrar frente a los menores

-pero…

-Asuka, Judai y Yugi no necesitan saber malas palabras – recriminó el mayor de los 6 niños

-además, los cocodrilos deben de estar ahí aun – dijo Yugi quedito temiendo que los cocodrilos hubieran escuchado lo que habían hecho, pero ya que habían hablado en voz baja no había riesgo

-mmm… no ya no están – dijo Fubuki asomándose un poco y se dio cuenta de que ya no quedaba ninguno, por lo que agarró los remos y continuo remando lo más rápido que pudo ya que temía que algún cocodrilo los fuera a seguir

-¿seguro que ya no están? – preguntó Asuka a su hermano levantando su cabeza junto con los demás niños

-no, ya no están – dijo muy seguro mirando alrededor de la barca y el río

-qué bueno – fue la contestación aliviada de Duke mientras los demás dejaban escapar suspiros de alivio, se sentaban en las bancas y admiraban el paisaje tranquilamente

-ahora, será mejor que continúe remando – dijo el mayor para continuar con su labor mientras el sol se encontraba en el punto más alto del cielo, dejando saber que era poco más del medio día

-me alegra que hayamos dejado a los comedrilos atrás – dijo Judai aliviado

-no son comedrilos, son cocodrilos – corrigió Fubuki al niño continuando remando

-de cualquiera de las dos formas siguen siendo carnívoros – dijo Yugi en defensa de Judai

-buen punto Yugi – admitió Duke con diversión

-tienes razón enano, por cierto cantante frustrado ¿por qué hemos tardado tanto en encontrar alguna ciudad?

-vamos muy lento, si tuviéramos remos extras y el río fuera más rápido hubiéramos llegado desde hace días, pero al ser nosotros quienes remamos y el río muy tranquilo bueno… nos llevará un poco más de tiempo – explicó Fubuki con calma

-ya veo – dijo sin más el peliblanco

-por cierto Yugi, nos dijiste que puedes ver hilos de colores y que tenían diferentes significados… y ya nos has contado sobre el hilo blanco, el hilo naranja, los azules y los verdes… – dijo Asuka tomando interés por lo que había dicho su amigo – me preguntaba ¿cuáles son los demás hilos?

-bueno… los otros hilos que existen son el hilo morado, está en el dedo anular y te indica quiénes son tus enemigos, ya que muchas veces los enemigos se hacen pasar por amigos logrando confundirte y por último está el hilo amarillo, en el dedo de en medio, el hilo amarillo te representa a ti como persona y por lo general está ligado a personas que son parecidas a ti de alguna manera – explico con calma Yugi a los demás quienes pusieron atención a la explicación dada por el tricolor

-ohhhhhhhh ya veo… y de ese modo puedes saber quiénes son amigos y enemigos – dijo para sí mismo Duke ante lo que había escuchado

-sí – respondió moviendo su cabeza en señal de afirmación

-interesante – dijo Bakura ante lo dicho por el menor

-oh… sigo sin entender, puedes saber hacia dónde te lleva cada hilo y lo que significa pero no sabes porque los puedes ver – expreso Judai confuso

-así es Judai, no entiendo muy bien el por qué puedo verlos, ni la razón por la cual existen – fue la respuesta que dio el de ojos amatistas

-mmm, eso sí que es curioso, seguramente debe ser algo muy importante para que puedas verlos – dijo Marik comenzando a pensar sobre las razones por las cuales existían esos hilos

-sí… además como hijo de la hechicera del hilo rojo es algo natural que puedas tener ese don – dijo calmadamente Bakura analizando lo que dijo Yugi

-sí, supongo – dijo tranquilamente Yugi ante las suposiciones de sus amigos

-Yugi, tu mamá no te dijo el por qué existen los hilos de colores y el hilo rojo – quiso saber Marik

-mmm… me contó la leyenda del hilo rojo… pero no me dio muchos detalles… sólo me dijo que el hilo rojo termina al otro extremo de tu persona destinada, que se puede estirar o contraer pero nunca romper… pero no me dijo realmente el por qué de su existencia – dijo Yugi recordando las veces que su madre le había contado sobre el hilo rojo que ella podía ver y continuamente guiaba a las personas a encontrar a su persona destinada

-ya veo… mmm… pudiera haber muchas razones para ello – dijo Marik pensativo

-podríamos rompernos la cabeza tratando de adivinar eso pero sólo serían meras suposiciones y todas nos llevarían a un mismo punto – resolvió el ojicafé rojizo pensando en las mil y un razones por las cuales existirían esos hilos

-eso es cierto, además no veo el por qué preocuparnos por eso en estos momentos – dijo Asuka viendo el paisaje alrededor, el agua cristalina y de color azul del Nilo, y algunos campos de riego que comenzaban a verse poco a poco

-¡Buki!... ¿esos que se ven al frente son campos de riego? – preguntó Asuka mirando hacia el frente

-sí, sí lo son lo que significa…- comenzó a decir un Fubuki ansioso mientras remaba más rápido

-¡CIVILIZACIÓN! – fue el grito colectivo de Duke, Marik y Bakura al ver que ya no estarían navegando en el Nilo mientras lloraban de felicidad, agradecían a todos los dioses habidos y por haber el que hayan llegado mientras Fubuki, Asuka, Yugi y Judai los veían con una gota resbalando por su nuca

-creo que están felices – dijo Asuka mirándolos con una sonrisa nerviosa al ver al trío de locos que tenía por amigos

-demasiado felices – corrigió Fubuki al ver a los preadolescentes saltar de felicidad y abrazarse por la noticia

-son peor que nosotros – dijo Judai con mirada nerviosa al ver las acciones de los otros

-sí, pero casi nunca demuestran cuan felices se encuentran… ahora habrá que ver si hay un embarcadero para poder amarrar el bote o un muelle cercano – dijo Fubuki mirando a ver si había alguno y para su sorpresa encontraron un pequeño muelle más adelante, donde se encontraban algunas personas descargando mercancía, Fubuki remó hacía él y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, unos hombres ayudaron a atar la barca a uno de los postigos del muelle y ayudaron a sus tripulantes a descender de ella, Fubuki fue el último en bajar, vio a su grupo de amigos y a los hombres que los ayudaron, tomó la bolsa donde tenían sus ropas antiguas para sacar dos monedas de bronce y entregárselas a los dos hombres que los habían ayudado a desembarcar

-muchas gracias por ayudarnos a bajar del bote – gradeció Fubuki entregándoles las dos monedas de bronce

-no hay de que… es una barca muy hermosa, ¿está a la venta? – pregunto uno de los hombres admirando la barca en la que habían llegado

-¿cuánto me darían por ella? – preguntó Fubuki

-mmm… la madera con que está hecha es muy buena y tiene una vela… que te parecen 8 deben de oro y te devolvemos las dos monedas que nos diste – ofreció uno de los hombres al castaño

-en realidad…

-que sean 10 deben de oro y es suya – habló Bakura ofreciendo una nueva oferta a ambos hombres aprovechando la oportunidad de poder ganar un poco de dinero

-mmm… hecho – respondió el hombre para entregarle a Fubuki los 10 deben de oro que había pedido el peliblanco, los niños caminaron por el muelle para llegar a un camino empedrado, que los guiaría hacia la ciudad ya que se encontraban en los campos de riego, donde vieron a muchas mujeres sembrando, otras más regando y unos cuantos hombres recogiendo la cosecha de meses anteriores

-trabajan arduamente – dijo Judai viendo cómo las señoras recogían el trigo

-sí, este es el oficio de los campesinos, quienes además de trabajar aquí poseen tierras propias – les dijo Fubuki a los menores

-¿a qué ciudad hemos llegado? – quiso saber Yugi

-mmm… eso mismo voy a averiguar – dijo Asuka para soltarse de la mano de Fubuki para acercarse a una niña de más o menos su edad

-hola – saludo Asuka a la campesina quien jugaba con unas muñecas mientras esperaba a su madre

-hola ¿quieres jugar? – preguntó la niña, quien tenía ojos verdes y cabello negro corto mostrándole sus muñecas a Asuka

-no gracias, me preguntaba qué ciudad o pueblo es este, ya que mi hermano y yo acabamos de llegar en un barco y no sabemos el nombre de esta ciudad – dijo convincentemente Asuka a la niña con una sonrisa

-han llegado a la ciudad de Meidum, también llamada ciudad de las ocas, este es el campo perteneciente a la ciudad, si siguen por el camino empedrado llegarán pronto al centro de la ciudad – le explicó la niña a Asuka

-muchas gracias, soy Asuka – se presentó la rubia

-de nada, soy Noir – se presentó la niña morena ante Asuka

-tenemos que irnos, esperemos volvernos a ver – dijo Asuka para ir de regreso con su hermano y los demás

-sí, hasta pronto – respondió la pelinegra viendo cómo Asuka se iba

-Asuka eso fue muy peligroso – le hizo ver Fubuki a la menor

-lo sé, pero ustedes no se atreverían a acercarse y no creo que se quieran quedar con la duda – fue su sencilla respuesta

-la princesa de hielo tiene razón, ¿qué averiguaste Princesa? – pregunto Bakura a la menor

-que estamos en la ciudad de Meidum, como tu dijiste Fubuki, y si continuamos por el camino llegaremos al centro de la ciudad, eso fue lo que ella me dijo – le explicó a su hermano tomándolo de la mano de nuevo para calmarlo un poco, ya que tenía a Judai agarrado en la otra y Judai a su vez tenía a Yugi tomado de la mano siendo Bakura, Marik y Duke quienes iban tras ellos cuidando a los menores por si llegaba a pasar algo malo

-bueno entonces continuemos caminando – dijo Fubuki para que los demás continuaran caminando, al poco rato vieron que el camino empedrado desaparecía para dar con un camino arenoso, y comenzar a ver cómo los campos desaparecían para dar paso a las casas y distintos puestos que había en la ciudad de Meidum.

Las casas de la ciudad de Meidum eran distintas y espaciosas, los establecimientos eran los únicos que estaban pintados anunciando a las personas los servicios que podían ofrecer a los ciudadanos y extranjeros, Fubuki y los niños miraban con atención las diferentes edificaciones y algunos establecimientos, había mucho movimiento a esa hora del día, ya que además de los establecimientos se encontraban algunos puestos vendiendo artesanías propias de la ciudad, el grupo de niños continuo caminando adentrándose más a la pintoresca y tradicional ciudad a la que habían llegado, caminaron un poco más por las calles donde encontraron algunos puestos, hasta llegar a un gran mercado, se adentraron en él para ver si podían comprar algo de ropa y planear que sería lo que harían

-Fubuki, tengo hambre – fue lo que Asuka dijo siendo apoyada por Yugi y Judai

-es cierto, que les parece si comemos algo – les dijo el mayor tranquilamente a los niños mirando si había un puesto de comida cercano

-Fubuki, primero tenemos que encontrar un lugar donde quedarnos, después podemos comer - expresó el peliblanco con enfado

-no, primero tenemos que ver el brazo de Duke y después lo demás – discutió Marik la idea de Bakura

-no… primero tenemos que encontrar un trabajo para poder hacer lo demás – rebatió Duke a los otros preadolescentes

-que no… una casa – dijo Bakura

-Un médico – rebatió Marik

-Un trabajo – discutió Duke a los otros quienes se encontraban tanto o más ofuscados a medida que discutían mirándose retadoramente los ojos cafés rojizos, lilas y verdes esmeralda

-¡Comida! – fue el grito de Judai ante la pelea que tenían esos 3 para distraerlos un poco de su discusión personal

-¡No te metas! – fue lo que gritaron los tres volteando sus cabezas al menor para volver a enfrascarse en su discusión personal mientras Judai miraba a Fubuki quien al parecer se divertía viendo la discusión de esos tres

-¿no vas a detenerlos? – pregunto Yugi preocupado al ver la discusión de esos 3

-lo mejor es que los dejemos discutir, mientras vayamos por algo de comer que yo también tengo hambre – les respondió a los menores yendo a un puesto cercano donde vendían algunas cosas para comer dejando a los otros discutir

-que no Pelos de Elote, debemos primero buscar un lugar donde quedarnos, hay que asegurarnos un techo primero – explicó razonablemente el joven ladrón

-primero hay que ir a ver a un médico para que vea el brazo de Duke, no digo que el trabajo que hizo Fubuki este mal, pero es mejor ver a un experto – fue la respuesta lógica del rubio cenizo

-gracias por preocuparte Marik pero creo que debemos asegurar un trabajo primero, ya que el dinero que tenemos no es suficiente

-claro que es suficiente, los 10 deben de oro nos alcanzarán por lo menos 5 días, y si contamos lo que el abuelo de Yugi nos dejó deberíamos sobrevivir al meno días – dijo Bakura haciendo cuentas rápidas

-aun así primero deberíamos ver tu brazo Duke, aun no puedes moverlo mucho, entre más pronto lo revisen será mejor – dijo Marik viendo el brazo de su amigo, que aún llevaba el cabestrillo

-sí… pero para el médico necesitamos dinero y si lo gastamos en mí, no nos quedará mucho – replicó el ojiverde

-Fubuki quieres decirle a estos torpes que encontrar una casa es prioridad – dijo muy seguro de sí mismo desviando su mirada de sus dos amigos encontrándose con la sorpresa de que su amigo castaño y los niños no estaban, desconcertado volteó a un puesto de comida donde los vio ordenando algunos platillos para los niños y para él mismo despreocupadamente

-¡Fubuki, se supone que ahorremos el dinero, no que lo gastemos! ¡Acaso no estabas prestando atención a la discusión! – fue la queja del albino a su amigo castaño que se encontraba a un lado de los niños llevándose un pedazo de carne a la boca mientras miraba cómo se alteraba y quejaba el peliblanco mientras Marik y Duke movían su cabeza negativamente, levantaban sus hombros en señal de despreocupación y se acercaban a Fubuki para probar la comida que había comprado para los menores y para ellos, mientras Bakura continuaba despotricando en contra del mayor

-¡Fubuki que no ves que estamos discutiendo nuestras prioridades! ¡Y tú te atreves a comprar comida! ¡Sin decirnos nada! – continuó Bakura gritándole al castaño quien ni se inmuto ante los gritos del albino, los otros chicos acercaron a Fubuki y este les ofreció un plato con varios trozos de pan, carne y algunos panes al vapor

-¡oigan! – gritó Bakura con varias venitas roja en su cabeza al ver la escena

-lo sentimos Bakura pero ya sabes lo que dicen… si no puedes con ellos úneteles – fue la explicación que dio el rubio cenizo al albino para darle una mordida al pan que tenía en su plato

-no te quedes ahí parado Kura, que también hay comida para ti – dijo Fubuki mirando al peliblanco quien estaba a pocos metros del puesto donde comían los demás mirando con enfado a todos los niños

-¡bueno! ¡Está bien!... pero luego me las cobraré – dijo con enfado y amenazando a sus amigos yendo hacía donde se encontraban, para que le dieran un poco de la comida que Fubuki había comprado para ellos

-aquí tienes – dijo Fubuki para darle un plato en las mismas condiciones que los demás

-gracias… cantante frustrado, seguramente tienes un plan para haber hecho esto – dijo el peliblanco suponiendo eso

-en realidad no, compré comida por que los niños y yo teníamos hambre, además no podemos pensar bien con los estómagos vacíos – fue la simple respuesta del mayor ante lo dicho por el peliblanco

-¡Fubuki! – dijeron los tres preadolescentes con reproche al mayor

-no se preocupen, aun nos queda suficiente dinero – dijo para calmarlos

-mientras estemos todos juntos estaremos bien – dijo Yugi a los demás

-sí – fue la respuesta de Asuka

-pofg supuesfg tofg – fue la respuesta de Judai mientras masticaba su carne

-Judai no hables con la boca llena – dijo el castaño

-que pareces ballena – dijo burlonamente Bakura para oír las risas de Yugi, Asuka, Marik, Duke y Fubuki, junto al ceño fruncido de Judai con una venita roja en su sien por lo dicho terminando de pasar su bocado

-¡KURA! – Exclamo enfadado el menor - ¡Si te burlas así de los demás tu novio no te va a hacer caso! – terminó diciendo el menor enojado a un Bakura divertido

-¿novio? – preguntó confuso el peliblanco ante la declaración del menor

-¡Sí!, el niño albino de quien nos hablaste y a quien pertenece ese brazalete – dijo para señalar el objeto que se encontraba en la muñeca derecha de su amigo ojicafé rojizo

-ah… Ryou… claro que me aceptará… después de todo… me dejo quedarme con su brazalete – afirmo el mayor ante lo dicho excusándose por lo dicho

-te lo dio por que no le diste más opción – recalco el ojilila fastidiando a Bakura

-¡Marik no me hagas repetirte lo mismo de hace un rato! – respondió el albino ante la provocación

-si bueno… entonces… ¿Ryou-san te dio el brazalete a pesar de que se lo devolviste? – preguntó Yugi curioso desviando la pelea de los dos mayores

-sí… fue tan inusual e impactante que… me pareció un lindo gesto de su parte – dijo con las mejillas ligeramente coloreadas mirando el brazalete

-awww Kura está enamorado – fue lo que dijo Asuka con un tono burlón

-claro, después de todo nos dimos un B-E-S-O – dijo el peliblanco a la menor causando una mueca por parte de Judai y Asuka

-asalta cunas – dijo Marik comenzando a fastidiarlo causando que al ladrón le saliera una vena en la sien

-mira Marik… - comenzó a decir el peliblanco elevando un poco su siniestro y asesino Ka

-Marik, deja de fastidiarlo, a ti te pasará igual y tendrás que tragarte tus palabras – dijo Fubuki al ver el aura asesina de Bakura, que estaba dispuesto a saltarle encima al ojilila en cualquier momento

-sí… como con tu primo… ¿recuerdas?, tu tendrías unos 8 años y tu primo 5 años Marik

-sólo dije que era un niño muy lindo y tierno…

-y que te gustaba… asalta cunas – devolvió el peliblanco molestando a su amigo rubio

-muchas gracias Kura – dijo sarcásticamente para tomar un trago de la cerveza que Fubuki le había servido

-no hay de que Marik – respondió de igual forma el peliblanco

-dejando el tema de los asalta cunas de lado, ¿qué es lo que haremos ahora? – quiso saber Asuka

-bueno… de no ser porque Fubuki no escucho nuestra discusión, habría sido más fácil escoger lo que habríamos hecho – comenzó a decir el ladrón

-Kura y su manía de querer controlar todo – dijo Fubuki con resignación – mientras estaban discutiendo y nosotros comprando comida, tuve una brillante idea – les informó a los demás niños

-te escuchamos cantante frustrado – dijo Bakura ante lo dicho por el mayor

-bien… cómo dije antes, la salud de Duke es primero, así que por un médico para que revise ese brazo, después iremos por un lugar para dormir, pero no he visto un hostal o alguna pensión por aquí, seguramente más adelante encontraremos una, y al final veré si consigo un trabajo – les contó su plan el mayor de todos

-me parece una buena idea – comentó Bakura

-está bien, aunque hubiéramos elegido nosotros, Fubuki habría hecho lo que mas conveniente le hubiese parecido – dijo Duke a sus otros amigos

-cuánta razón tienes Duke, después de todo Fubuki es el más grande de todos – dijo con precaución Asuka por si alguien escuchaba la conversación

-sí – fue la respuesta unánime de los demás niños

-en fin, terminemos de comer para después ir por un médico y hacer lo demás – dijo Fubuki animadamente a los demás para continuar comiendo y riendo entre ellos sin sospechar que un chico había prestado atención a la conversación que habían tenido el grupo de amigos centrando su mirada en el mayor de ellos quien reía y animaba a los demás niños, sin sospechar el peligro en el que los niños se verían expuestos pronto.

**En Nubia**

Los gemelos se encontraban en sus habitaciones platicando sobre lo que Rua había dicho hace algunas noches

-¿Ruka has tenido predicciones? – preguntó el mellizo mayor con intriga

-sí, pero los sueños que tuve cuando me enferme no los recuerdo, por más que quiero no puedo hacerlo, ¿tú las has tenido? – preguntó con interés la menor al ver que Rua sacó el tema

-sí… pero fue muy confuso – dijo con inseguridad el niño

-¿Qué fue lo que viste? – preguntó Ruka preocupada

-bueno… vi una gran tabla de piedra, en ella estaban esculpidos dos niños que se parecían mucho físicamente, y sobre ellos se encontraba el sol, al parecer estaban peleando contra algo… pero no recuerdo que era… lo curioso es que los niños tenían un hilo que los unía – explicó Rua a su hermana

-¿fue todo lo que viste? – quiso saber la menor

-no… lo demás no lo recuerdo bien… son imágenes confusas – le dijo el niño a su hermana

-mmm… tu sueño debe ser la continuación del mío – dijo Ruka a su hermano

-¿de qué trataba tu sueño? – preguntó Rua con interés

-en mi sueño yo me encontraba con mi Ka, el dragón hada antiguo y me hablaba sobre una leyenda antigua, lo único que recuerdo es que me dijo que no son 6 sino 8…

-¿8 que? – preguntó con curiosidad Rua

-no lo recuerdo… vi también una pelea pero no pude ver quiénes eran… y de ahí todo se volvió oscuro – dijo Ruka a su hermano mellizo quien escuchó con atención lo que su hermana había dicho

-quizás más adelante recuerdes tu sueño Ruka – dijo su hermano intentando animarla

-eso espero, pero recuerda hay que decirle a Edo sobre eso… quizás pueda darnos una pista – animó Ruka

-tienes razón, es mejor que lo vayamos a ver – dijo Rua dispuesto a salir de la habitación que ambos compartían

-sí, Edo siempre sabe qué hacer en momentos así – dijo Ruka siguiendo a su hermano, saliendo de la habitación para caminar por el pasillo a la habitación de uno de los guardianes y el futuro oráculo de la realeza, Edo Phoenix, un niño de 10 años, piel trigueña, unos ojos azules redondos de cabello platinado corto y peinado, con dos mechones cayendo alrededor de su rostro, él era el hijo de Sartorius, el vidente real, y por ende algún día tomaría el lugar de su padre. Rua y Ruka se encontraban caminando rumbo a la habitación del peliplateado, mientras que Edo se encontraba en su habitación practicando uno de los métodos más antiguos para adivinar el futuro, en sus manos tenía una taza de té y en el fondo se encontraban las hojas de té, formando una figura extraña

-esto es extraño… será una planta o quizás una garra – se preguntó a sí mismo el joven aprendiz del oráculo real, vio fijamente la forma que tenía intentando adivinar cuál de las dos sería la correcta, teniendo un dilema entre manos, ya que ambos símbolos tenían significados opuestos, la planta significaba algo bueno y la garra peligro inminente. Dejo la taza de té que tenía en sus manos para poner atención a la sensación que tenía, cerró los ojos para concentrarse

-¡Pasen! – dijo antes de que los hermanos peliverdes tocaran la puerta, entrando ambos a la habitación

-Ruka, Rua, los estaba esperando – fue lo único que dijo viendo a ambos niños seriamente

-lo sabemos… tenemos algo que decirte – fue lo que salió de los labios de ambos niños

-los escucho – dijo para entrelazar sus dedos y ponerlos sobre su regazo dispuesto a escuchar lo que los menores tenían que decir

**En el palacio del faraón**

El príncipe Yami se encontraba caminando al lado de su mejor amiga y futura hechicera Mana, quien se dirigía a ver al sacerdote Mahad, para que le asignara la siguiente lección

-ah me encantó ir a la Casa de la Vida, hay muchos oficios y de algunos derivan otros cómo el ser hechicero – expuso Mana a su amigo y futuro faraón

-sí… pero aprendimos mucho sobre los oficios e hicimos buenos amigos en ese lugar – contestó el príncipe esbozando una tierna sonrisa

-si… como Ryou-chan… fue tan amable y caballeroso – dijo Mana mientras aparecía la imagen de un Ryou sonriente

-jeje te gusto ese chico ¿verdad?

-siiiiii – dijo Mana con ensoñación y ojos en forma de corazón

-jajaja, en verdad estás enamorada, él y sus amigos en verdad fueron muy amables y buenas personas al contarnos sobre lo que queríamos saber– mencionó Yami a su amiga morena

-si… y sus oficios eran muy interesantes

-así es – afirmó el príncipe llegando a los aposentos de Mahad

-¿Qué oficios eran interesantes? – preguntó con curiosidad y sospecha el sacerdote y hechicero Mahad, quien se encontraba llegando a sus aposentos escuchando un poco la conversación del príncipe y su aprendiz

-ah… los oficios de los que nos habló Daitokuji-sensei la semana pasada – respondió Mana un poco nerviosa ante la pregunta que hizo su mentor

-sobre la casa de la Vida, si ciertamente son bastantes oficios – les dijo Mahad para adentrarse en sus aposentos seguido de Mana y Yami

-¿tú sabes sobre los oficios en la casa de la vida? – preguntó Mana curiosa

-por supuesto, doy clases ahí – respondió Mahad con tranquilidad ante la mirada asombrada de Mana y Yami

-que tú que…- atino a decir Mana sorprendida

-doy clases ahí – respondió ante la mirada sorprendida de ambos

-y… ¿qué clase das Mahad? – preguntó Yami intentando desviar el tema de conversación

-que clases doy… clase de pociones a los médicos y magia blanca a los sacerdotes – dijo Mahad despreocupado

-oh… ¿y para qué es la clase de pociones? – pregunto Mana

-para que los médicos sepan contrarrestar los venenos de cualquier tipo – respondió Mahad

-oh… eso es interesante

-sí… al igual que su visita hace dos días a la Casa de la Vida – dijo Mahad sonriente a los niños quienes abrieron sus ojos al verse descubiertos por el joven sacerdote

-Mahad podemos… - comenzó a decir Yami

-no es necesario que se explique Príncipe Yami, sé que ustedes fueron para incursionar sobre los oficios y un poco sobre la vida en la ciudad, nadie más aparte de mí lo sabe, pero eso fue porque un amigo mío que estaba dando clases ese día a los futuros médicos me aviso que le había parecido ver al príncipe y a mi aprendiz en su clase poco antes de que fuera el almuerzo – les contó con voz tranquila Mahad

-entonces… ¿no estamos en problemas? – preguntó Mana con cautela

-no… pero me da gusto que se interesen por saber los oficios y la vida de los ciudadanos – dijo Mahad sonriendo

-ehm… sí e hicimos muy buenos amigos – comentó Mana con alegría

-oh sí… por cierto Mana, Yami, los niños de la Casa de la Vida les envían saludos, pero… tendrán que decirles quienes son ustedes, los pobres chicos se estaban preguntando hoy por que no habían ido, se veían preocupados… y no diré nada si el joven príncipe así lo quiere – fue la respuesta que dio el joven sacerdote

-Mahad, les diremos a esos niños quienes somos pero que nadie más lo sepa por favor – fue la petición del joven príncipe

-no se preocupe Príncipe, nadie más lo sabrá, solamente avísenme para que pueda cubrirlos a todos – fue la cómplice respuesta del mayor

-muchas gracias Mahad – agradecieron ambos niños

-no hay de que… Mana, hoy iremos al río para practicar

-sí, nos vemos luego Yami – fue la respuesta de la morena para caminar junto a su maestro y comenzar a platicar sobre la travesura mientras Yami los seguía con la mirada para posteriormente ir en busca de los demás niños para contarles sobre la siguiente excursión y que Mahad los había descubierto

-"al menos piensa ayudarnos la vez siguiente" – fueron sus pensamientos al tiempo que sonreía e iba a la sala de juegos donde seguramente los demás niños se encontrarían practicando el manejo de sus Ka.

**En Meidum**

Fubuki y los demás niños habían encontrado a un médico en uno de los tantos barrios de la ciudad, les explicó que el hueso se encontraba restableciéndose y que el cabestrillo estaba bien hecho, pero el hueso un poco mal acomodado, lo reacomodó ante el grito de dolor del pelinegro, coloco el cabestrillo de nuevo y le receto que tomara infusiones y reposara para que esté en buenas condiciones, después de que le pagaran al médico por sus servicios y que el pelinegro murmurara palabras de odio en contra del hombre que lo atendió salieron para continuar caminando por la ciudad

-bien, ya que hemos ido a que revisaran tu brazo ahora iremos a buscar un lugar donde quedarnos – les dijo el mayor de ellos, mientras tenía a Asuka de la mano, Marik tenía a Judai y Kura llevaba a Yugi

-maldito medicucho, no tuvo siquiera un poco de cuidado con mi brazo – murmuró apenas audible el pelinegro con enojo

-pero si tu grito fue magnífico, apuesto a que se escuchó por toda la cuadra – dijo divertido Marik ante el enojo del oji verde

-ja ja ja… tan divertido como siempre Marik – dijo sarcásticamente el chico de los dados

-ya sabes Duke, para que soy bueno – respondió de igual modo el rubio cenizo

-oigan no peleen, cada pelea que tienen nos retrasa cada vez más – dijo Fubuki para detenerse y girarse para ver a los menores junto con Asuka, en ese momento de distracción un tipo pasó corriendo arrebatándole a Asuka de la mano, para empujar al castaño y llevarse a la menor con él

-¡Ayuda! – fue el grito asustado de la rubia, intentando resistirse a ser llevada lejos de su hermano y sus amigos mientras el tipo la subía a su hombro y se disponía a perderse por las calles

Marik y Bakura soltaron a Yugi y Judai para ir tras el tipo que se estaba llevando a la niña, Bakura lo seguía mientras Marik lo rodeaba, Fubuki se levantó y los siguió a toda prisa junto con Duke y los niños, el tipo continuo corriendo con la menor sobre su hombro, hasta que dobló en una esquina, pero no contó con que Marik entraba del otro lado del callejón, el sujeto se detuvo para retroceder pero Bakura le dio alcance dejando al tipo sin salida alguna

-baja a la niña – amenazó el peliblanco para elevar su Ka ante la mirada seria del hombre

-¡Ja! Como si dos mocosos pudieran derrotarme – dijo el hombre mientras Asuka pataleaba pero a pesar de eso el tipo no la soltaba

-mocosos… Oh te enseñaremos lo que estos mocosos pueden hacer – dijo Marik mientras un monstruo se dejaba ver detrás del rubio cenizo

-Helpoemer… destrózalo – fue la orden que dio Marik para que su monstruo se precipitará sobre el hombre que tenía a Asuka, para que este mostrara a un monstruo más fuerte que el de Marik

-ja… no me hagas reír… gran esfinge contra ataca – fue la orden que dio a su monstruo para que el monstruo de Marik sea destruido fácilmente – ja ¿eso es todo lo que tienes? – se jacto el hombre ante lo fácil que fue derrotar al monstruo de Marik, sin que este perdiera su seriedad habitual

-jum… yo no estaría tan seguro si fuera tu… – respondió Marik con tranquilidad para ver cómo la esfinge se encontraba rodeada de cadenas que salían del suelo, jalándola hacia este, haciéndola desaparecer debajo del suelo

-uno de los efectos de Helpoemer es que cuando es destruido en batalla se lleva a su enemigo junto con él – explicó con calma

-ahora verás mocoso – dijo acercándose a Marik peligrosamente listo para atacarlo con un gancho al estómago

-no tan rápido, necrotemor oscuro, ya sabes que hacer – ordenó Bakura a su monstruo el cual como toda una sombra se deslizó hasta llegar al otro lado del callejón interponiéndose entre el rubio y su atacante, recibiendo el impacto sin siquiera inmutarse, pateo al tipo hasta tirarlo al suelo cogió a Asuka y al rubio para pasar a través de la pared con ambos niños, apareciendo al lado del peliblanco, los tres sanos y salvos

-la habilidad de Necrotemor oscuro es que ella puede atravesar todo tipo de lugares sólidos y llevar a personas consigo, ahora prepárate para que te demos la paliza de tu vida – dijo seriamente con los ojos cafés rojizos brillando de ira y frialdad mientras el tipo veía sorprendido la mirada asesina del joven ladrón, ya se disponía a lanzar su ataque cuando llegaron Fubuki y los demás niños para ver qué había sucedido

-¡Asuka, Marik, Kura! – fue el grito preocupado del castaño mayor mientras que tras él llegaban Duke y los otros dos, Fubuki abrazo a su hermana y miró a los demás niños al tiempo que Bakura centró su atención en los demás no logrando concretar el ataque, mientras el tipo aprovecho para atacar con otro monstruo ante la distracción del peliblanco y la mirada sorprendida de todos, protegiendo a los menores del impacto que se avecinaba

-¡Dragón Tenaza Transparente contra ataca! – ordenó una voz misteriosa acudiendo un dragón de color azul cristalizado con ojos como dos esmeraldas, contraatacando al enemigo con una ráfaga de cristales, desapareciendo al monstruo que había convocado, mientras el tipo salía huyendo del callejón perdiéndose por las calles de la ciudad sin que nadie notara lo que había ocurrido ya que se encontraban en un lugar poco transitado por los ciudadanos

-se escapó – fue lo que dijo Bakura ante la huida del hombre dispuesto a seguirlo

-espera Kura, ya le hemos dado una lección, no volverá a acercarse si sabe lo que le conviene – fue lo que Marik dijo ante la acción del peliblanco

-además Asuka está a salvo, al igual que ustedes y eso es lo importante – fue lo que Duke dijo al ver a ambos hermanos abrazarse

-muchas gracias Kura, Marik, me había asustado mucho – respondió la menor mirando a todos sus amigos

-no hay problema princesa de Hielo – respondió el peliblanco feliz por haber ayudado a salvar a su amiga

-¿están bien? – preguntó la voz desconocida, resultando ser un chico de unos 17 o 18 años, cabellos verde musgo lacios, que llegaban hasta por encima de sus hombros, con un flequillo dividido en dos cayendo por su frente, ojos violáceos, piel trigueña, vestía una túnica blanca con bordes azules y un cinturón de bronce alrededor de su cintura, sandalias negras, dos muñequeras de bronce en ambas muñecas y un anillo de oro en el dedo de en medio

-muchas gracias por ayudarnos – habló el castaño mayor al extraño que los había ayudado

-no hay de que, vi lo que paso, lamento no haber podido ayudar antes, pero es difícil cuando comienzan a correr así, pero me alegro que no haya pasado a mayores – comentó el extraño chico que estaba ante ellos sonriendo amablemente al grupo de niños

-…. ¿Y tú quién eres? – preguntó Judai desconfiando de aquel chico

-oh… lamento mis malos modales, mi nombre es Yusuke Fujiwara, tengo 18 años y bueno trabajo en una panadería – se presentó el peliverde musgo

-mucho gusto, Fubuki Tenjouin, 17 años, acabamos de llegar a la ciudad y estábamos por buscar un lugar donde quedarnos – mintió Fubuki ante la presentación del otro sacando a relucir el plan que habían trazado

-oh, en ese caso podría decirles sobre un buen lugar donde quedarse, no cobran muy caro y es cómodo – comento con una sonrisa Yusuke

-¿de verdad? – pregunto Duke con incredulidad

-claro, puedo guiarlos hasta allá – ofreció el chico comenzando a caminar siendo seguido de los demás

-entonces llévanos hasta ahí – dijeron Marik y Bakura emocionados ante la idea de conseguir un techo para dormir, Fubuki tenía bien sujeta a Asuka, y alrededor de ellos, iban los preadolescentes, con los más chicos en medio de ellos para que no pasara otro accidente como el de hace poco.

Caminaron por largo rato hasta llegar a un barrio medio decente, no muy pobre, no muy rico, había varios establecimientos a lo largo de la cuadra, doblaron en una esquina donde vieron una panadería y al lado un hostal, Yusuke habló con el dueño de este explicándole la situación en la que se encontraban, les dijo a los chicos que podían pasar y entraron, subieron unas escaleras y llegaron a una habitación espaciosa, que tenía 7 camas, 3 literas y una cama sola, con sábanas de lino de color rojo vino, una mesita de noche con un cajón, un pequeño closet al final de la habitación, una ventana del lado derecho, algunas lámparas de Keroseno en las esquinas de la habitación y un baño del lado izquierdo. Los nuevos inquilinos entraron a la habitación para acostarse en las camas y descansar un poco del agitado día que habían tenido

-Yo pido arriba – fue el grito de Bakura para subirse a la cama de la litera de en medio, seguido de Marik quien se sentó en la cama de abajo

-Yugi podría quedarme arriba… ¡por favor! – fue la petición de Judai al tricolor, en la litera que se encontraba a la izquierda de la de Bakura y Marik

-está bien Judai, pero coloca una almohada en el extremo para que no te caigas – aconsejo el tricolor a su amigo ojicastaño

-claro, no te preocupes por eso – dijo con un sonrisa para subir y ver la vista desde ahí

-bueno yo me echaré en esta que no tiene litera – dijo Asuka para acostarse boca arriba dejando sus piernas caer en la orilla de la cama

-entonces yo me quedo en la que está en la orilla – dijo Duke para sentarse y recostarse en la última litera, al lado derecho de la de Marik y Bakura

-regreso en un minuto niños, iré a arreglar algunas cosas con el dueño del lugar – les avisó el mayor

-de acuerdo Fubuki, nos avisas sobre cualquier cosa que pase – fue lo que dijo Kura para ver cómo salía de la habitación dejando a los niños descansando en la habitación

-buen trabajo al invocar a Helpoemer pelos de Elote – dijo Bakura asomando su cabeza por la litera hacia su compañero

-lo mismo con Necrotemor oscuro, compañero – respondió sonriendo con satisfacción

-y ustedes desde cuando pueden invocar a sus Ka – quiso saber Duke ante el manejo de sus amigos ante eso

-Odion me enseñó – fue la simple respuesta del rubio mientras se estiraba perezosamente en la cama

-Mi padre – dijo de igual modo el peliblanco poniendo ambas manos bajo su cabeza como almohadas mirando el techo blanco de la habitación

-ya veo… fue increíble, debieron ver a los monstruos de ambos – dijo Asuka ante la plática que estaban sosteniendo mientras Fubuki hablaba con el joven que los había ayudado en ese momento

-muchas gracias en verdad por habernos ayudado – agradeció de nueva cuenta el castaño sonriendo

-no hay problema, de hecho los vi cuando llegaron al mercado y escuché que eran nuevos en la ciudad, es difícil llegar a un lugar y no tener a nadie que te reciba – fue la respuesta que dio Fujiwara mientras ambos bajaban las escaleras del cuarto en el que estaban

-sí, pero como soy el mayor de ellos, tengo que cuidarlos – respondió cuidadosamente el mayor

-entiendo, debe ser algo difícil, aunque es admirable que cuides a tantos niños tu solo – elogió el chico para ir a la recepción, Fubuki habló con el encargado sobre el costo de la habitación y los días que se hospedarían mientras Fubuki encontraba un trabajo y un lugar donde vivir

-muchas gracias señor – agradeció al dueño del lugar mientras le entregaba las llaves de la habitación y volvía a sentarse en la silla a leer un pergamino para dirigirse hacia el peliverde musgo – será mejor que vaya a ver a los niños para informarles sobre eso, muchas gracias por ayudarnos en verdad, esperemos vernos pronto – dijo Fubuki ofreciendo su mano en señal de amistad, mientras Yusuke aceptaba la mano amiga

-sí – fue la respuesta del peliverde musgo, dejando a Fubuki en el hostal, regresando a su casa

-"Así que Fubuki Tenjouin ¿eh?... eres muy apuesto" – fueron los pensamientos del peliverde musgo mientras regresaba a su casa, Fubuki entró a la habitación compartida donde encontró a los demás poniendo atención al relato de Bakura

-y así fue cómo aprendí a usar los puños – dijo arrogantemente el peliblanco

-¡oh! – fue lo que dijo Judai ante el relato del chico

-sí que sabes defenderte Kura – dijo Asuka que se encontraba recostada a lo largo de la cama poniendo sus manos en las mejillas

-claro, mi cuerpo es un arma mortal, sé usarlo muy bien – dijo el presumido ojicafé rojizo

-oh si... sabes usar muy bien todo tu cuerpo… sobre todo las partes bajas ¿ne Kura? – dijo con doble sentido el rubio ceniza recibiendo un almohadazo por parte del peliblanco que se encontraba fuertemente sonrojado

-cállate Marik – fue el reclamo de un Kura sonrojado y la risilla divertida de Duke

-oigan ustedes, los dejo por poco tiempo y ya están hablando de cosas que ellos no deberían de saber hasta los 12 – fue el sutil reclamo del mayor ante lo escuchado por los otros

-vamos Fubuki, los enanos y la princesa de Hielo ya tienen edad suficiente para saber ese tipo de cosas – fue la respuesta del joven ladrón

-lo dices porque Tu, Marik y Duke son unos pervertidos, además si a Judai y Asuka les da asco cuando ven a dos personas besándose ¿has pensado tan siquiera su reacción cuando se enteren de lo otro? – dijo Fubuki deteniéndose en medio de la habitación con los brazos cruzados y mirando advertidamente al peliblanco

-sí… será muy graciosa su cara cuando les cuente – dijo divertidamente el chico intentando no mirar los ojos cafés del mayor

-los traumarás si les cuentas… más te vale no hacerlo Bakura – dijo Fubuki irritado ante la postura de su amigo

-claro claro, no les diré nada… después de todo ellos se lo pierden – fue la respuesta del peliblanco

-hum… ¿es una de las cosas que no deberíamos de saber? – preguntó Judai con interés

-si Judai, es algo que no deberían saber, al menos hasta que sus hormonas se alboroten – respondió Fubuki murmurando lo último para sí mismo

-entonces no queremos oírlo – fue la respuesta de los tres menores ante la plática de los dos chicos

-de lo que se pierden – fue la respuesta del rubio

-cantante frustrado, que fue lo que averiguaste allá abajo – dijo Bakura cambiando la conversación

-la renta del cuarto es 1 deben de plata – informó el mayor a los demás

-tenemos suficiente para quedarnos por lo menos una semana a lo mucho – dijo Bakura

-eso es cierto… deberé de encontrar un lugar para trabajar y mantenernos un poco, mientras conseguimos algo mejor – dijo Fubuki sentándose junto a su hermana

-tienes razón, aunque será mejor que descansemos por hoy, ya mañana iré a conseguir trabajo – dijo Fubuki a los demás, hicieron caso y se encontraban tan cansados por las emociones vividas de ese día que se acomodaron en las camas y se quedaron dormidos. Los chicos durmieron hasta muy entrada la noche cuando les dio hambre, se levantaron, Fubuki les dio de cenar para que continuasen durmiendo, ya que se encontraban exhaustos.

La mañana del siguiente día llegó, el mayor se levantó junto con los niños, les sirvió de desayunar y dejó a los tres preadolescentes a cargo, mientras él salía en busca de un empleo. Fubuki salió a media mañana del hostal en dirección al centro, encontrándose con Fujiwara en el camino

-hola Fubuki – saludo el chico quien cargaba un paquete en sus manos

-buen día Fujiwara, ¿hacia dónde te dirigías? – quiso saber el chico

-a conseguir un trabajo – respondió el castaño

-ya veo, porque no me acompañas a la panadería donde trabajo… necesitamos a alguien que nos ayude a hornear los panes… ¿te interesaría? – propuso el peliverde a Fubuki

-¿en serio? nada me haría más feliz que conseguir ese trabajo Fujiwara – respondió el castaño regalándole una hermosa sonrisa al chico por ser tan amable y ayudarlo en ese momento de crisis

-entonces vamos – dijo Yusuke alegremente

-sí, claro – respondió el mayor al tiempo que caminaban a la panadería, un señor ya grande era quien la atendía, Yusuke le explicó la situación por la que pasaba su amigo castaño de cabellos largos, el dueño miró al chico de arriba abajo, de complexión delgada pero atlética, y bien parecido

-de acuerdo, chico, ¿sabes hornear pan? – pregunto el dueño dirigiéndose a Fubuki

-por supuesto señor – respondió Fubuki seguro

-te pagare 5 deben de plata por tu trabajo, ¿podrías comenzar mañana en la mañana?

-por supuesto

-bien, trabajaras hasta la tarde todos los días excepto el séptimo día, ¿bien?, Yusuke te doy el día libre para que le enseñes al nuevo lo que debe de hacer en la panadería, pronto atardecerá y hoy no hay mucha gente – le dijo el dueño de la panadería al chico

-bien Fubuki, sígueme – fue la petición de Yusuke para adentrarse en la panadería, entrando a una gran habitación llena de mesas, bandejas, pinzas, entre otros materiales para hacer el pan, se adentraron a la habitación donde vieron un gran horno, Yusuke se detuvo para comenzar con su explicación – este es el horno, ponemos la masa para pan en el horno durante 10 minutos, con esta palanca se apaga el fuego, lo apagamos diariamente, y lo encendemos igual, prendes un cerillo, lo pones en una vela, y lo tiras en la leña, el fuego aparecerá después de unos cuantos minutos, cuando vayas a poner la masa del pan en el horno ten cuidado, que puede estar muy caliente, por lo general habrá mucho calor cuando trabajes por lo que te recomiendo que trabajes con ropa ligera – aconsejo el peliverde

-muchas gracias Fujiwara

-dime Yusuke, después de todo somos amigos – sonrió el chico

-sí

-bueno aquí están las bandejas de bronce, aquí depositamos el pan recién horneado, para luego llevarlo a la tienda, además de pan, hacemos pan dulce, también, otro chico trabaja con nosotros, el hace el molde pero no sabe cómo hornear, así que… ¿crees que puedas ayudarle con eso?

-por supuesto – dijo

-bien, aquí están los preparados para cremas dulces, y lo necesario para hacer la masa del pan, hay semillas de sémola, entre otros ingredientes – le dijo Yusuke a Fubuki, en uno de los lados de la habitación

-está bien

-vendrás mañana poco después de que los rayos del sol iluminen la ciudad, ya vamos a cerrar, jala la palanca que te mostré para apagar el fuego – le dijo Yusuke y Fubuki bajó la palanca con ambas manos, ocasionando que el fuego se extinguiese al entrar una corriente de aire al hornillo, Yusuke limpió la mesa y acomodó los ingredientes en las gavetas correspondientes, ambos muchachos salieron de la panadería encaminándose hacia el hostal donde se encontraban los amigos de Fubuki, no sin antes pasar a comprar algo de comida preparada. Una vez que llegaron Yusuke dejó al castaño para regresar solo a su casa

-gracias por acompañarme Yusuke, ¿seguro que no quieres comer con nosotros?

-seguro Fubuki, quizás otro día, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo, no llegues tarde – dijo el chico

-claro, hasta mañana – se despidió el castaño mayor del peliverde musgo. Subió las escaleras y entro con la comida recibiendo las quejas de los preadolescentes y niños sobre el por qué había tardado tanto, Fubuki les explicó que había conseguido trabajo en la panadería, le pagarían 5 monedas plata por trabajar, y el trabajo era desde el amanecer hasta el atardecer

-eso es bueno Buki – respondió contenta Asuka

-si… tendremos pan gratis – animó Judai al pensar en comida

-tú siempre piensas en la comida Judai – dijo Duke al menor

-si… es TAN Judai – se burló Marik

-hum… tienen celos de que yo sea muy sincero – se defendió el menor

-claro malcriado lo que tú digas – respondió el peliblanco sin darle mucha importancia para que continuasen comiendo, al terminar de cenar, le contaron a Fubuki lo que los niños habían hecho mientras el mayor no estaba, los preadolescentes y niños fueron a recorrer la cuadra, compraron túnicas simples nuevas, ropa interior y toallas, después de eso Fubuki se metió a tomar una ducha, para según él poder dormir bien y tener energía para trabajar al siguiente día.

Y así el tiempo corrió… pasando ya unos tres días después de que los chicos llegasen a la ciudad de Meidum pero también en la ciudad de Menfis…

En el palacio del faraón, el faraón sustituto Aknadin se encontraba arribando después de varios días de ausencia, una vez que llegó convocó una junta con los sacerdotes reales

-estos son los artículos del milenio, encierran un gran poder, y cada uno tiene poderes únicos, sin embargo tienen tres poderes en común, invocar el reino de las sombras, poder convocar al reino de las sombras en cualquier momento en un duelo, y el perdedor perderá su alma en dicho reino – fue lo que les informó el faraón sustituto a los sacerdotes, decidió repartirlos entre los que estaban presentes, la sortija del milenio apunto al sacerdote Mahad, por lo que el faraón decidió entregársela, la llave del milenio brilló cuando el faraón Aknadin pasó al lado del sacerdote Shada, un hombre calvo, que llevaba un turbante, moreno y de ojos verdes, era uno de los sacerdotes ceremoniales y perteneciente a la orden del faraón Aknamkanon, Aknadin decidió pasar uno por uno para ver si el cetro del milenio, el collar del milenio, la balanza del milenio, el rompecabezas del milenio y el ojo del milenio brillaban, pero nunca lo hicieron, por lo que pensó en entregárselo a los sacerdotes que descifraron el conjuro del libro milenario, pero los artículos despidieron una sombra oscura, rodeando a esos hombres, quienes comenzaron a gritar con horror hasta el punto de desmayarse… los artículos restantes emitieron un brillo, llevándolo a él solamente al reino de las sombras, donde las almas en pena dijeron:

-tenemos nuestras propias reglas – dijo una voz aguda

-primera regla… los artículos del milenio deciden su propio destino – se oyó en ese mundo oscuro y tenebroso

-segunda regla… cada artículo escogerá a alguien digno de portarnos, de lo contrario si alguien indigno se atreve a tocarnos su alma vagará por el reino de las sombras

-y la última regla… para conseguir un artículo del milenio, este debe ser entregado como un regalo o ser ganado en un duelo – fue lo último que escucho el faraón Aknadin para estar de regreso en la junta con los demás sacerdotes, quienes lo veían con cara de preocupación al ver lo que había pasado

-faraón Aknadin, ¿se encuentra bien?

-¿para qué sirven esos artículos exactamente? – preguntaron algunos

-son peligrosos… deberían usarlos con cuidado Mahad, Shada – aconsejó uno de los sacerdotes viendo ambos artículos del milenio que tenían ambos sacerdotes

-lo tendremos, no te preocupes

-será mejor que los llevemos a sus aposentos – fue la orden del médico real mientras subían a esos tres hombres en una camilla y los llevaban a sus aposentos para que descansaran

-si… estoy bien, no se preocupen… estos artículos eligen a sus dueños al parecer… tendré que ponerlos en un lugar seguro, hasta encontrar a sus dueños – fue lo que dijo a los demás sacerdotes quienes veían con cierto temor los artículos restantes

-Mahad… ¿la hechicera aún continúa en el palacio? – pregunto con interés

-sí faraón Aknadin, de hecho, le ha estado dando clases a los alumnos de la Casa Jeneret – fue lo que respondió el joven sacerdote

-bien, llévala a mis aposentos en un rato, hay algo que tengo que decirle

-claro que sí mi señor – respondió Mahad saliendo en busca de la hechicera, mientras que el faraón Aknadin se dirigía a sus aposentos para guardar los demás artículos, deposito primero el rompecabezas del milenio, luego el collar del milenio, cuando colocó el cetro del milenio este brilló y le dio un mensaje al malévolo faraón

-"el cetro del milenio pertenece a tu único hijo… el futuro sacerdote Seth, sin embargo; podrás utilizarlo solamente una vez" – fue lo que dijo para que la voz dejara de escucharse, lo guardo bien y cuando se decidió a guardar el ojo del milenio, este brilló intensamente y se escuchó una voz profunda y siniestra

-"escucha con atención… tu eres mi portador y también nuestro creador, cada artículo tiene poderes especiales y únicos, el rompecabezas del milenio puede sellar el lado maligno de las mentes, controlar los poderes oscuros y liberar las almas, La sortija del milenio puede detectar maldad, y es capaz de encontrar a modo de radar los otros artículos del milenio, el cetro del milenio puede controlar mentes, sellar monstruos en lápidas y también puede servir como un arma, la llave milenaria sirve para entrar a las habitaciones mentales de las personas y cambiarlas como quieran, ver las intenciones de las personas y detectar a monstruos oscuros, la balanza milenaria sirve para juzgar las almas de las personas, en combate sirve para fusionar a los monstruos, el collar del milenio te permite conocer los acontecimientos futuros y poder ver el pasado dependiendo de la persona que lo posea, y por último está el ojo del milenio, te permitirá leer la mente de las personas, ver la intenciones oscuras de los corazones y sellar almas en objetos inanimados" – fue lo que termino de decir la voz

-"una última cosa… al crear los artículos milenarios has desatado fuerzas oscuras muy poderosas… fuerzas que aparecieron 3000 años atrás…" – fue lo que dijo la voz para desaparecer y dejar al hombre solo, para posteriormente colocarse el ojo del milenio en el ojo derecho, se cubrió con una capucha para que no lo notaran, y justo cuando se volteó tocaron a su puerta, sonrió malévolamente, tomó el cetro del milenio y le indico a su visita que pasara…

-buenas noches faraón Aknadin, ¿me llamaba? – fue lo que dijo la hechicera Motou al faraón cerrando la puerta tras de sí

-por supuesto, me han dicho que usted ha dado clases en la Casa Jeneret

-oh claro, lamento si no pedí permiso pero, el sacerdote Daitokuji-kun me dijo que podría enseñarles algo sobre el amor, la pequeña Kisara entró a la Casa Jeneret, lamento mi atrevimiento faraón Aknadin – dijo apenada la hechicera

-no se preocupe, hizo bien – fue lo que dijo el faraón Aknadin

-gracias, ahora que usted ha regresado puedo volver a mi pueblo junto a mi hijo – dijo con ilusión la hechicera al imaginar que pronto estaría junto a su pequeño hijo

-eso no podrá ser posible hechicera

-¿Por qué no?

-porque su pueblo ha sido destruido, su amado pueblo de ladrones fue destrozado y llevado al olvido hace siete días – dijo con un dejo de satisfacción en su voz mientras la hechicera se quedaba en shock

-eso no…

-como lo escucha… el pueblo de Kul Elna desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno… y lo mejor es que no hubo sobrevivientes…. – dijo socarronamente el faraón Aknadin

-¡NOOOOO!... MI HIJO… ¡QUE FUE LO QUE PASO! - exclamó la hechicera mientras lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas

-Muajajajaja, yo no sabía que la hechicera viviera en ese pueblucho, por lo que antes de que fuera destruido la mandé a llamar… el pueblo no servía para nada, estaba lleno de ladrones – fue lo que dijo el cruel hombre

-¡Eso es mentira!, los pocos ladrones que habitaban en el pueblo robaban para poder subsistir, no lo hacían por gusto, robaban para ayudar a que el pueblo pudiera tener dinero para sus habitantes… muchos de los que vivían ahí lo hacían honestamente, tenían familias… eran inocentes – dijo Ashita enfrentando al faraón frente a ella quien la veía seriamente

-cómo sea… yo solo mande a algunos hombres a que hicieran el trabajo sucio – confesó el faraón – ¿y sabe para qué?, para poder crear los artículos más poderosos en la historia – dijo para mostrarle a Ashita el cetro milenario y el ojo de milenio

-¡NO SABE QUE ES LO QUE HA HECHO!... USTED SERÁ EL CULPABLE DE LO QUE PASE DE AHORA EN ADELANTE… POR SU CULPA NO TENGO PUEBLO… NO TENGO FAMILIA… MI ÚNICO Y AMADO HIJO ESTA MUERTO – fue lo que decía a medida que su Ka iba incrementándose a medida que decía esas palabras llenas de odio hacia Aknadin – Merece morir… pero la muerte sería poco castigo para usted… merece algo peor… y yo me encargaré de hacerle pagar todas las muertes de aquellos inocentes – dijo mientras una aura rosa y negra la rodeaba, el faraón se quedó un poco aturdido al sentir ese fuerte y poderoso poder, al mismo tiempo apuntó el cetro del milenio hacia la hechicera y este brilló escuchándose la voz de Aknadin en la cabeza de Ashita

-olvidarás quien fuiste… tu pasado quedará enterrado en lo más profundo de tu mente al igual que gran parte de tu poder… tu nunca viviste en el pueblo de Kul Elna, siempre has vivido aquí en el palacio del faraón… tu eres una hechicera bajo mis órdenes, y tu trabajo es seguir el hilo rojo de las personas… nos conocimos, nos enamoramos y nos casamos… nunca tuvimos hijos… cuidas a Kisara porque es una esclava abandonada, das clases en la Casa Jeneret desde hace poco, por que estabas deprimida… y acabas de enterarte que el pueblo de Kul Elna fue destruido por unos soldados sirios, y yo fui junto a un pequeño ejército para sacarlos de ahí… – fue la orden que le dio a Ashita para que esta cayera desmayada mientras sellaba parte de su poder y sus recuerdos de su pueblo y su hijo…

-jajajaja cuando despiertes sólo recordarás que puedes ver un hilo rojo, que eres mi esposa y que cuidas a esa niña… al menos hasta que tenga edad suficiente para tomarla como esposa – fue lo que dijo malévolamente para cargar a la hechicera y depositarla en su cama, para posteriormente depositar un beso en los labios de la hechicera, devolver el cetro del milenio a su lugar y acostarse junto a la hechicera dispuesto a dormir tranquilo junto a su ahora esposa…

**En Meidum**

El tiempo pasó rápidamente después de lo ocurrido en el palacio del faraón y de la memoria borrada de la amable hechicera… Fubuki continuó con su trabajo, pero el hostal donde se quedaban, debido a que los chicos utilizaban una habitación grande, el dueño les advirtió que los iba a correr si continuaban quedándose, por lo que Yusuke les ofreció amablemente quedarse en su casa hasta que tuvieran dinero suficiente para comprar una casa propia, los chicos estaban contentos hasta que un día Yusuke escuchó cantar a Fubuki mientras este de daba una ducha para irse a dormir… más tarde esa misma noche Yusuke se coló en la habitación del castaño mayor, se posiciono encima del cuerpo del chico; mientras acariciaba su mejilla con un suave roce, Fubuki se dio cuenta y se incorporó lentamente dándose cuenta de que Yusuke se encontraba sentado encima de él

-¿Yusuke?... que es lo que… – comenzó a decir Fubuki hasta que sintió los labios del peliverde musgo sobre los suyos

-me gustas Fubuki… y mucho – confeso el chico seductoramente viendo los confundidos ojos del castaño

-Yusuke… has sido muy amable con nosotros y en verdad te estoy muy agradecido pero… no puedo corresponder a tus sentimientos… no siento lo mismo que tu… lo lamento mucho – fue lo que dijo sinceramente Fubuki a su amigo peliverde, ya que no lo veía como algo más que un preciado amigo

-entiendo Fubuki… nos vemos mañana – se despidió tristemente Yusuke ante el rechazo del chico que quería…

El tiempo continuó corriendo hasta cierta mañana… que era el día libre del castaño,

Fubuki y los niños estaban hablando en la habitación que Yugi compartía con Judai y Asuka, este les estaba comentando que ya casi lograba ver solamente un hilo de cada persona, ya que mientras los mayores trabajaban los preadolescentes y niños ayudaban a Yugi en su entrenamiento para que solo pudiera ver un hilo a la vez

-ya… sólo puedo ver dos hilos en cada persona, falta poco – aseguró el niño tricolor animado

-qué bueno – fue el grito animado de Judai

-sí – dijo Asuka feliz

-bien hecho enano… vas por buen camino – felicitó Bakura a su manera

-eso es Yugi – dijo Duke con alegría

-ahora no tendremos que esperar a que Fubuki cumpla los 17 – comentó Marik despreocupadamente a los demás

-sí – fue lo que dijeron los demás sin percatarse que Yusuke había escuchado lo que ellos dijeron

-"así que Fubuki no tiene los 17… si no quiso aceptarme por las buenas me aceptará por las malas" – pensó despechado para llevar a cabo el plan que tenía desde que vio al grupo en el mercado.

Una semana más pasó, Fubuki y Yusuke fueron a trabajar a la panadería como antes, pero el dueño no pudo ir por lo que ellos solos atendieron la panadería, llegó el momento de cerrar y regresar a su tranquilo hogar, donde seguramente los niños los estarían esperando con hambre

-Fubuki ¿crees que las personas son malas porque si? – preguntó seriamente el peliverde musgo de pronto

-mmm… no, tendría que haber un motivo para que sean lo suficientemente malas… ¿por qué la pregunta? – quiso saber el castaño

-curiosidad… me alegra que pienses así… respecto a lo que paso la otra noche yo – comenzó a decir Yusuke al castaño

-no te preocupes Yusuke, no pasa nada… seguimos siendo amigos ¿ne? – respondió Fubuki deteniéndose en la casa que desde hacía unas semanas compartían con el peliverde, mientras Yusuke se dirigía a abrir la puerta

-Fubuki… ¿sabes lo que les pasa a los que son menores de edad y no tienen parientes? – preguntó al tiempo que escondía su mirada bajo su flequillo

-claro que lo sé… pueden convertirse en esclavos y trabajar hasta que la persona decida lo contrario – respondió Fubuki lo más natural que pudo, entrando a la casa

-me da gusto que lo sepas – dijo Yusuke entrando a la sala donde Fubuki encontró a sus amigos y hermana menor atados, sus manos tras su espalda, en sus pies llevaban grilletes y estaban amordazados, los niños se encontraban hincados en el piso, llevaban unos extraños collares de piedra con un candado, Fubuki se quedó mudo de la impresión, para que Yusuke le colocará el mismo collar al castaño y de una patada lo tirará al suelo, poniéndole grilletes en manos y piernas

-¡arg! ¿Qué es todo esto? –preguntó intentando moverse, ya que había quedado en el suelo

-sucede mi querido _amigo_ que descubrí tu pequeño secreto, ahora te revelaré el mío… es cierto que trabajo en la panadería pero es un trabajo temporal… de hecho pensaba renunciar el día que te encontré para dedicarme a mi trabajo de tiempo completo… verás mi trabajo consiste en administrar una de las Casas de Placer, de la cual también soy dueño, mi trabajo es buscar chicos hermosos y con una buena voz para que canten y le den placer a quienes van a ese lugar – le informó Yusuke mientras unos tipos entraban a su casa, siendo uno de ellos el sujeto que había intentado secuestrar a Asuka el primer día que llegaron

-buena noche Yusuke… oh… así que estos son los niños que nos prometiste – dijo el sujeto, un tipo de cabello negro corto, moreno, ojos negros, vestido con una túnica sencilla, miró retadoramente, sádicamente y con lujuria a Bakura y a Marik

-que hay Yusuke, que lindos niños – dijo un tipo de mirada malvada, ojos café, cabello rojo fuego y piel trigueña, vestía una túnica sencilla de color rojo vino

-Yusuke… que buena mercancía – dijo una señora de cabellos morados, mirada felina, ojos ambarinos, piel morena clara y con un vestido corto de color morado mirando a los niños presentes

-oh… en verdad son muy bellos… ¿crees que sean buenos en la cama? – preguntó un tipo alto, fornido, moreno, calvo de ojos verdes, su mirada era lujuriosa mirando a todos los niños

-Pero que niños tan monos… no me vendría mal tener a uno de ellos bajo mi cargo – dijo un anciano, un viejo de piel clara, vestía una túnica beige y llevaba un bastón de madera

-bien… ahora que están todos reunidos comencemos con la repartición – dijo Yusuke de forma malévola

-¿¡Que crees que estás haciendo?! – reclamó Fubuki contra Yusuke, continuando tirado en el suelo, mientras Yusuke tomaba una silla y la ponía sobre él, para que no se removiera tanto, mientras él se sentaba encima

-Asuka… - dijo algo débil por la posición en la que estaba

-Mhm… - intentó hablar Asuka, Marik y Bakura lograron bajar el pañuelo que tenían en la boca

-maldito Yusuke… ¡cómo te atreves a traicionarnos! – fue el grito indignado de Marik

-te daremos una paliza – dijo Kura removiéndose inútilmente aumentando un poco su Ka pero Necrotemor oscuro no apareció

-no te esfuerces mi querido Kura… esos collares que les puse restringen su energía y no pueden elevar su Ka… por lo tanto sus monstruos no pueden aparecer a menos que se los quiten… y no pueden porque tienen un pequeño candadito… y yo tengo las únicas llaves – dijo Yusuke triunfal mostrándoles las llaves a los niños furiosos y atemorizados

-mi querido Fubuki, ¿recuerdas el día que los ayude?, yo fui quien envió a John para que secuestrara a la pequeña Asuka y de esa manera llamar su atención y ganarme su confianza, les propuse un buen trato, uno de tus amigos incluyendo a tu hermana a cambio de que yo me quedara contigo… así que… será mejor que te despidas de una vez de todos ellos porque será la última vez que los volverás a ver – dijo Yusuke a un lastimado castaño en el suelo

-no te saldrás con la tuya – dijo Fubuki removiéndose en el piso siendo en vano

-no puedes hacer nada, tienes el mismo collar y no puedes sacar a tu monstruo

-¡deja a Fubuki en paz! – gritó un furioso Bakura a Yusuke

-lo dejare en paz hasta que me haya hartado de él… pero eso nunca pasará jajaja

-¡eres un miserable!... – fue lo que dijo Fubuki con enojo

-me halagas querido pero cuando esto acabe tendré tiempo para ti… ahora… ustedes escojan… Yura, al ser la única dama en la casa, escoge primero tu recompensa – le dijo a la mujer de cabello morado, ojos ambarinos y mirada cazadora

-bien… ya que sólo hay una chica y ya que entre ellos sólo hay una niña… tomaré a la niña rubia – dijo para que Yusuke le entregara la llave y la mujer se acercara para agarrar a Asuka mientras intentaba forcejear siendo inútil al estar inmovilizada

-¡Mhnnnn! – intentó decir la menor con mirada aterrada viendo cómo un esclavo le daba una bolsa llena de monedas de oro a Yusuke, para que esa mujer la subiera a una litera que era llevada por varios esclavos, quedando Asuka junto a ella

-Asuka… no dejes que se la lleven… hago lo que quieras pero no la alejes de mí – pidió desesperadamente Fubuki

-lo siento pero ya quede con ellos – fue la respuesta mal intencionada de Yusuke mientras la mujer se alejaba con Asuka en dirección al sur

-anciano, tu eres el siguiente en escoger… elije a tu ayudante, Senen – dijo Yusuke mientras el anciano examinaba a los chicos restantes

-me quedare con el niño de cabellos tricolor – respondió el anciano amablemente para que Yusuke le diera la llave correspondiente a su collar, le pidiera a un esclavo que llevara a Yugi y lo subiera a su carreta… mientras se alejaba de la ciudad de Meidum hacia el norte

-¡Yugi!... por favor… ya no dejes que se lleven a nadie más – suplicó Fubuki de nuevo

-no puedo hacer nada, querido – respondió Yusuke al castaño por quien estaba loco

-te toca John… tu puedes escoger a dos porque me ayudaste a llegar hasta ellos – dijo Yusuke tranquilamente continuando sentado en la silla que aprisionaba a Fubuki

-bien Yusuke… debido a que quedan 4 mocosos… tomaré al rubio y al peliblanco morenos… me darán mucha satisfacción cuando prueben mis nuevos juguetes – dijo viendo psicópata mente a ambos niños, repitió el mismo procedimiento que antes dándole las llaves de ambos collares, las guardo bien y se fue acercando a ambos niños, cargó a Marik en su hombro derecho y arrastró a Bakura por el suelo, como ya le había pagado a Yusuke antes, no se detuvo, colocó a Marik en el interior de una carroza de madera y después metió bruscamente a Kura, cerró la puerta con cerrojo para que no se salieran y se encaminó hacia un rumbo desconocido

-tu turno Pyro… escoge a quien quieras… sólo faltan dos – dijo Yusuke cruzándose de brazos

-espera Pyro… ¿a quién escogerás? – pregunto el tipo calvo, fornido y de mirada lujuriosa

-al niño de cabello castaño bicolor… obviamente, Burrs – fue la contestación del chico pelirrojo

-de acuerdo, entonces yo me quedaré con el niño de bellos ojos esmeralda – dijo perversamente el tipejo, Yusuke les dio las llaves que correspondían a cada niño, recibiendo dos bolsas con monedas más, cogieron a los restantes y se fueron de esa casa quedando sólo Fubuki… quien lloraba al saber que el destino de los demás era incierto… no sabría si los volvería a ver de nuevo… sintiéndose culpable de no haber hecho nada para evitarlo

-¡eres un cabrón! – grito Fubuki reamente enojado continuando en el suelo

-¡silencio! – dijo Yusuke agarrándolo del cuello de la túnica, asestándole una bofetada

-¡confiaba en ti!... me decepcionas… como te atreviste a venderlos como si fueran objetos… me das asco – dijo escupiéndole en la cara en señal de rebeldía

-puedes decir lo que quieras… me perteneces ahora… tenlo en cuenta… cuando te hayas tranquilizado trabajarás en la Casa de placer del que soy dueño, cantarás todas las noches, pero yo seré el único que te toque ¡Entiendes! – fue lo que dijo afianzando el agarre en el cual mantenía a Fubuki

-podrás hacer con mi cuerpo lo que quieras, pero no detendrás mi espíritu y determinación – respondió Fubuki

-oh y una cosa más – dijo Yusuke sacando un antifaz negro, con ojos de color verde esmeralda… y en medio de ellos tenía un rubí incrustado, el antifaz cubría los ojos y dorso de la nariz dejando el resto de la cara libre; el antifaz simulaba ser la parte superior de un dragón negro… se acercó al castaño y se la puso, viendo cómo encajaba perfectamente con su rostro – a partir de hoy serás conocido como Velo Nocturno – finalizó el peliverde malvado mientras las lágrimas continuaban cayendo de los cristalinos y determinados ojos castaños

-"prometo que los encontraré a todos amigos, Asuka, Judai y Yugi sean fuertes y valientes, Kura, Marik y Duke… sobrevivan… por favor… iré por ustedes en cuanto me recupere… aguanten" – eran los pensamientos del castaño mayor ante el destino incierto que les aguardaba a los sobrevivientes de Kul Elna.

Pasarían muchos años antes de que los siete amigos se volvieran a encontrar, para que la hechicera volviera a recuperar sus recuerdos y la gran batalla entre el bien y el mal comenzara de nuevo…

CONTINUARÁ….

**Notas: **

**Stephis: **chica muchísimas gracias por tu review, en verdad me alegra que te guste el fic, lamento lo del M-preg, pero si habrá… , respeto tu opinión y a decir verdad a mí tampoco me gustaba ese género, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo, y pues este fic ya está bastante adelantado en otra página, por lo que no puedo cambiar esa parte… además de que me pareció egoísta no compartirlo en esta página, por lo que lo subiré tal cual lo publiqué.

Jojojo a mí también me pareció raro no ver a Dartz como un villano, pero lo necesitaba con otros fines, en capítulos posteriores veras la razón de ello.

Espero y este capítulo no te decepcione, y nuevamente gracias por tus review :D

**Alice K. W: **Muchas gracias por tu review, me ha alegrado mucho, me da gusto que te guste mi historia, jojo en verdad mis caps son enganchantes? Jeje esa parte la ignoraba por completo, espero este capítulo no te decepcione y nuevamente gracias por tu review

Gracias por dejarme un review y leer este fic que tanto les gusta...

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo... cuídense mucho

ja ne !


End file.
